


Возьми меня с собой

by mmandarine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Real Madrid CF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmandarine/pseuds/mmandarine
Summary: Серхио очень нравится Лука
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pick Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030929) by [LoveLeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLeah/pseuds/LoveLeah). 



Когда они только встретились, Серхио почти не думал про Луку. Посмотрел пару его матчей перед трансфером - играл он неплохо, но был слишком маленьким, как мальчишка, и смирным, и вряд ли мог заинтересовать Серхио на поле или вне его. Услышав впервые его низкий, скрипучий голос, произнёсший неумелое приветствие на испанском с сильным акцентом, Серхио был в шоке.

\- Вот уж не подумал бы, что кто-то такой мелкий может издавать такие звуки, - сказал он Марсело после первой для них обоих встречи с Лукой.

Испанский Луки быстро прогрессировал, как и игра - по прошествии сезона. Он полностью вписался в команду, говорил на том же языке, что и все, так что скоро стало невозможно представить Реал Мадрид без него. Он был незаменим на поле, всегда открывался для паса, когда надо было выбраться из трудного положения, отдавал форвардам красивейшие, невозможные ассисты, никогда опасно не пасовал назад. В то же время он покорил всех в раздевалке своим тихим самокритичным юмором и сдержанным, мягким характером. Только что был полузащитником, о котором никто толком ничего не знал, и вот он уже Лукита и вся команда его просто обожает.

Серхио, как правило, старался не думать о своих одноклубниках в сексуальном смысле. Наедине с собой он мог признать, что его влечет к мужчинам, и чрезвычайно привлекательные мужчины окружали его каждый день, но разглядывать их при каждой удобной возможности, а тем более думать о них дома перед сном - нет. Хотя после первой их Лиги Чемпионов Серхио был слишком счастлив и взбудоражен, чтобы помнить об этом.

Лука тоже был пьян. Они праздновали на Бернабеу, по очереди позируя с кубком, когда Лука повернулся к Серхио, обнял его за шею, а ногами обхватил поясницу. Серхио автоматически отреагировал, скользнув ладонями по нижней части его спины. Лука сжал его руками и ногами, прежде чем отпустить.* Дыхание Серхио сбилось, веки на мгновение затрепетали и опустились, и он подумал: Ох.

Довольно грустно было признавать, но он никогда особо не думал, какой типаж ему нравится. Обнимая Луку, он почувствовал, что знает это точно: длинноволосые полузащитники, чье компактное тело так удобно лежит в руках, с хриплым смехом и низким, грубым голосом. Он быстро поставил Луку на землю и целую секунду рассматривал его задницу, пока тот уходил. Затем он снова обрел контроль над разумом и заставил себя забыть этот момент слабости.

Хотя Серхио и был знаменит тем, что недостаточно контролировал себя на поле, он редко делал что-то, прежде тщательно не обдумав. Те, кто его не любил, обзывались животным, имея в виду дикость и злобность. Парни, что тренировались рядом, были согласны, что он животное, но звали его пантерой, потому что он был расчетлив настолько же, насколько силен - как пантера. Благодаря тому, что он всегда всё обдумывал, а еще тому, что провел годы, задвигая неподобающие части своей личности подальше, ему легко удалось задвинуть и то, что он почувствовал тем вечером, обнимая Луку; до тех пор, пока в один прекрасный день через несколько лет он снова не потерял контроль и так и не смог вернуть его обратно.

Они были на предсезонке, было тепло и солнечно. Серхио сидел на траве, опираясь на руки, наслаждаясь запахом земли, звуком пинаемых мячей, голосами и смехом одноклубников. Солнце разморило его, тело, не в форме после перерыва, устало ныло. Он наблюдал, как полузащитники отрабатывают дальние удары из-за пределов штрафной, стремясь к эффектным голам, но промахиваясь в большинстве случаев. После нескольких неудачных попыток Лука забил прекрасно - перехватил быстро летящий мяч и чисто пробил в левый верхний угол. Серхио улыбнулся, когда Лука побежал в его сторону, упав и подъехав к нему на коленях, словно только что забил в финале Чемпионата мира.

\- Потрясающе! - сказал Серхио, смеясь, и протянул руку, чтобы Лука его обнял. Серхио всегда был тактильным, при любой возможности обнимая всех подряд. Лука прильнул к его груди, обнял за шею, и Серхио опрокинулся на спину, увлекая Луку за собой и обнимая второй рукой. Едва коснувшись затылком травы, он понял, что это была ошибка. Лука лежал на нем сверху, они прижимались друг к другу грудью, сплетясь в объятиях. Тихий смех Луки раздался прямо у его уха. Он должен был как следует хлопнуть Луку по спине и отпустить. Вместо этого он позволил себе прикрыть глаза и притвориться, всего на секунду, что все по-другому: что Лука может повернуть голову и прижаться губами к губам Серхио, что Серхио может перевернуть их и прижаться бедрами к бедрам Луки, что они наедине, без футболок или без одежды вовсе. 

Тысячи сценариев пронеслись в его воображении, пока он чувствовал на себе давление твердых мышц груди и живота Луки. Легонько, едва касаясь, он провел ладонями вдоль по стройной спине. Он знал, понял мгновенно, что все кончено: он позволил себе действовать не думая, не планируя; мысли о Луке завели его слишком далеко, он обнимал его слишком долго. Открылась дверь, закрыть которую он уже не мог.

Через мгновение Лука приподнялся на руках и улыбнулся Серхио, прежде чем встать и вернуться к тренировке, и Серхио, не сдержавшись, проводил его голодным взглядом. Он разглядывал литое, стройное тело Луки, мышцы его ног, как плавно, грациозно он бежит, как обрабатывает мяч.

Той ночью, в постели под одеялом, Серхио ласкал себя с мыслями о Луке - непристойными настолько, что на следующий день он не мог смотреть ему в глаза на тренировке.

Было очень много схожего в том, как Лука играл в футбол и как вел себя в жизни вне поля. Он почти всегда был уравновешен и спокоен. Ставил интересы других выше себя. Всегда, всегда наблюдал и анализировал все вокруг. Так что после того, как Серхио уже несколько недель пялился на его задницу, но не мог смотреть ему в глаза при разговоре, он был вовсе не удивлен, когда Лука деликатно поднял тему его странного поведения.

\- Мы, кажется, уже давно не разговаривали, - сказал ему Лука, когда они вечером выходили из раздевалки. - Что с тобой происходит?

Чтобы выиграть время и заодно убедиться, что никто из одноклубников их не подслушает, Серхио пригласил Луку на ужин, где они смогут все обсудить.

\- Эхм, - произнес Лука, хмуря брови. - Не хочу сегодня в общественное место. Лучше приходи ко мне, я что-нибудь приготовлю.

Серхио кивнул, потому что не смог найти повод отказаться. Не говорить же Луке "Вообще-то я нервничаю наедине с тобой, так что лучше бы в ресторан". Обычно он не волновался — не зря же оттачивал самоконтроль на протяжении всей жизни. Однако в последнее время, с Лукой, его крепкие оковы на тайных желаниях опасно ослабли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * думаю, описанный момент и так встал у всех причастных перед глазами, но на всякий случай [вот он](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2M0BfnAwvM/)


	2. Chapter 2

Лука хорошо умел готовить — примерно пять блюд. Парочку хорватских супов, хотя и не так хорошо, как отец. Приехав в Испанию, он научился готовить писто*. Живя в Англии, он подсел на китайскую еду из ресторанчика рядом с домом, так что теперь хотя бы раз в неделю готовил жареный рис. Приготовить кусок мяса он бы не сумел, даже если от этого зависела бы его жизнь. Так что для ужина, обещанного Серхио, он высыпал в кастрюлю кучу овощей, залил бульоном и оставил потихоньку кипеть. Серхио явно не привык к легким блюдам без мяса, на которых большую часть времени существовал Лука, но было кое-что, чем наверняка удастся его задобрить, и в этом Лука был силен как ни в чем другом: выпечка.

Лука любил свою кухню, всю в белом мраморе и белых шкафах, любил проводить там время. Вдыхая знакомый запах розмарина, оливкового масла и дрожжей, он делал фокаччу к супу, безуспешно надеясь, что знакомое ощущение липнущего к пальцам теста отвлечет его от беспокойных мыслей о Серхио. За все эти годы, что Лука провел в Мадриде, Серхио стал одним из его лучших друзей. Обычно они болтали, обнимались и шутили на тренировках и проводили время вместе за пределами поля. Однако в последние несколько недель Серхио был молчалив и сдержан в присутствии Луки, лишь мельком встречаясь с ним взглядами, и больше не прикасался к нему.

Лука был совершенно уверен, что Серхио гей, почти с самого начала их знакомства. Это был чистый инстинкт, потому что он всегда хорошо разбирался в людях; а еще он практически не задумывался об этом. Серхио явно был весьма далек от каминг-аута, да и Луке было в общем-то все равно. Лука был би, но вовсе не собирался связываться с кем-нибудь из коллег-игроков, особенно с тем, кто с ним в команде, да еще и один из лучших друзей. Хотя, похоже, странное поведение Серхио могло быть связано с тем, что его потянуло к Луке. Неудобная тема для разговора и, если Лука прав, Серхио может разозлиться. Если же он неправ, то Серхио лишь посмеется — в этом Лука не сомневался — и будет дразнить Луку, мол, тот возомнил себя настолько неотразимым, что решил, будто Серхио по нему сохнет. Звучало и правда безумно, это Лука понимал. На вкус Луки, Серхио был одним самых горячих красавцев в футболе вообще, со своей аккуратной прической и чарующей, легкой улыбкой, и прессом, и татуировками. Своей внешностью Лука был вполне доволен, несмотря на большой нос и рост меньше, чем хотелось бы; однако он понимал, что у Серхио огромный выбор более привлекательных мужчин, кому можно построить глазки на тренировке, и он, Лука, в их число не входит. Хотя в людях он разбирался неплохо, да и Серхио с его открытым выразительным лицом был весь как на ладони.

Лука делал лимонные кексы — еще одно, к чему пристрастился в Лондоне, — которые очень понравились Серхио, когда Лука принес их однажды на тренировку; Лука надеялся, что сегодня они помогут сгладить напряжение, что неизбежно возникнет. Он как раз успел вытащить фокаччу, добавить в суп пасту, и намазывал кексы желтой глазурью, когда прозвенел дверной звонок.

Он торопливо подошел к двери и потянул ее на себя. Серхио встретил его взгляд и улыбнулся; ощущение было такое, словно он смотрел на Луку впервые за эти недели. Между ними повисло едва заметное молчание. Если бы они с Серхио обычно не были так синхронны, Лука и не заметил бы ничего. Как бы то ни было, он беспокоился, что они уже утратили что-то важное, какую-то часть их дружбы, что уже не вернуть.

— Привет, — просто сказал Серхио, — я принес вино.

Он протянул бутылку и Лука взял ее — красное вино, явно дорогое, хотя Серхио и знал, что Лука не способен заметить разницу между вином за десять долларов и за тысячу. Серхио был одет в темные джинсы и белую рубашку на пуговицах; рукава, и так короткие, были закатаны, выставляя напоказ рельефные бицепсы. Лука, как бы он не старался быть беспристрастным, всегда был неравнодушен к рукам Серхио: замысловатые, сложные татуировки на золотистой коже.

Он искренне улыбнулся Серхио и поманил за собой в дом.

— Я приготовил суп, без мяса, но тебе понравится. Хорватский, — сказал Лука, входя в кухню. Он достал бокалы для вина и вручил Серхио штопор. Серхио с облегчением занялся делом и полностью сосредоточился на открывании бутылки. Лука разлил суп в две миски и выложил фокаччу на полотенце в центр стола, чтобы они могли отрывать кусочки. Серхио излучал нервозность на все помещение; Лука слышал, как он сглотнул, прежде чем заговорить.

— Пахнет вкусно, Лука. Спасибо, что приготовил. Люблю твой хлеб.

Лука поставил перед ним миску с супом; Серхио наконец вытащил пробку, немедленно разлил вино и сделал большой глоток из своего бокала. Они сели друг напротив друга за кухонный стол и принялись за еду.

Лука думал, что они смогут нормально поесть и только потом обсудить возникшую между ними неловкость, но не замечать ее было невозможно. Серхио явно чувствовал, что между ними происходит нечто странное, а Лука был почти уверен, что понимает, почему. Он встал, снял полотенце с блюда кексов и поставил их на стол. Увидев это, Серхио слегка, но искренне улыбнулся Луке, и тот улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Я понимаю, тебе будет некомфортно, но думаю, нам хорошо бы поговорить о том, что происходит.

Серхио поджал губы, так что могло показаться, будто он раздражен; но Лука знал, что это значит — он встревожен и задумался. Так Серхио выглядел на тренировках, когда его команда проигрывала и он никак не мог понять, почему. Наконец Серхио заговорил и голос его звучал едко.

— Если кому и будет некомфортно, то, думаю, тебе.

Лука был рад, что Серхио, обычно такой уверенный, громогласный и впечатляющий, наконец решился на откровенность. Последние пару недель он вел себя так, словно боялся Луку, и тому это страшно не нравилось. Серхио был вихрь, звезда, огонь: он должен вести себя громко и дерзко, а не кротко. Лука не хотел принуждать Серхио открыться перед ним, если он не готов, но и видеть его таким неустроенным в своем присутствии уже не было сил. А еще Лука знал — по собственному опыту — что открыться перед кем-нибудь, кем угодно, когда ты играешь рядом с парнями, которые обзывают друг друга шлюхами, словно нет оскорбления хуже, когда фанаты ждут от тебя идеального воплощения мужественности — задача непреодолимая.

— Я никогда не буду чувствовать себя неуютно рядом с тобой, — сказал он Серхио.

Тот фыркнул и завис, не решаясь продолжить; несколько раз он начинал шевелить губами, но затем просто нахмурился и вздохнул.

Лука медленно жевал кусок хлеба — который сегодня определенно удался — и терпеливо наблюдал, как Серхио шарит взглядом по комнате, подыскивая слова. В последнее время волосы Серхио немного отросли; длинные густые пряди были зачесаны на сторону, парочка торчала надо лбом. Борода была коротко подстрижена, как обычно. Карие глаза выражали беспокойство, квадратная челюсть напряглась. Лука взял с блюда кексы, поставил перед собой и Серхио и смотрел, как тот снимает со своего обертку.

— Хочешь, чтобы я угадал, почему ты так странно ведешь себя со мной? — наконец спросил он.

Серхио целую минуту не отвечал, потом вздохнул и повел плечами, подняв взгляд.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Я не трус. Буду с тобой честен. — На мгновение он замолк, и наконец произнес, открыто и просто, как Лука и ожидал: — Ты мне нравишься. — Он сделал паузу, глядя Луке в глаза, и затем резко отвел взгляд. — Я начал чувствовать что-то такое пару недель назад, и пытался прекратить, но… Я не знаю. Не знаю, как себя вести, как делать вид, что между нами все нормально, когда я вдруг вижу тебя и думаю… неважно. — Его взгляд вернулся к Луке. — Скажи, что ты думаешь.

— Я думаю, что ты один из моих лучших друзей, и ничего из того, что ты скажешь, этого не изменит. И я бисексуал, — сказал Лука. Брови Серхио взлетели на лоб, глаза расширились.

— Лука, — выдохнул он через мгновение, — _Серьезно_?

Лука кивнул.

— А ты? — спросил он, потому что Серхио так пока ни в чем и не признался, кроме того, что ему нравится именно Лука.

— Мне нравятся мужчины, — произнес Серхио; выдавив из себя эти слова, он, казалось, ждал, что произойдет нечто ужасное. Лука понимал, что должен сказать или сделать что-нибудь, чтобы его успокоить, но в этом он как раз никогда не был силен. Он уже испёк любимые кексы Серхио, так что можно избежать неловких попыток похлопать его по плечу, или начать обниматься, или придумывать нежные слова утешения. После стольких лет знакомства Лука научился легко принимать его объятия и поцелуи мимоходом, но никогда и не думал сравниться с ним в открытости эмоциональных проявлений. Поэтому сейчас он изо всех сил старался понять, как ему реагировать на такое прямолинейное, честное признание. — Никто не знает, — задумчиво произнес Серхио после мгновения тишины, подняв взгляд на Луку и уже не отводя его.

— Я не скажу никому, Серхио.

— Ты не удивлен, — понял Серхио. — И как давно ты так обо мне думал?

Лука помолчал.

— Когда мы только познакомились. Я подумал, возможно, — при этих словах Серхио дернул головой, — не потому что ты что-то такое сделал. Просто, ну, ощущение. — Серхио несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, казалось, позабыв все слова. — Попробуй кекс, — наконец предложил Лука. Серхио послушно откусил, не сводя с него глаз. Он медленно жевал, потом откусил еще раз и снова медленно задвигал челюстями. Лука попробовал свой кекс. Глазурь была, пожалуй, сладковата, но вкусно.

— Мне нравится, — сказал наконец Серхио. — Помню, ты как-то принес их на тренировку.

— Ага, — подтвердил Лука.

Серхио, кажется, придумал, что сказать дальше, и уронил кекс на стол. — Тебе нравятся мужчины, — пробормотал он и подался вперед, опираясь на локти. — Тебе нравятся мужчины и мне нравятся мужчины, — повторил он громче, с волнением в голосе, и улыбка заиграла на его губах. Он потянулся к руке Луки и взял его пальцами за запястье.

Лука и сам слегка улыбнулся при взгляде на восхищенное выражение лица Серхио. Однако то, как его глаза блуждали по лицу Луки, а потом остановились на его губах, мигом отрезвило Луку. — Точно, — сказал он. — Я хотел, чтобы ты знал, так что можем поговорить, если хочешь.

Выражение лица Серхио не изменилось; он, кажется, вообще не расслышал его последние слова. — Это… — он сделал паузу, и потом произнес, — Мы можем заняться сексом! — Серхио заморгал и _вздрогнул_ , и Луке пришлось медленно втянуть воздух, чтобы не отреагировать на его слова. — Стоп, у тебя есть парень? — вдруг сказал Серхио, пристально глядя Луке в глаза.

— У меня никого нет, но, Серхио, это плохая идея.

И это была правда. Лука однажды, много лет назад, связался с товарищем по команде, когда был молодым, глупым и играл в Хорватии. Его и Арона, опорного полузащитника и старожила клуба, всегда селили вместе на выездах. После нескольких месяцев сперва незаметных, а потом все более откровенных взглядов и прикосновений Арон забрался однажды ночью в постель к Луке и поцеловал его. Их связь продлилась несколько месяцев, пока острота новизны не сошла на нет; и тогда Арон заявил Луке, что им стоит прекратить встречи, потребовал нового соседа по комнате и перестал отвечать на звонки. Лука не был влюблен в Арона, ничего такого, но тот был первым парнем, с которым Лука занимался сексом; и он просто не понимал, почему так быстро надоел ему. В конце сезона он попросился в аренду в другой клуб, потому что не выдерживал, что Арон вел себя, как будто ничего не было. Он провел год в грубой, физически тяжелой Боснийской лиге и только чудом избежал многочисленных травм, каждая из которых могла закончить его карьеру, — и все потому, что хотел избежать последствий еще какой-нибудь связи с кем-то из команды.

Теперь Лука был старше и умнее. Он знал, что спать с тем, с кем придется каждый день работать — плохая идея. К тому же Серхио был не просто одноклубником, а другом. Он не хотел испортить их дружбу — или совместную работу на поле — ради сиюминутного удовольствия, пусть даже обоюдного.

— Лука, — сказал Серхио, наклоняясь еще дальше вперед и хватая свободную руку Луки, так что держал его теперь за обе. — Я думаю… ты такой идеальный. Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь. Тебе не нужно прикасаться ко мне, если не хочется. Давай… что если ты просто дашь мне тебе отсосать?

— Серхио, — сказал Лука твердо, хотя член его заинтересованно вздрогнул. — Мы не будем этого делать. Дело не в тебе или во мне, просто это плохая идея. Пожалуйста, поверь мне. — Серхио, кажется, понял наконец, что Лука это серьезно и не передумает. Он отпустил руки Луки, словно обжегшись, глаза распахнулись, щёки покраснели. — Меня не беспокоит, что ты мне предлагаешь такое, или что я тебе нравлюсь, — продолжил Лука. — Я просто хочу, чтоб между нами все осталось по-прежнему.

Серхио невесело усмехнулся. — Ну и как ты сможешь вести себя по-прежнему после всего, что я тебе наговорил? И как я должен себя вести, — будто ничего этого не сказал?

— Нам не нужно притворяться, что этого не было. Как много народу знает, что ты гей? — Серхио покачал головой, словно говоря «немного». — Ладно, так разве не здорово иметь кого-то, рядом с кем можно не хранить это в секрете? Хочешь пялиться на меня — пялься. Мне все равно. Если встретишь кого-нибудь, кто тебе понравится — расскажи мне о нем. Если кто-то из другой команды скажет гадость и тебе станет плохо — ты сможешь поговорить об этом со мной. Секс между нами испортит нашу дружбу, но если рядом со мной ты не будешь скрываться — все станет еще лучше, как ты думаешь? Со мной ты можешь быть самим собой.

Серхио серьезно выслушал Луку, говорившего неторопливо и задумчиво. Когда Лука замолк, Серхио глубокомысленно обвел взглядом комнату. Затем его взгляд вернулся к Луке и он улыбнулся, и улыбался все шире и шире, щуря глаза, явно представляя все то, что только что описал Лука. Лука понимал, что Серхио сейчас чувствует, потому что несмотря на то, что для семьи и друзей в Хорватии его тайна уже давно не была тайной, Серхио, и так уже один из немногих, с кем Лука чувствовал себя настоящим, был единственным человеком в Мадриде, который теперь знал о его бисексуальности.

— Да, сказал Серхио, помолчав. — Я хочу так.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Писто (исп. pisto) — испанское (в частности, баскское) блюдо из томатов, лука, баклажанов или кабачков, зелёного и красного перца и оливкового масла. Оно похоже на рататуй и обычно подаётся теплым с яичницей и хлебом.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> от автора:  
> Эта глава вышла здоровенной (потому что на самом деле это три раза по полглавы) и супер-флаффной (потому что мне нравится писать, как Серхио нежничает с Лукой). Надеюсь, вам понравится.

— А я — твой обычный типаж? — спросил Лука Серхио. Они были дома у Луки, играли в криббидж*; с разговора, в котором Серхио раскрыл Луке свои величайшие тайны, прошло несколько дней. Они сидели на кухне у Луки за центральным столом, только что поужинав вместе. За окнами уже стемнело, и Лука слегка приглушил теплый кухонный свет. Белый мрамор столешницы холодил локти Серхио; он сидел напротив Луки, расслабленный и довольный.

Сначала он думал, что будет чувствовать себя рядом с Лукой неловко; и был почти уверен, что Луке будет неловко рядом с ним, после того как он признался ему во всем в выражениях настолько недвусмысленных, — однако их дружба осталась более или менее такой же, как раньше. Кроме того, подумал Серхио с радостью, что теперь они могли говорить о таких вещах.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он. Лука нахмурился, но промолчал. Серхио помедлил, пристально разглядывая Луку, пока тот перетасовывал карты, слегка приоткрыв в задумчивости рот. Через некоторое время он сообразил, что и так уже показал Луке, насколько жалок, когда умолял дать ему отсосать, так что не имеет смысла переживать и бояться опозориться еще больше. — А я — твой тип?

Лука поднял на него взгляд, слегка наклонив голову. Серхио медленно расплылся в улыбке, красуясь перед ним; Лука захихикал, на щеках появились ямочки, а глаза сощурились, так, что в груди у Серхио потеплело.

— Да, — просто сказал Лука.

Серхио улыбнулся еще шире.

— И что тебе во мне нравится?

Лука закатил глаза.

— Ты просто жалок, — он сделал ход, но Серхио едва взглянул на карту.

Он подался вперед, опершись на локти, бессознательно придвигаясь ближе к Луке.

— Я вот с радостью расскажу, что мне нравится в тебе.

Лука заправил волосы за ухо и сделал глоток лимонада из стакана, прежде чем встретиться с Серхио взглядом.

— Скажи мне одно что-нибудь, что тебе нравится, и я тогда тоже скажу.

 _Цвет твоих губ, скрежещущий голос, изгиб подбородка. Твой нос, твои икры, твоя задница. Ощущение от мышц твоей спины, когда мы обнимаемся, морщинки вокруг твоих глаз при улыбке, как ты умещаешься в сгибе моей руки._

— Твои волосы, — произнес Серхио, втайне гордясь тем, как спокойно звучал его голос, при том, что за хаос творился в его бедной голове.

Услышав комплимент, Лука скромно улыбнулся и провел сквозь волосы пальцами.

— Мне нравятся твои руки, — сообщил он Серхио. Тот автоматически напряг бицепсы; похвала Луки текла сквозь него как теплый мед. Он понимал, что Лука это всего лишь по-дружески; однако то, что он нравился Луке физически, все-таки возбуждало, ничего он не мог с собой поделать.

Он был честен с Лукой, когда говорил, что хочет остаться друзьями, и тогда не придется врать о своей ориентации; и мысли об этом помогли ему легче перенести отказ. Не то чтобы он планировал и правда быть с Лукой хоть в каком-то смысле — до того, как признаться ему тем вечером, Серхио решил, что его фантазии о Луке так и останутся постыдной, грешной тайной, о которой он не скажет никому и никогда. Так и было, — до тех пор, пока Лука не сказал, что он бисексуал, Серхио и не помышлял о возможности, что его тяга к Луке может к чему-нибудь привести. Хотя, сколько бы он себе это не повторял, справиться с чувствами так и не удавалось; Лука все так же казался ему прекрасным и сексуальным, как самый жаркий сон, а еще самым умным, самым нежным, смешным и забавным человеком из всех, кого он когда-либо знал.

Подождав пару минут, Лука нетерпеливо замахал над картами Серхио, и тот сделал свой ход.

— Я рад, что все это произошло с тобой, а не с Каримом, например, или еще с кем, — сказал он задумчиво. — Не думаю, что смог бы продолжать общаться с кем-нибудь другим, кому рассказал бы все, что наговорил тебе, и чувствовать себя при этом так комфортно.

— Я рад, что могу быть рядом с тобой, — сказал Лука, сделал ход и перепрыгнул своей фишкой к краю доски. — Я выиграл! — радостно завопил он, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

***

Через пару недель после признания Реал играл с Атлетико. Атлетико проводил хороший сезон, в составе были ловкие, опытные игроки, и Серхио знал, что весь вечер от них будут одни проблемы. К моменту начала разминки стадион был уже заполнен, толпа возбужденно орала. Было жарко и душно; солнце заливало половину поля ярким светом, медленно садясь за крышу стадиона. Серхио и Лука вместе делали растяжки, цепляясь руками за спины друг друга, сгибая колени и подтягивая ступни к бедрам. Серхио сжал плечо Луки; тот был напряжен.

— Сегодня мы выиграем, — сказал он Луке, поглядывая на него краем глаза; их лица разделяла всего пара сантиметров. Лука приподнял бровь, скривил губы и чуть наклонил голову, как всегда, когда говорил «возможно». — Никто из их полузащиты тебя не тронет.

Лука хихикнул, поставил ногу и отпустил плечо Серхио, выставив одну ногу вперед и наклонившись, чтобы коснуться пальцами носка. Он уже говорил Серхио, что тот может разглядывать его, если хочет, но до сих пор Серхио удавалось сдерживаться. Однако сейчас, когда Лука гибко выгнул спину и выставил задницу напоказ прямо перед ним, Серхио ничего не смог с собой поделать. Его взгляд скользил по фигуре Луки вверх и вниз, пока не остановился наконец на его ягодицах. Лука внезапно изогнул спину, повернулся к Серхио и начал что-то говорить. Серхио надеялся, что ему удалось достаточно быстро перевести взгляд на лицо Луки, но ехидная ухмылка говорила ему — Лука успел заметить, что он пялится.

Лука выпрямился и обернулся к Серхио. Прикрыв рот рукой и приподняв бровь, он сказал:

— Тысячи людей смотрят на нас. Нельзя ли поаккуратнее?

Серхио подмигнул ему.

Первый тайм был грубым. Реал быстро забил, но потом все развалилось. Они рано пропустили ответный гол со стандарта и следующие сорок минут изо всех сил пытались вернуть контроль над игрой. В раздевалке Зидан говорил, что если они будут продолжать давить, то гол придет. В перерыве у Атлетико произошла замена и вышел новый опорный полузащитник, Рамирес.

Этот парень был просто дьяволом — быстрый, сильный и агрессивный. Он вел охоту на Луку, как только тот получал мяч, фолил и фолил, и останавливал все атаки, которые пытался начать Лука. В какой-то момент судья показал ему желтую карточку, по совокупности всех нарушений, но тот и не думал отступать. Серхио понимал, что Лука разочарован и злится, и злился сам. Он решил, что если окажется рядом с Рамиресом, то сам сфолит на нем, даже если это и будет стоить ему предупреждения.

Через 10 минут игра увязла, Атлетико потерял владение мячом за пределами их штрафной, и тут мяч прилетел к Серхио. Он не глядя отдал пас на Луку, тот развернулся с мячом и побежал, обведя центрбека Атлетико; защитники после вбрасывания еще не успели вернуться на свои позиции и мчались со всех ног. Но Лука был быстрее и, вдобавок ко всему, он был в это просто хорош, и ушел от всех, кроме Рамиреса, который бежал на шаг позади.

Если он сфолит, то получит вторую желтую, но больше рядом никого, а если нет — то Лука выйдет с вратарем один на один. Выбор был ясен, Серхио самому приходилось много раз это делать. Он знал, как легко остановить кого-то как бы случайно — всего лишь протянуть руку и слегка толкнуть противника, сбить баланс. Никакого реального вреда. Тактический фол.

Но гребаный идиот, догоняющий Луку, сделал не так. Вместо этого он ускорился, поравнялся с ним и скользнул в подкат. Даже оттуда, где стоял Серхио, с другой половины поля, в реальном времени, было видно, каким грубым этот подкат получится. Рамирес вообще не собирался играть в мяч, он поднял шипы и нацелился прямо в ногу Луки; скользя вперед, он согнул и резко выпрямил свою ногу, пнув Луку с удвоенной силой и оттолкнув в сторону. Даже когда Лука упал, мудила продолжал скользить, раздирая шипами ногу Луки, а потом вскочил, словно ничего не было. Серхио обнаружил, что бежит, не успев подумать; он уже давно не был так зол.

Судья уже был там, тут же достав красную карточку, и размахивал руками, подзывая медиков. Лука скорчился на боку, держась за правое колено. Рамирес стоял над ним и что-то кричал, но Серхио не слышал, что, за свистками, ревом толпы и биением крови в ушах. Не снижая скорости, он достиг Рамиреса и изо всех сил толкнул его. Тот отшатнулся и стряхнул с себя Серхио, которого успел подхватить Начо. Одноклубники Рамиреса вывели его с поля, судья торопливо сунул Серхио под нос желтую и велел успокоиться, но Серхио было уже плевать.

Спотыкаясь, он ринулся к Луке, боясь увидеть, насколько тот пострадал; над ним склонились два медика. Серхио присел рядом на корточки и положил ладонь ему на голову. «Лука?» — произнес он и понял, что его голос дрожит. Лука поднял на него взгляд; Серхио был так готов увидеть боль на его лице или слезы в глазах, что не сразу понял его выражение. Через мгновение до него дошло: Лука был _взбешен_ , глаза сузились, губы поджаты. Он выругался по-хорватски, потом по-испански.

Поднявшись в сидячее положение, он отогнал медиков взмахом руки и закричал «Эй!» в сторону кромки поля, где парень, сфоливший на нем, уходил в тоннель. «Пошел на хуй!» Защитник его уже не слышал, как и судья, но от этого проявления гнева Серхио с облегчением рассмеялся. Он поднялся и помог встать Луке, задержав на мгновение его руки, чтобы убедиться, что тот стоит ровно. Лука потопал и помахал ногой взад-вперед пару раз, пока врачи уходили с поля. Серхио помедлил, все не отходя от него и не отпуская одну из рук. «Я в порядке, » — сказал Лука, толкая его в сторону ворот, где уже начали выстраиваться остальные, готовясь к свободному удару.

— Ладно, — сказал Серхио; потом на мгновение заколебался. — С тебя ассист, — улыбнулся он. Лука ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Серхио пристально наблюдал, как Лука подходит к мячу, оглядывает мешанину из игроков в штрафной и метким ударом отправляет мяч прямо на голову Серхио — тому даже двигаться почти не пришлось. Он переправил мяч головой в ворота и побежал к Луке праздновать, приподняв его в объятиях, и так и не убрал руку с его плеч, когда набежали остальные одноклубники. Множество рук ерошили его волосы и хлопали по спине, вокруг бубнили близкие голоса, а дальше — нестройные вопли фанатов; мягкие волосы Луки щекотали подбородок, а он наслаждался. Сердце его часто билось.

***

Серхио старался устраивать званые обеды для команды хотя бы раз в месяц. Ему нравилось тусоваться с одноклубниками; он думал, что общение вне работы благотворно влияет на командный дух. К тому же Серхио любил кормить небезразличных ему людей, а готовил он хорошо, с тех пор как мама заставляла его помогать на кухне.

Этот ужин должен был быть последним перед окончанием сезона и, что более важно, перед финалом Лиги чемпионов. Все были напряжены и взбудоражены; Серхио это понимал и надеялся, что устроить выходной и расслабиться — лучший способ подготовиться к тому, чтобы на следующей неделе войти в историю.

На одном из первых ужинов после трансфера Луки Серхио, быстро выучивший, что тот любит десерты, сказал Луке, что припас для него кое-что особенное, открыл холодильник и с гордостью предъявил упаковку капкейков, купленную в супермаркете.

Лука улыбнулся и поблагодарил Серхио, а Серхио был страшно горд, что заметил вкусы нового одноклубника и угодил им. Когда все доели и Серхио вручил Луке один из капкейков, то заметил, однако, что Лука ест его медленно и без особого удовольствия. На выходе он поймал Луку за локоть и прищурился.

— Тебе не понравился десерт, — сказал он, и Лука покраснел.

— Спасибо, что купил, — ответил он. — Может, в следующий раз я испеку какие-нибудь кексы и принесу с собой?

Серхио удивленно заморгал.

— Ты умеешь печь? — Лука кивнул. — Хорошо. Да, пожалуйста, приноси. Спасибо.

Так что на следующий ужин Лука принес кексы. У Серхио всегда было много еды для гостей, но он никогда не уделял особого внимания десертам, да и другие его одноклубники, впрочем, тоже. Однако шоколадно-кокосовые капкейки, принесенные Лукой, были уничтожены в мгновение ока, под настойчивые просьбы приносить еще. Лука обещал приносить десерты на вечеринки Серхио при любой возможности. С тех пор на каждый званый обед он что-то готовил. В какой-то момент Серхио предложил ему приходить пораньше и заканчивать подготовку десертов, пока Серхио готовит другую еду. Иногда он приходил раньше на несколько часов, с полной сумкой ингредиентов, и под восхищенным взглядом Серхио превращал их в нечто идеальное. Серхио нравилась, когда Лука готовил у него — можно было облизывать ложки, а кухня наполнялась сладкими, теплыми ароматами. Хотя обычно он все-таки пек дома и приносил к Серхио уже все готовое, оставалось лишь разложить и украсить. Сегодня Лука принес пару буханок хлеба, коржи для торта, пластиковый контейнер с глазурью и банку свежих ягод.

Рядом с Лукой Серхио всегда был тактильным. Какое-то время он думал, что все может измениться, раз Лука узнал, что Серхио считает его привлекательным, но прошли уже месяцы, а Лука продолжал льнуть к рукам, как и всегда.

Серхио был ласковым, и всего через пару месяцев общения с Лукой выяснил, что тому нравится физическое внимание, как собаки любят, когда их гладят; даже если сам он редко это инициирует. В одну из первых недель Луки в Мадриде Серхио закинул руку ему на плечи, когда они шли рядом после тренировки. Поначалу Лука напрягся, и Серхио подумал, что хорваты, наверное, не такие тактильные, как испанцы, или что именно Луке это может быть неприятно. Он уже готов был убрать руку и взять на заметку, что новичка больше трогать не стоит, когда Лука тихонько выдохнул через нос и прильнул к его боку, прижав на мгновение ладонь к его спине. Он вел себя так, подумал Серхио, как тот, кого давно уже не обнимали.

Теперь недостатка в объятиях Лука не испытывал, получая их не только от Серхио, но и от всего состава мадридского Реала; всем нравилось хватать его и слушать низкий смех, ерошить мягкие волосы, брать в легкие дурашливые захваты. Хотя Лука до сих пор был более скован, чем испанцы, Серхио ясно видел, как ему нравились такие нежности, даже когда он вырывался из объятий.

Серхио нравилось касаться Луки, — он был мягким и нежным, и от него всегда приятно пахло, чем-то сладким; и раз уж Луке тоже это нравилось, Серхио решил, что ничего плохого не будет, если он станет делать это как можно чаще. Во время тренировки он обнимал Луку за шею, когда они оказывались рядом, целовал в щеки, крепко прижимал к себе за талию. Сегодня они с Лукой были вместе в довольно небольшой кухне, заканчивая приготовления к обеду с одноклубниками; и у Серхио, снующего туда-сюда, было гораздо больше шансов потрогать его, чем обычно.

Проходя из одного края кухни в другой мимо Луки, который у кухонной стойки нарезал на куски принесенный им хлеб, Серхио коротко коснулся его бедра. На обратном пути он потянулся через него и ухватил кусок хлеба. Лука фыркнул, но препятствовать не стал, и Серхио вцепился в горбушку зубами. Хлеб был солоноватый, с хрустящей корочкой.

— Хорошо получилось, — сказал Серхио. Лука уклончиво хмыкнул. — Что, по-твоему, не так? — Серхио засмеялся, зная, каким придирчивым тот может быть.

— Жестковат, — ответил Лука.

— Да тебе, оказывается, трудно угодить, — сказал Серхио с ухмылочкой, и Лука закатил глаза. Серхио дожевал свой хлеб и ухватил Луку за запястье, чтобы взглянуть на часы. Первые гости должны были появиться минут через десять, так что Серхио решил, что пора резать запеченную курицу.

— В сторону, — скомандовал он, провел ладонью по макушке Луки и слегка прижался к нему в попытке открыть ящик и выудить оттуда нож.

Закончив расчленять курицу и расставив тарелки с приборами, Серхио прислонился к кухонному шкафу и смотрел, как как Лука аккуратно раскладывает ягоды на торте; круглый, высотой в несколько слоев, он был уже весь покрыт белой глазурью. Когда Лука отклонился назад, чтобы осмотреть результат, Серхио улыбнулся и подошел к нему сзади, обхватил руками и прижался щекой к его голове.

— Очень мило, — сказал он.

— Спасибо, — ответил Лука, похлопав его по предплечью, и расслабился, привалившись к груди Серхио. Тот обнял крепче и потерся о его волосы подбородком. Рядом с Лукой он всегда переставал соображать, что делает; вот и сейчас он уже почти прижался бедрами к его спине, когда прозвенел дверной звонок. Лука вывернулся из его рук и пригладил волосы.

— Как ты думаешь, кто первый? — спросил Серхио, направляясь к двери.

— Тони, — уверенно сказал Лука, и Серхио рассмеялся. Открыв дверь, он увидел, что там и правда стоит Тони. Немец все никак не мог привыкнуть к испанскому расписанию и всегда приходил как можно раньше, так что и уйти пораньше можно было. Они поприветствовали друг друга и, болтая, пошли вглубь дома.

Большинство остальных вскоре тоже пришли, и все собрались в кухне, где Лука разливал напитки. Рафаэля и Карима все еще не было, но Серхио сказал всем приступать и двинулся по кухне, наполняя тарелки. Команда устроилась за длинным деревянным столом. Серхио сел с краю, напротив Дани с Лукасом и рядом с другими испанцами.

— Это Лукита испек? — спросил Лукас, держа в руке ломтик хлеба.

— Да, — ответил Серхио, вытягивая шею, чтобы высмотреть другой край стола, где Лука сидел с Гаретом и Тони и слушал, как Гарет что-то говорит по-английски. Дани фыркнул, Лукас пихнул его локтем.

— Только посмотри, как улыбается, — сказал Дани, со смехом указывая на Серхио.

Серхио провел рукой по лицу и обнаружил, что улыбается просто неприлично широко, даже не замечая этого. Он постарался придать лицу максимально нейтральное выражение.

— Что? — спросил он, смущенный ухмылкой Дани и тем, как Лукас неловко заерзал.

— _Ничего_ , — настаивал Лукас.

— Ты так мило улыбаешься, когда речь заходит о Луке, — пояснил Дани.

Серхио напрягся, сердце внезапно забилось сильнее. Он пытался придумать, чего бы такого сказать, чтобы Дани и Лукас не узнали о его чувствах к Луке больше, чем уже догадывались. Очень вовремя снова зазвенел дверной звонок; Серхио вскочил и поспешил к двери.

Рывком открыв дверь, он обнаружил за ней Рафаэля и Карима бок о бок. Рафаэль кивнул Серхио, лицо его было невозмутимо, как всегда. Карим широко улыбнулся, подался вперед и хлопнул Серхио по плечу, прежде чем обойти его и войти в дом.

— Прости, мы опоздали, — сказал Карим. — Рафа собирается целую вечность. — Рафаэль лишь саркастически хмыкнул и двинулся за Серхио и Каримом в кухню.

Пока они накладывали еду, Серхио налил им выпить и вместе они двинулись в обеденную зону. Одноклубники приветствовали Рафаэля и Карима громкими воплями и потеснились, давая им место за столом. Серхио, поколебавшись, сел обратно к Лукасу и Дани, потому что не мог просто так взять тарелку и уйти, но вскоре, к счастью, они отвлеклись на шутливый спор с Иско, который сидел рядом.

Молча наслаждаясь едой, Серхио сидел с краю и впитывал звуки разговоров и смех одноклубников.

Они съели всю еду, потом торт Луки — Серхио подумал, честное слово, это самое вкусное, что он когда-либо пробовал. Потихоньку все разошлись, прощаясь и благодаря Серхио за гостеприимство. Лука убрал несколько оставшихся кусков торта в пластиковый контейнер и сунул в холодильник Серхио, потом сполоснул принесенные с собой тарелки и сложил обратно в сумку, с которой пришел. Поцеловав Серхио в щеку, ушел и он.

Серхио включил свой любимый плейлист и подпевал, споласкивая тарелки и загружая посудомойку. Плеснув воды в лицо и вытираясь тыльной стороной ладони, он обнаружил, что снова улыбается, но на этот раз ему не нужно было прекращать.

***

Это было негласное правило — во время Кубка мира не общаться со своими одноклубниками из других стран. Пока оставался шанс, что придется в какой-то момент играть против них, лучше всего было держать дистанцию, для верности, что не выдашь случайно какой-нибудь тактический ход или что-нибудь в этом роде. Все игроки были в достаточной мере профессионалами, так что Серхио не думал, что такие проблемы могли возникнуть на самом деле, но понимал, почему это неофициальное правило вообще появилось. В любом случае, большинство его друзей *были испанцами. А единственный человек, по разговорам с которым он в самом деле скучал, написал ему за день до первого матча.

«Сочувствую насчет тренера. Удачи с Португалией.» Серхио улыбнулся, и затем хаос, вызванный потерей тренера накануне первой игры, поглотил его.

Раз уж Лука начал, Серхио решил, что ничего страшного, если он разок ему напишет, тем более на групповой стадии, где Хорватия и Испания друг с другом не играли. И, даже уже без этих аргументов, Серхио никак не мог удержаться и не написать Луке после того, как посмотрел его игру против Аргентины. Он отправил в черновики несколько вариантов сообщений, от жадных («Нравится ваш второй комплект, ты так сексуально выглядишь в черном») до жутких («Пересматривал твой гол тысячу раз») и жалких («Мне тебя не хватает»). В итоге он остановился на менее жалостном «Ты сегодня отлично выглядел», надеясь, что Лука прочтет между строк. В конце следовал смайлик, который он всегда ставил в сообщениях к Луке — подмигивающее лицо, посылающее воздушный поцелуй.

Он _и правда_ смотрел гол Луки — и его празднование — столько раз, что уже и не расскажешь никому. Он выучил наизусть широкую улыбку Луки, когда он бежал к трибунам, широко распахнув руки, со спутанными волосами, как идеально, хирургически точно он ударил по мячу, послав его прямо под перекладину, как выглядели его бедра и задница, снятые с разных ракурсов, особенно сзади.

Он подумывал снова запустить это видео на телефоне, когда Лука прислал ответное сообщение со смайликом, который, видимо, был у него в шаблоне для Серхио — и каждый раз вызывал у того улыбку: улыбающееся лицо с покрасневшими щеками и две крошечные ладошки по краям.

Серхио думал, что Лука хоть напишет ему после того, как Испания проиграла России, но так ничего и не дождался. Лучше всего, решил он тогда, будет зализывать раны в одиночестве. Но, покончив с прессой и разговорами с командой, первое, что он сделал, оставшись один в номере отеля — позвонил Луке.

Лука взял трубку после первого же гудка.

— Halo, — сказал он, протараторив сначала что-то по-хорватски.

— Кхм, это Серхио, — сказал Серхио по-испански.

Мгновение тишины, затем вздох.

— Знаю. Я был с Иваном и Матео. Сказал им, что ты моя мама, — Лука сделал паузу, чтобы дать сказать Серхио. Обычно тот ценил спокойное терпение Луки, но сегодня ему было совершенно нечего сказать.

— Ты видел матч? — наконец выдавил он.

— Да, сказал Лука. — Ты, должно быть, вымотан смертельно.

Серхио был уверен, что да, вскоре так и будет. Игра казалось бесконечной, до самых пенальти, и до того еще казалось, что он никогда столько не пасовал. Хотя прямо сейчас он был слишком погружен в свои мысли, чтобы заснуть.

— Я просто… Грустно, — сказал он Луке, и тот сочувственно вздохнул. Оба понимали, что это, возможно, последний Чемпионат Мира для них обоих. Но пока Лука проводил великолепный турнир и тащил за собой свою команду, Испания катилась все ниже, а Серхио ничего не сделал, чтобы этому помешать. Оба немного помолчали, но даже дыхание Луки успокаивало.

Наконец, Лука заговорил.

— Один вы уже выиграли, в любом случае. Не жадничай.

Серхио невесело рассмеялся.

— И это говорит человек, с которым мы вместе взяли четыре Лиги Чемпионов?

— Э, — ответил Лука, — после первой я перестал стараться.

Тут уж Серхио засмеялся по-настоящему. Это было настолько в стиле Луки, — он прямо видел полуулыбку на его лице, когда он придумывал эту шутку.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты был здесь, — сказал он.

— Если мы завтра выиграем, скоро придется играть с Россией, — сказал Лука, проигнорировав последнюю реплику Серхио, за что тот был ему скорее благодарен. — Есть какие-нибудь идеи?

— Это я должен спрашивать тебя, что мы сделали не так. Я до сих пор толком не пойму, но уверен, что ты разберешься. — Он вздохнул. — Просто… удачи, Лука. Раз уж я не могу выиграть, нет никого, для кого бы я хотел этой победы больше, чем для тебя.

— Спасибо, — Лука сделал долгий, медленный вдох, потом сказал: — Мне пора. Пока. — Серхио попрощался и ждал, пока Лука повесит трубку. — Скучаю по тебе, — произнес Лука, торопливо и искренне, своим глубоким, грубоватым голосом, прежде чем отключиться. Серхио стало чуть-чуть, самую малость легче.

Когда Хорватия выбила Россию по пенальти несколько дней спустя, Серхио почувствовал себя еще лучше. Он провел много часов со своими товарищами по сборной, оплакивая проигрыш, и они уже почти смирились. Он смотрел игру между Россией и Хорватией вместе с несколькими испанцами, большинство из которых играло с Лукой или с Ракитичем, и все они теперь мечтали отомстить России.

Лука проводил матч так, что Серхио было трудно дышать. Он выкладывался на полную все 120 минут, чего Серхио едва мог припомнить; бросался в схватки, заставляя Серхио съеживаться, а от его спринтов у Серхио ныли легкие. _Когда в конце основного времени Лука упал на спину, Серхио стиснул зубы. Ему уже многовато лет для такого, он нужен нам в следующем сезоне, ему нельзя травмироваться, почему только он один из всей команды пытается сделать хоть что-то._ Когда Лука получил голевую передачу в дополнительное время, Серхио, Дани и Лукас подпрыгнули и заорали. Даже усевшись обратно, Серхио улыбался так широко и радостно, что Пике и Бускетс заметили и стали дразнить его. Когда Лука шел бить пенальти, Серхио нервно шагал вокруг дивана, приклеившись взглядом к экрану.

— Может, твой мальчик теперь будет бить пенальти за Мадрид в этом году? — заметил Пике, когда Лука еле-еле забил свой. — Он даже хуже тебя. — Серхио закатил глаза, и когда Хорватия выиграла, он почувствовал себя счастливым в первый раз после проигрыша России.

Серхио не знал, что сказать Луке той ночью, но хотелось сказать хоть что-нибудь. Он не смог найти слов, так что промотал весь список эмодзи, кликая на те, которые, как он надеялся, смогут передать Луке все то, что чувствовал Серхио: подмигивающее лицо с поцелуем, как обычно, красное сердце, золотая медаль, хорватский флаг.

Лука некоторое время не отвечал, но в итоге прислал сообщение, в котором были: краснеющее лицо с ладошками, конь, человек, отмокающий в ванне и коробка с китайской едой. Серхио провел немало времени, безуспешно пытаясь разгадать, что означает конь.

После проигрыша в финале Лука позвонил Серхио так поздно, что солнце уже собиралось скоро вставать; но Серхио понимал, что Луке было не до сна.

— Лукита, — ответил он хриплым со сна голосом.

— Прости, что разбудил, — сказал Лука тихо и устало.

— Я надеялся, что ты позвонишь, — искренне ответил Серхио.

— Хотел бы я, чтоб ты играл со мной сегодня, — прошептал Лука.

— Хотел бы я сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы помочь вам победить, потому что ты заслуживаешь этого как никто другой.

— Может, Рафа немного заслуживает, — сказал Лука.

— Ладно, возможно, но, блядь, не Гризманн.

— Точно, — согласился Лука. — Мне не терпится вернуться в Мадрид, — вздохнул он.

— А мне не терпится увидеть тебя, — сказал Серхио. Они немного помолчали, и все это — дыхание Луки, тишину, шум на линии — Серхио ощущал так остро, словно с него содрали кожу, и в груди непроизвольно заныло.

Наконец Лука откашлялся.

— Мы уже вылетаем, но мне просто надо было поговорить с тобой.

— Хорошо. Мягкой посадки, — произнес Серхио, не придумав ничего лучше.

— Увидимся через пару недель, — сказал Лука и отключился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Криббидж — карточная игра, в которой надо набрать 21 очко за тур; подсчет ходов обычно ведется на доске с колышками или фишками.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> от автора:  
> Еще целая глава флаффа, на этот раз - с точки зрения Луки!  
> Обещаю, скоро будет немного сюжета.

Лука распростерся на шезлонге у бассейна, у себя дома, в Мадриде; солнце лупило по коже, выбивая капли пота. На Луке были темные очки, а еще он накинул на голову полотенце, чтобы уберечь глаза от яркого света. Он вздохнул и потянулся всеми конечностями — даже после двух недель отпуска в них чувствовалась тяжесть.

Это лето было одним из лучших в жизни Луки. Он капитанил в сборной и привел ее к финалу Чемпионата Мира, принес столько радости своей стране, да и с точки зрения персональных достижений провел отличный турнир. Проиграть Франции было мучительно, однако теперь, некоторое время поразмыслив, Лука скорее гордился тем, чего им удалось достичь.

Но сам чемпионат и последовавшие за ним празднества вымотали его до предела, и за несколько дней до начала предсезонки Лука все еще периодически чувствовал приступы резкой боли в мышцах. Он вернулся домой из отпуска пораньше, чтобы оставить себе время расслабиться, чтобы возвращение к рутине было постепенным — хотя, честно говоря, он почти весь отпуск провел валяясь на солнышке, вот как сейчас. Он скучал по Мадриду, по любимым ресторанчикам, по своей кухне, по виду из окна спальни. Он и сам толком не понял, когда это произошло, но Испания стала ему домом. А еще ему не хватало его лучшего друга.

Поддержка Серхио во время чемпионата, его тихий голос в телефоне после финала успокоили Луку больше, чем те, кто играл рядом, с кем он вместе проиграл в ту ночь. Проводя последние недели лета в отпуске, Лука и Серхио переписывались практически каждый день.

Серхио отправлял фотографии самого себя — на рыбалке на яхтах, на тренировке в домашнем спортзале, верхом на коне. Лука посылал короткие истории о чем-нибудь забавном, что случилось с ним или с людьми, которые его раздражали.

На третий день отпуска Серхио в третий раз спросил Луку, что он сегодня делает. «Ничего», — ответил Лука в третий же раз.

«Пожалуйста», написал Серхио в ответ. «Я знаю, ты не просто валяешься весь день. Пришли мне фото.» Лука как раз именно валялся на песке на полотенце, как и предыдущие два для. Он поднял телефон над головой, лениво улыбнувшись, сделал селфи и не глядя отослал его Серхио. Потом уронил телефон на живот и вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. Через пару минут телефон завибрировал и он снова поднял его, взглянуть, что там написал Серхио. «Madre mía», говорилось в его сообщении, в конце стоял смайлик с высунутым языком, словно он тяжело дышит.

Лука рассмеялся и ничего не ответил, но на следующий день, ближе к вечеру, отправил снимок, который сделал один из его друзей. На нем он сидел, чуть откинувшись назад, упираясь руками в песок позади, опустив ноги в воду. На нем не было ничего, кроме плавок, влажные волосы завивались в колечки около лица, подсохнув от соленой воды. Он послал его Серхио частично в шутку, частично потому, что Серхио целыми днями заваливал его фотографиями себя самого лишь в коротких, обтягивающих спортивных шортах; частично потому, что реакция Серхио ему льстила.

Если бы кто-нибудь другой, столь же чувственный, как Серхио, сказал Луке, что тот ему нравится, ему было бы трудно поверить; но в глазах Серхио он чувствовал себя более сексуальным, чем с любым из тех, с кем встречался или имел интрижки раньше. Взгляд Серхио, обращенный на него, иногда становился таким концентрированным, таким жадным, что Лука буквально _ощущал_ его кожей; еще Серхио непринужденно рассыпал комплименты и нежные словечки, как бы мимоходом, не придавая значения. Для него, возможно, это и правда ничего не значило — Серхио был гораздо более открыт, чем Лука когда-нибудь мог бы быть, даже в воображении.

Несколько месяцев назад Лука беспокоился, что ему стоит быть осторожнее и не поощрять Серхио. Но теперь стало ясно, что они одинаково относились к тому, как ужасна была бы между ними романтическая связь. Единственное, что изменилось с тех пор, как Лука узнал, что Серхио гей — тот стал легко, игриво флиртовать с Лукой, как в ответе на его первое фото. Оба были счастливы своей дружбой, и такие пикировки были лишь одним из ее элементов.

«Пожалуйста, хватит меня пытать», написал Серхио в ответ на второе фото, и добавил подмигивающий смайлик.

Вернувшись через неделю домой, Лука почти тут же написал Серхио, дав себе время лишь сходить в душ, швырнув сумки на кровать. «Я в Мадриде», вот так просто. Он хотел увидеть Серхио, но неловко было спросить, не хочет ли он зайти потусоваться — как будто Луке это слишком надо, ведь они и так увидятся на тренировке всего через пару дней.

Серхио, однако, ответил мгновенно и именно то, о чем Лука побоялся спросить: «Можно я заеду?»

«Конечно», ответил Лука. «Я собираюсь поплавать». Серхио ответил ОК и больше ничего, так что Лука решил, что он уже едет.

Примерно через полчаса после этого сообщения Лука услышал, как машина подъезжает к дому. Он вскочил и быстро пошел к входной двери, открыл ее и увидел Серхио, одетого в крошечные плавки и черную майку.

— Привет, — просто сказал Серхио, широко улыбнулся и сделал шаг вперед; слегка наклонившись, он обнял Луку за бедра. Лука обхватил руками его шею, и Серхио поднял его, крепко прижал к себе и сделал несколько шагов вглубь дома, плечом захлопнув за собой дверь. Лука улыбнулся и прижался лицом к его шее, слегка мазнув губами по теплой коже. Серхио довольно хмыкнул и поставил Луку на ноги, не переставая крепко обнимать его за талию; склонившись, он зарылся лицом в волосы Луки, глубоко вдыхая.

— Здорово снова увидеть тебя, — сказал он, слегка ослабляя хватку и медленно ведя руками вверх по обнаженной спине Луки.

Лука отпустил его шею и уперся ладонями в ребра, нежно отталкивая.

— Еще секунду, — сказал тот, и Лука позволил им снова прижаться друг к другу всем телом. Еще через мгновение Серхио отстранился, лишь слегка касаясь ладонями его боков. Он улыбнулся, и Лука ухмыльнулся в ответ; теперь он еще больше радовался, что их первая встреча произошла до начала предсезонки, когда все одноклубники и тренерский штаб были бы рядом и глазели бы на это зрелище.

Серхио неторопливо оглядел Луку с ног до головы.

— Ты выглядишь как на фото, где-то я уже это видел, — сказал он, и Лука захихикал. И потом, — эй, стой, давай я майку сниму и обнимемся еще раз.

— Ты просто жалок, — сказал ему Лука. — Но майку снимай. Пошли купаться.

Серхио скинул сандалии у двери и пошел за Лукой сквозь дом. Снаружи Лука обошел бассейн, чтобы спуститься по лесенке, краем глаза наблюдая, как Серхио стащил через голову футболку, потянулся, разбежался и прыгнул в глубокую часть бассейна, подняв тучу брызг.

Лука задумчиво улыбнулся. Серхио был буйным и ярким, таким, как Лука не бывал почти никогда. За последний год или около того, подумал Лука, Серхио стал еще более открытым и восторженным, чем раньше, особенно в присутствии Луки. Как раз когда он спустился на первую ступеньку, наслаждаясь прикосновением прохладной воды к коже, Серхио вынырнул и замотал головой, как собака. Он подплыл к мелкой части бассейна, встал на ноги и подошел к Луке как раз когда тот ступил на дно бассейна и остановился по пояс в воде.

— Когда я был маленьким, хотел стать олимпийским пловцом, — сказал ему Лука; он только что это вспомнил, впервые за много лет.

— Да? — спросил Серхио, и Лука кивнул. — Думаю, ты гораздо мельче большинства профессиональных пловцов.

— Именно это и сказала мне учительница плавания, — засмеялся он, постепенно входя все глубже и глубже в воду; постепенно привыкая к прохладе, прежде чем двинуться дальше.

— Ну, думаю, у тебя все равно бы получилось. Так что я рад, что ты выбрал футбол. — Тут Серхио ринулся к Луке, подхватил его и швырнул боком в воду. Лука на секунду задохнулся от холода, но быстро привык. Встав на ноги, он отвел мокрые волосы от лица, сверкая яростным взглядом, но, увидев широкую, озорную улыбку Серхио, разразился хохотом.

Наплававшись и набрызгавшись, они вылезли из бассейна; Серхио вытерся полотенцем, прежде чем натянуть снова свою майку, и поехал за едой, пока Лука споласкивался в душе. Вернулся он с двумя стейками (заверив Луку, что сам их зажарит), бутылкой вина и парой пинт мороженого. Лука сидел за кухонным островком, положив подбородок на руки, пока Серхио изучал его коллекцию пряностей.

— Расскажи подробнее, что ты делал летом, — сказал Лука.

Серхио пожал плечами.

— Мы облажались на Кубке Мира, но, раз уж пришлось вернуться пораньше, я поехал к семье, и это было здорово. Они смотрели со мной финал.

Лука сглотнул.

— И что они думали? — на самом деле, он имел в виду, что _ты_ думал.

Серхио рассмеялся; при этом он присыпал стейки приправами и принялся втирать их в мясо.

— Они были в ярости из-за пенальти. Серьезно, я никогда не слышал, чтобы моя мама так орала на телевизор.

— Не думаю, что в нем было все дело, они и так забили еще три, — сказал Лука, порадовавшись про себя, что ему удалось произнести эти слова без преувеличенной горечи. Серхио глубокомысленно хмыкнул и вымыл руки. Вытирая их полотенцем, он повернулся к Луке.

— Они сказали, что мне повезло играть с тобой.

— Они правы.

Обойдя стол, Серхио подошел поближе к Луке.

— Моя мама немножко поплакала, когда ты получал золотой мяч. Велела поцеловать тебя, когда мы увидимся.

Это Луку удивило. Он взглянул на Серхио, склонив голову.

— Ты все рассказал своей семье? — спросил он.

— Ха. Нет. Она имела в виду… Она обычно так делала, когда я плакал. Закрой глаза. — Лука послушался, и Серхио взял его лицо в ладони, а затем нежно прижался теплыми губами по очереди к каждому веку, согревая влажным дыханием его щеки. Затем руки опустились, и Лука почувствовал, как он подается назад. Лука еще пару секунд не открывал глаз, а когда открыл, увидел, что Серхио смотрит на него нахмурясь и, кажется, немного выбит из колеи. Серхио моргнул и постепенно пришел в себя, отодвинулся от Луки и улыбнулся.

— Пойдем наружу и я расскажу, какую огромную рыбу поймал.

Лука растянулся на лежаке у бассейна, пока Серхио стоял у гриля и рассказывал ему во всех подробностях о глубоководной рыбалке, щелкая щипцами для мяса, которыми он изображал челюсти пойманной им акулы.

Когда стейки были готовы, Серхио выложил их на тарелки и разлил вино в два бокала. Лука с усилием поднял себя с лежака и переместился в кресло у стола, напротив Серхио. Некоторое время они молча поглощали идеально приправленное и приготовленное мясо. Солнце село и воздух начал остывать, хотя было все еще душно.

— Меня нервируют все эти слухи про Интер, — сказал Серхио между двумя глотками.

Лука нахмурился.

— Я бы не перешел никуда, не сказав тебе.

— Я так и подумал, но не мог перестать читать, эти новости были везде. Хочу, чтоб ты играл здесь до конца. До пенсии.

Лука фыркнул от смеха.

— В этом клубе на пенсию не уходят. Хотя многие из наших стареют уже. Что думаешь насчет этого сезона?

Серхио вздохнул.

— Нет никаких причин не выиграть все, что мы хотим. Криштиану ушел, но у нас есть отличные игроки. Ты, я… может, еще кто-нибудь, — Серхио улыбнулся, но потом снова посерьезнел. — Нам всем придется удвоить усилия. — Лука покивал, наклонив голову и распутывая подсохшие волосы. — Брр, не хочу обсуждать команду, — сказал Серхио, подхватил пустые тарелки и встал, махнув головой в сторону дома. — Тебе нужно мороженое. Севилья сегодня играет в Лиге Европы. Хочешь посмотреть?

Лука кивнул и пошел за ним внутрь. Пока Серхио мыл тарелки, Лука прильнул к холодильнику, наслаждаясь прохладным воздухом в лицо и изучая, что за мороженое тот накупил. Лука выбрал банку шоколадного с вишней.

— С тобой поделиться? — спросил он, показав ее Серхио, и тот кивнул. Лука взял одну ложку, потому что знал — поедать сладости вместе с Серхио обычно означало не испытывать чувства вины, съев две порции в одно лицо.

Серхио уселся ровно в центре дивана, растянувшись и заняв как можно больше места. Лука тихонько вздохнул, опускаясь на мягкие кожаные подушки и чувствуя, как ноют ноги и ступни — боль так никуда и не делась. Он сел боком, привалившись к подлокотнику и вытянув ноги перед собой. Бездумно водя рукой вверх и вниз по икрам, разминая мышцы, он включил телевизор и нашел канал с игрой, оставив звук потише.

Бросив пульт на столик, он откинулся на спинку дивана, пошевелив пальцами ног, и зачерпнул изрядную порцию мороженого, слегка повернув голову к экрану. Серхио шевельнулся; Лука увидел, как он придвигается ближе, и рассеянно улыбнулся. А потом ладонь Серхио оказалась под его коленом; он выпрямил ногу Луки, уложив ступню себе на колени. Своей большой ладонью Серхио провел по передней части правой ноги Луки, нежно сжал и двинулся по лодыжке, обхватил пятку. Большим пальцем он нажал на изгиб стопы, и Лука непроизвольно отдернул ногу.

— Щекотки боишься? — спросил Серхио игриво.

— Нет, — ответил Лука серьезно и честно, а затем подумал — нужно было сказать «да». Серхио подтащил его ступню обратно на колени. — Мне это не нужно, — торопливо произнес он, отстраняясь, не понимая, как сформулировать свою мысль. Первое, что пришло ему в голову — _Слишком интимно_ ; но он не мог заставить себя сказать это _Серхио_ , именно _Серхио_ , человеку, который практически научил его тому, что значит интимность. _Мне не нравится, когда трогают подошвы_ звучало лучше, но это было вранье, и Серхио бы догадался, потому что достаточно раз видел Луку на массажном столе, где ему разминали ступни.

— У тебя все болит, — сказал Серхио мягко, почти просительно; отвержение лёгкой тенью коснулось его лица, прорезалось в голосе. Он снова медленно потянулся к Луке, опустил ладонь на обнаженное колено и замер в ожидании, поглаживая большим пальцем взад и вперед. Лука нахмурился и встретил его взгляд — нежный и терпеливый. «Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе стало хорошо», говорило его лицо. _Он ничего не пытается из этого извлечь_ , сказал себе Лука. Он так привык, что люди делают что-то из эгоистичных побуждений, чтобы получить нечто взамен. Даже после стольких лет знакомства с Серхио Луке приходилось сознательно напоминать себе, что можно ослабить бдительность.

Вот и сейчас он сделал это снова; и вытянул ноги, уложив босые ступни на колени Серхио. Уголки губ Серхио слегка приподнялись, и он вернулся вниманием к ногам Луки. Лука ел мороженое и наблюдал. На этот раз Серхио действовал медленнее, обхватив обеими руками голень Луки и двигаясь вверх и вниз, попеременно крепко надавливая и почти совсем отпуская. Он слегка повернул ногу Луки — тот не сопротивлялся, и ноги его расслабленно развалились в стороны. Серхио разминал большими пальцами внутреннюю часть голени, сильно нажимая на ноющую мышцу. Затем он снова взялся за ступню Луки, покачал и покрутил в голеностопе, потянул по очереди за каждый палец. Лука уронил голову на подлокотник дивана и невидяще таращился в телевизор, вздыхая от удовольствия, пока Серхио неторопливо разминал и расслаблял мышцы на одной его ноге и потом на второй. Напоследок он по разу сжал каждую ногу и устроил у себя на коленях, накрыв лодыжки ладонями.

Лука лениво повернул к нему голову и Серхио встретил его взгляд с самодовольной улыбкой. Лука понимал, что выглядит именно так, как себя чувствует: сонным, расслабленным, счастливым и сыто-довольным.

— Спасибо, — сказал Лука, подавшись вперед, и коснулся ладонью предплечья Серхио, пройдясь вверх от запястья к плечу. Это было не совсем похоже на ласку, но и Лука был не то чтобы ласковым, и вот так, протягивая руку, касаясь кого-то, он всегда чувствовал себя неловко и неуверенно. Серхио, однако, тут же расцвел и засиял, словно он прикоснулся к нему столь же интимно и естественно, как и Серхио к Луке.

— Ты так тяжело работал в это лето, — сказал ему Серхио; его голос, низкий и глубокий, перекрывал едва слышное бормотание комментатора. — Я так горжусь тобой.

Лука слегка отодвинул ноги, скрестил их и подсел ближе к Серхио; его согнутые колени упирались тому в бедро.

— Хочешь немного? — предложил он, протягивая полную ложку мороженого, уже наполовину растаявшего. Серхио открыл рот, и Лука послушно скормил ему содержимое ложки. — Вот, тут еще вишенка есть, — сказал он, копаясь в поисках одной из нескольких оставшихся ягод, которые он не успел выудить раньше; достав, он скормил Серхио и ее. Серхио, не сводя глаз с лица Луки, обхватил губами ложку пожевал и проглотил.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. Забрав у Луки банку с остатками мороженого, он сгреб его в охапку и подвинул на диване так, что они оказались бок о бок, и устроил руку на его плечах. — Расскажи мне об игре, — попросил Серхио, возвращая Луке мороженое. Лука скрестил ноги перед собой, поставил банку с мороженым на одно колено и впервые сосредоточился на матче. Серхио часто просил его об этом, когда они вместе смотрели футбол: он хотел услышать мнение Луки о том, что команда делает правильно, а что нет, что бы он сделал, если бы был на поле, что, как он думает, случится дальше. Лука знал, что Серхио и сам прекрасно читал игру, да и играл тоже, но не возражал против лишней возможности обсудить то, что любил больше всего на свете — особенно, когда можно было делать это в обнимку с двумя другими любимыми вещами.


	5. Chapter 5

Серхио был в сборной, в первый раз после раннего вылета с Чемпионата мира. Ему в некотором смысле было страшно ехать на сборы, — это могло стать очередным напоминанием о том, как они все проебались. Однако в итоге ему как будто даже полегчало. Начало сезона в Мадриде было странным. Они пока выигрывали, практически каждый матч, но на поле чувствовали себя как-то не так. Серхио понимал, что не в лучшей форме, и знал, что большинство других игроков старшего поколения — тоже. Однако давление на команду было больше, чем в последние годы, и он это чувствовал — им приходилось доказывать, что они выиграли все, что сумели, не только благодаря Кришу или Зидану.

Так что на тренировках в сборной он наконец-то расслабился — там репутации команды уже некуда было падать после такого дерьмового лета. К тому же Серхио любил свою страну, и, вступая на поле в футболке с национальным гербом, был горд и счастлив.

Пару дней назад им удалось каким-то чудом победить Англию, и сейчас они выстраивались в тоннеле перед матчем с хорватами. Стадион был забит до отказа и взволнованно гремел, команде не терпелось встретиться со сборной, которая так неожиданно хорошо выступила на Чемпионате Мира; победа над теми, кто играл в финале, стала бы большим достижением.

Серхио вывел команду на поле, изо всех сил стараясь очистить свои мысли и сосредоточиться, пока звучали гимны. Потом они с Лукой встретились в центре поля, чтобы бросить монетку. Пожав друг другу руки, они обнялись, и Серхио старался не дать себе растаять от прикосновения Луки, как это обычно бывало.

Мысли о том, как он будет играть против Луки, занимали его последние несколько дней. Он понимал, что для Хорватии, которая старалась вернуть себе уверенность после проигрыша в важнейшем матче в их истории, победа в этой игре была очень важна; и он знал, как важна была сборная для Луки. Однако, несмотря на готовность пойти на что угодно ради счастья Луки, Серхио понимал, что не может просто лечь пузом кверху и дать Луке победить. Так что он улыбнулся Луке, пожелал ему удачи, а затем постарался забыть, что играет против лучшего друга, а вместо этого помнить, что его противник — один из самых опасных и умелых полузащитников, которого Серхио к тому же понимал инстинктивно, после многих лет совместных игр и тренировок.

Серхио позволил игре вытеснить из разума все, кроме мягкой травы под ногами, движений игроков вокруг, белой арки ворот. Испания с самого начала в основном контролировала мяч и забила четыре еще до перерыва. Через несколько минут после начала второго тайма Серхио головой забил пятый и радостно помчался праздновать, наслаждаясь радостными криками испанских болельщиков с трибун. Во время матча он редко оказывался рядом с Лукой, и ему удавалось не думать дальше следующего движения на поле и того, как хороша была его команда.

Однако сразу после свистка Серхио пошел к Луке, готовый посочувствовать ему и выслушать краткий анализ игры, как это обычно бывало после матчей мадридского Реала. Лука говорил что-нибудь вроде «Ты проебал этот мяч», если они, выигрывая, пропускали необязательный гол. «Боже, их центр поля», жаловался он, когда его сбивали в районе центрального круга. «О, а я и не видел, что ты играешь», говорил он Серхио после игры, в которой тот забил.  
Серхио обнимал своих, хлопал по ладоням хорватов, как можно быстрее двигаясь по полю туда, где Лука стоял, уперев руки в боки, запрокинув голову. Приближаясь, Серхио позвал его по имени, и взгляд Луки уперся в него, полный разочарования.

— Эй, — сказал ему Серхио, протягивая кулак, чтобы Лука вяло ткнулся в него своим кулаком. — Поменяешься со мной футболками? — спросил он, снимая капитанскую повязку и стаскивая влажный лонгслив через голову. Вынырнув, он обнаружил, что Лука уже без майки и протягивает ему свою, черную в шашечку. Серхио улыбнулся и взял ее, обернул вокруг шеи, а свою форму протянул Луке. — Надень, — прошептал он с энтузиазмом, подходя на шаг ближе. Лука перед матчем говорил, что они должны обменяться майками, и Сергио тут же представил его задрапированным в красную форму Испании, с именем Серхио на спине.

Лука покачал головой и накинул футболку на плечи, так, что один длинный рукав свесился ему на грудь.

— Не сейчас, Серхио, — сказал он, таким тоном, как говорят с капризным ребенком, и смотрел при этом куда-то ему за плечо.

Серхио нахмурился.

— Как на чемпионате мира, что ли? — произнес он нерешительно.

Лука уклончиво хмыкнул.

— Мне надо в душ и на интервью, — сказал он, махнув в сторону тоннеля, который вел с поля.

— Ладно, — сказал Серхио, сбитый с толку холодностью Луки. — Встретимся потом? Я подожду у вашей раздевалки.

Лука кивнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти, не заметив предназначенной ему улыбки и оставив Серхио таращиться ему в спину.

Серхио, после того как сам вымылся и пообщался с прессой, проторчал в коридоре, прислонясь к стене напротив двери в раздевалку хорватов, почти час в ожидании Луки. Он немного поговорил с Матео, но тот всегда плохо переносил проигрыши, и через пару минут прямо заявил Серхио:

— Прости, дружище, я сейчас не могу. Просто хочу сейчас пойти поговорить с женой.

Серхио обнял его, пожелал хорошего сезона и отпустил.

В конце концов вышел и Лука, в компании Ракитича и Перишича. Увидев Серхио, он поднял бровь, но ничего не сказал. Перишич кивнул Серхио, Ракитич поздоровался с ним по-испански; потом они развернулись и ушли в другую сторону. Лука остался стоять напротив, скрестив руки на груди, крепко сжав в ладони телефон. На нем были узкие черные тренировочные штаны и черный свитер с вышитым на груди гербом хорватской сборной; волосы еще не до конца высохли.

— Я правда не думал, что ты будешь ждать так долго, — сказал Лука.

— Конечно, — ответил Серхио. Он потянулся к Луке, чтобы обнять, но тот сделал пару шагов назад и уперся в стену узкого коридора.

Серхио передернуло, он тут же отступил.

— Да что с тобой, — произнес он не особо вопросительно; собственный голос показался ему слишком жестким — как будто он собирался ссориться.

— Думаешь, я хочу, чтоб мои товарищи по команде видели, как я обнимаюсь с тобой сразу после того, как вы победили нас, да еще вот так? — едко поинтересовался Лука.

На поле и вне его Серхио как правило чувствовал, что понимает каждое движение Луки, даже не задумываясь. Когда Лука принимал мяч на левую ногу и обманным движением заставлял некоторых защитников податься не туда, Серхио был готов к красивейшему пасу из-за пределов штрафной. Когда он кормил Серхио сладостями, тот чувствовал, что так Лука пытается сказать ему то, что сам Серхио хотел сказать ему каждым объятием. Когда уголки его губ кривились, Серхио знал, что он собирается пошутить. Сейчас, однако, лицо Луки было закрытым и холодным, и Серхио вдруг почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Мне жаль, что вы проиграли, но не жалею, что выиграл, — сказал он Луке.

— Я не хочу, чтоб ты жалел о победе, — сказал Лука в ответ; голос его был тих и холоден.

— Ты хотел, что ли, чтоб я велел своим сесть на поле, после того как забили первый гол? — спросил он, повысив голос.

Лука вздохнул, слегка закатив глаза.

— Нет, — ответил он таким раздраженным тоном, что Серхио казалось, будто он слышит _Мне плевать на тебя настолько, что даже спорить не буду._

Серхио понимал, что реагирует на поведение Луки слишком остро. Он знал, как тяжело проигрывать, особенно с таким разгромным счетом. У него самого был нелегкий характер, и он неоднократно срывался на одноклубниках и партнерах по сборной. Всего пару минут назад Матео сказал Серхио практически открытым текстом, что не хочет говорить с капитаном победивших соперников.

Все это Серхио понимал, но над пониманием преобладали чувства: что Лука это не Матео, и не какой-то там игрок другой команды. Это _Лука_ , а Серхио — это Серхио, и установленная Лукой дистанция между ними — нечто чужое, незнакомое, неправильно и больно.

— Ну и чего ты тогда бесишься, не понимаю, — сказал Серхио, и его раздраженные слова зазвенели в длинном, пустом коридоре.

Лука фыркнул и закрыл глаза, откинув голову на стену. С тем, как воздвигнутые им преграды опускались, а Серхио успокаивался, тот наконец заметил в Луке явные признаки невероятной усталости и напряжения, которые раньше от него ускользали: побагровевшие веки, крепко стиснутые челюсти, опущенные плечи.

— Прости, — торопливо произнес Серхио, и Лука слегка приоткрыл глаза, глянув на него из-под ресниц, все еще стоя с запрокинутой головой. — Я знаю, под каким ты давлением, и понимаю, что еще тебе не хватало, чтоб и я вел себя как настоящий козел, в довершение всего. Просто… скажи, что ты думаешь.

Лука сделал глубокий, долгий вдох, не отводя взгляд от глаз Серхио.

— Меня всё бесит. Достало быть не в форме. Хочу быть на пять лет моложе.

Серхио слышал в последние пару месяцев множество разговоров о последних годах карьеры Луки, но ему же только тридцать три, всего на пару месяцев больше, чем Серхио; вся эта болтовня о завершении карьеры тревожила его и печалила.

— Тебе просто нужно больше отдыха, и снова придешь в норму.

— Нам нужно было выиграть _сегодня_. Ну или хотя бы проиграть не _так_. — Лука помолчал. — Понимаю, вам тоже было надо. — Он слегка приподнял руку, словно собирался коснуться Серхио, но затем уронил ее снова вдоль бока. — Мне не нравится играть по разные стороны, — сказал он через мгновение.

Серхио пересёк остававшееся между ними пространство и коротко сжал плечо Луки, стараясь, чтобы прикосновение осталось легким и быстрым, в попытке облегчить висящую в воздухе тяжесть.

— Думаешь, ФИФА позволит тебе сменить сборную? Ты практически испанец, — сказал он, опираясь ладонью о стену над плечом Луки.

Лука едва заметно изогнул губы.

— Прости, что «взбесился», — сказал он с сарказмом, акцентируя слово, которое использовал Серхио, — так, что Серхио перекосило.

— Я не должен был так говорить.

Лука вздохнул.

— Правда, прости за то, что я был… что отнесся к тебе плохо, не так, как ты заслуживаешь от меня. — Он снова потянулся и на этот раз коснулся ладонью внешней стороны предплечья Серхио, прежде чем закрыть глаза и крепче вжаться в стену позади.

Серхио изучал Луку: яркий флуоресцентный свет с потолка очерчивал резкие тени под строгими бровями, в провалах щек; волосы на висках закудрявились, а губы… Серхио коротко, удивленно вздохнул, когда обнаружил, что склонился к Луке, согнув руку, которой опирался о стену, и теперь их лица разделяла всего пара сантиметров. Почувствовав его дыхание, Лука открыл глаза и встретился с ним взглядом. Брови сошлись на переносице, взгляд заскользил от одного глаза Серхио к другому. _Назад_ , сказал себе Серхио, но никак не получалось заставить себя разогнуть руку, оттолкнуться от стены — и от Луки. Как только он уже почти собрался заставить себя отступить, Лука опустил глаза и склонил голову набок, совсем чуть-чуть, двинув подбородком поближе к Серхио.

Несмотря на то, что этим вечером он совершенно запутался в тонкостях поведения Луки, Серхио ни с чем не мог перепутать этот слегка нервный вид, когда Лука хотел прикосновений; он не мог неправильно истолковать приглашение в движении Луки. В мгновение ока он подался вперед, стукнувшись предплечьем о стену, ладонью другой руки обхватил подбородок Луки и отчаянно прижался к его губам своими.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Мне очень нравится эта маленькая глава. Надеюсь, и вам понравится тоже.

Лука чувствовал себя так глупо впервые за довольно долгое время. И он _понимал_ , что ведет себя глупо, но все же не мог удержаться и не делать сотню разных вещей, которые делать не стоило.

Не стоило склонять голову к Серхио, именно тогда, когда тот всем телом ясно выражал, что хочет поцеловать его. Не стоило поддаваться первому нежному, голодному прикосновению губ Серхио. Не стоило поднимать руки и вцепляться в его рубашку, или еще сильнее отклонять голову, чтобы облегчить Серхио доступ, или жалобно стонать в этот поцелуй.

Но из-за Серхио все внутри ныло от чувства нужды; как-то, Лука даже не понял, как, тому удалось забраться ему под кожу так глубоко, что первой мыслью Луки после проигрыша 6-0 команде Серхио было _Мне нужно, чтобы он меня обнял._

Лука не лгал, когда говорил, что его раздражало то, как мало он мог помочь своей команде, как он на поле чувствовал себя на шаг позади всех, с самого начала сезона. Но более всего его раздражало, что он позволил себе зайти так далеко с Серхио, пусть даже в мыслях, когда знал, какая ужасная, какая опасная это идея.

Луке не стоило отвечать на поцелуй так, словно это был первый поцелуй в его жизни, но пухлые губы Серхио накрыли его губы с той же жадностью, что ощущал и Лука. Одна ладонь Серхио погрузилась в волосы Луки, обнимая его затылок, защищая его голову от жесткой холодной стены; другая рука отчаянно проходилась вверх-вниз по шее Луки, большой палец гладил его горло, челюсть, щеку, подбородок, и то место, где встречались их губы.

Серхио отстранился на секунду, глотнул воздуха и испустил дрожащий, прерывистый вздох, прежде чем снова припасть к Луке, на этот раз пробежав языком по плотно сжатым губам. Лука открылся ему, сдаваясь тому, чего делать не стоило. Серхио на мгновение заколебался, у Луки голова пошла кругом, а потом Серхио самым кончиком языка коснулся самого кончика языка Луки.

Приглушенные голоса просочились сквозь дверь раздевалки слева от Луки, быстро приближаясь. Лука оттолкнул Серхио с такой силой и так быстро, что у того не было шанса удержаться; он отлетел к противоположной стене коридора, широко распахнув глаза, грудь тяжело вздымалась, влажные губы приоткрыты. Лука расширил глаза и отчаянно махнул в сторону двери, надеясь, что Серхио сможет хоть как-нибудь взять себя в руки.

Серхио напряженно дернулся всем телом, глубоко дыша. Он порылся в карманах, выудил телефон и опустил к нему лицо; глаза и дыхание все еще были безумны. Лука сам старался дышать как можно ровнее, ощупывая карманы в поисках телефона, когда увидел его на полу. Он наклонился, чтобы подобрать его, как раз тогда, когда двое работников стадиона вышли из раздевалки.

— О, Лука! — радостно приветствовал его один из них, когда Лука выпрямился.

— Привет, — поздоровался он, глянув краем глаза на Серхио, который не поднимал взгляд от телефона. Лука был даже скорее рад, потому что в способности Серхио успешно притворяться он сейчас сомневался еще больше, чем в своей. Парни, к счастью, быстро потеряли к ним интерес, хором пожелали Луке спокойной ночи, один из них неестественно напыщенным тоном сказал Серхио «buenas noches»; они неторопливо удалились по коридору, и наконец завернули за угол.

Лука не сводил с них глаз всю дорогу, давая себе время восстановить контроль над телом и разумом. Однако, как только рабочие скрылись из виду, Серхио пересек коридор и снова приблизился к Луке, неотрывно глядя на его губы; его рот был слегка приоткрыт, щеки покраснели. Он выглядел _околдованным_.

— Серхио, — произнес Лука нежно, упершись ладонями ему в грудь, чтобы остановить его, уже склонившегося было снова к губам Луки. Тот факт, что их едва не поймали за поцелуями в коридоре стадиона, напугал Луку настолько, что он наконец заставил себя оказать хоть какое-то, хоть символическое сопротивление; однако в глубине души он признавал, что если бы Серхио поднажал, он бы легко сдался.

Однако Серхио не стал настаивать. Он просто некоторое время смотрел на Луку, а потом ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Лука, — сказал он просто, лучась довольством.

Лука уже собирался сказать ему, что им нельзя было целоваться и это не должно повториться никогда, но обнаружил, что сил на это нет совершенно — так ему не хотелось ничего из этого говорить. После минутного замешательства он наконец решил сказать что-нибудь, что могло бы снова вернуть их взаимодействие к дружескому.

— Чуру, — начал он легко, преднамеренно используя прозвище, которым Серхио звали почти все в команде, — а ты отлично владеешь языком.

Серхио улыбнулся еще шире.

— Как и ты, Лукита. Это был лучший поцелуй в моей жизни, и не только потому, что я никогда раньше не целовался с парнем.

Лука моргнул. — Что?

— Твои губы такие мягкие…

— Но ты же занимался раньше сексом с парнями, — настаивал Лука.

Улыбка Серхио потускнела.

— Вообще-то, нет, — произнес он медленно, словно самую очевидную на свете вещь.

— То есть, ты был только с женщинами? — уточнил Лука.

— Ага, — небрежно ответил Серхио. _Небрежно_ , как будто это признание вовсе не взорвало мозг Луки, вызвав вдобавок тупую боль в груди. Серхио, который жаждал физического внимания как никто другой из тех, кого Лука знал, кого вообще, казалось, не привлекали женщины, кто разглядывал временами тело Луки так, словно умирал от голода по нему, никогда не занимался сексом с мужчиной. После нескольких секунд молчания со стороны Луки Серхио, кажется, сообразил, как шокирующе прозвучали его слова, и покраснел. — Трудно спать с другими парнями, если никто не знает, что ты гей, — сказал он, защищаясь.

Это Лука понимал, именно поэтому он обычно встречался и заводил интрижки с женщинами. Но Лука был бисексуалом, да еще и одиночкой по природе, а вот Серхио — определенно нет.

— Ну, а когда ты был младше? Какие-то же друзья дома знали…

— Нет, не знали, — Серхио потряс головой. — Я же сказал, когда признавался тебе, что никто больше обо мне не знает.

— Я думал, больше никто в команде! — сказал Лука; его голос почти никогда так не дрожал, как сейчас. Он прижал ладони к глазам. Когда он понял сегодня, как отчаянно нуждается в прикосновениях Серхио, показалось, что его столкнули со скалы — и только для того, чтобы обнаружить себя на краю скалы еще более высокой, откуда он тоже скоро упадет.

После долгой паузы Серхио нерешительно предположил:

— Ты и я можем заняться сексом.

Лука припомнил, что Серхио уже говорил ему почти то же самое, больше года назад. Тогда его голос звенел юношеским, наивным возбуждением, которого Лука в тот момент не понял; он и не почувствовал почти ничего в ответ на просьбу Серхио. Тогда, много месяцев назад, Лука сказал ему, что не хочет отношений с одноклубником; и это не изменилось. Но то, что происходило между ними сейчас, и близко не стояло с тем, что было год назад. Всего за пару часов до этой минуты нужда Луки прижаться к Серхио всем телом была сродни физическому голоду. Пару минут назад поцелуй Серхио заставил Луку практически забыть, кто он и где. Сейчас все было не так, как даже несколько секунд назад, когда Лука осознал, насколько Серхио сдерживал себя, скрывал свою суть от всех и каждого, всю свою жизнь. И теперь его искренняя просьба, полная надежды, зародила в Луке желание опуститься перед Серхио на колени, прямо здесь и сейчас, в коридоре, чтобы дать ему то, чего тот явно хотел так сильно, но никогда не мог получить.

— Хорошо, — сказал Лука, потому что он хоть и мог удержаться от падения с очередной скалы, но остановиться и не выглянуть за край был не способен. Он отнял руки от глаз и серьезно взглянул на Серхио, который с робким волнением смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. — _Один раз_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [от переводчика]  
> Простите за такой долгий перерыв. У переводчика творческий кризис, а реал, который не клуб, иногда та ещё сука. Велкам с исправлениями, если что.

— За одну ночь мы можем успеть все, что ты захочешь, — сказал тогда Лука Серхио, и выглядел при этом так, словно делает ему большое одолжение.

— Но… ты ведь тоже хочешь этого? — спросил Серхио. Лука прищурился, сохраняя непроницаемое выражение лица, и медленно кивнул.

Так что Серхио охотно согласился. То, что они собирались ограничиться одной ночью, его, конечно, не радовало, но то, что он _вообще_ сможет быть с Лукой, наполняло его радостным возбуждением. Лука сказал, что хочет дать Серхио немного пространства перед их ночью вместе, и хотя тому не требовалось никакой свободы от Луки, особенно в последний год, он рассудил, что скорее это нужно самому Луке, так что согласился подождать еще неделю после первого поцелуя; они решили встретиться в воскресенье, когда оба вернутся из сборных и сыграют матч лиги в субботу. Каждую секунду времени, оставшегося до воскресенья, Серхио думал о Луке, о том, каково это — быть с ним, и в результате на тренировках от него было немного толку.

В четверг на разминке Серхио и Лука играли друг против друга один на один. Серхио пытался обыграть Луку, а Лука игриво ускользал то в одну сторону, то в другую, делая короткие выпады, не отпуская мяч, контролируя его ступней. Серхио попытался выбить мяч в сторону и Лука засмеялся, таким низким и интимным смехом, что Серхио подумал на секунду — так он, наверное, звучит в постели. Лука воспользовался его рассеянностью и атаковал, прокинув мяч ему между ног, и оббежав его сзади, забил гол в маленькие воротца. Обернувшись к Серхио, Лука пожал плечами.

— Соберись, — сказал он насмешливо, а Серхио подумал, что даже это, игривость Луки и многозначительные шутки, лучше любого секса, бывавшего у него раньше.

Утром в день матча Серхио обнаружил, что мысли о Луке снова отвлекают его; за завтраком он мечтательно улыбался, когда Марсело спросил, своим легким, мелодичным голосом:

— Да что с тобой сегодня?

Серхио поднял на него взгляд. Марсело сидел на противоположном краю стола; им накрыли завтрак в танцевальном зале отеля, в котором они остановились перед игрой. Он улыбался, волосы выглядели еще более безумно, чем обычно, солнце подсвечивало их сквозь большие окна за его спиной.

— Ничего, — ответил Серхио, однако потом решил, что немного поболтать с Марсело не повредит. — У меня свидание.

— Ооо, — иронично протянул Марсело. — И ты — _ты_ — нервничаешь?

Серхио на мгновение задумался.

— Нет, я не нервничаю, — ответил он искренне. — Я не могу дождаться.

Марсело приподнял брови, услышав в его голосе радостное возбуждение. Он присвистнул и сказал:

— Мне надо познакомиться с этой женщиной.

— Она бы тебе понравилась, — улыбнулся Серхио. Марсело любил Луку, и Серхио он тоже любил; Серхио, честно говоря, не думал, что Марсело возражал бы, узнав о его интрижке с Лукой — но дальше думать в эту сторону он себе не позволил.

Марсело шутливо вытаращил глаза, глянув Серхио через плечо.

— Эй, Лука, ты уже знаешь что-нибудь о новой подружке нашего капи?

Серхио развернулся, изогнувшись на стуле, и увидел Луку с Гаретом у себя за спиной, с тарелками в руках. Лука задумчиво поджал губы.

— Я слышал, у нее дурной вкус, — сказал он через пару мгновений, и это было именно то, что нужно — Марсело запрокинул голову, заливаясь безудержным смехом. Серхио закатил глаза, а Лука улыбнулся ему, прежде чем они с Гаретом ушли за другой стол, продолжая что-то обсуждать по-английски. Серхио задумался, не обсуждал ли Лука с Гаретом украдкой свои планы насчет Серхио, как сам Серхио только что с Марсело? Однако его английский был недостаточно хорош, чтобы понять хоть что-нибудь из их быстрой речи с сильным акцентом.

Во время матча Серхио удалось сосредоточиться, но сыграли они все равно плохо. Закончился матч вничью, чему Серхио был не особо рад. Они пропустили гол в первом тайме и всё оставшееся время он орал и махал руками на партнеров в линии защиты, носился по полю, бросался в подкаты, чтобы не пропустить ещё. К финальному свистку всё тело ныло, он был мокрый с ног до головы и крайне раздражен. Он сидел на скамейке в раздевалке, подложив под себя полотенце, и кипел как раскаленный чайник, даже после душа, когда Лука, уже вымытый и переодевшийся, прошел мимо него, протянул руку для хлопка по ладони, и проговорил торопливо и тихо:

— Увидимся завтра.

Он вышел за дверь, а Серхио тут же забыл, что его вообще что-то раздражало; кровь радостно забурлила предвкушением.

Он пригласил Луку к себе на десять вечера в воскресенье. Заказал жареный рис и еще кучу всего в китайском ресторанчике, который — он помнил — нравился Луке, и сделал сангрию* слаще обычного. Выбирая фрукты для сангрии в магазине, он завернул в отдел с выпечкой, помня, что Лука любит сладкое. Там нашелся маленький, круглый шоколадный чизкейк в коробочке, и Серхио подумал, что он как раз подойдет к их интернациональному ужину. Когда он попросил женщину за прилавком достать его и упаковать, она спросила, не хочет ли он нанести надпись.

Несмотря на уверенность, что женщина его не узнала, он не смог попросить ее написать имя Луки или «Не могу дождаться нашего с тобой секса». Подумав минутку, он сказал:

— Напишите просто «gracias»**.

Так она и сделала, буквами с кучей завитушек, шоколадным соусом.

К собственно сексу Серхио тоже подготовился. Удостоверился, что у него есть смазка и презервативы, застелил постель самым мягким бельём и даже побрызгал своим парфюмом, представляя, что _после_ Лука будет пахнуть как он. Глупо и непрактично, но от этого сердце Серхио забилось быстрее.

О том, что именно они будут делать в постели, он особо не задумывался. Серхио знал, что ему нравится с женщинами, много лет смотрел гей-порно, и у него уже были собственные фантазии, многие из которых вполне могли осуществиться в эту их единственную ночь, если Лука, конечно, согласится. Он слегка прибрался в доме, несмотря на то, что домработница приходила всего пару дней назад, и вымылся до блеска сам. Надев чёрные джинсы и белую рубашку на пуговицах, он уже представлял, как здорово будет Луке всё это с него снимать.

Лука приехал как раз тогда, когда курьер, доставивший еду, забирался в свою машину. Серхио не мог отвести глаз от Луки, когда тот плавным движением выбрался из машины и пошел по дорожке. Джинсы и черная футболка плотно облегали тонкое тело. Волосы были спутаны, и он взъерошил их еще больше, сдвинув на лоб темные очки.***

— Привет, — сказал он, улыбнувшись Серхио.

— Привет, — ответил тот, протянув руку и опустив ее на плечо Луки, и ввел его в дом. Лука на мгновение обнял его за талию, а потом оттолкнул.

— Не обязательно было заказывать еду, — произнес он по дороге в кухню.

Лука устроился на высоком табурете у кухонной стойки. Серхио нахмурился, открывая привезенные коробки.

— Не мог же я прямо так вот сразу…

— Да, конечно, нет. Прости, — мурлыкнул Лука и потянул к себе коробочку с жареным рисом.

— Скажи спасибо, что я тебя хотя бы кормлю, — рассмеялся Серхио, и Лука тоже заулыбался с полным ртом. — Но, Лука. Я понимаю, что это только на один раз, но хочу, чтоб ты знал — для меня это не просто случайный перепихон. Я рад, что это ты, и благодарен, что ты тоже захотел этого со мной. Мне так хорошо с тобой.

Лука снова улыбнулся ему, но на этот раз улыбка вышла грустной.

— Я удивился, когда ты сказал, что раньше этого не делал, — проговорил он, помолчав.

— Я не девственник, — заметил Серхио.

— Нет, — кивнул Лука, но как-то неуверенно.

— Я переспал с многими женщинами. Я знаю, что делать в постели, честное слово. И плакать я тоже не собираюсь, — тон Серхио, оборонительный вначале, под конец стал легким.

— Это меня как раз не беспокоит, — сказал Лука.

— Ты был и с мужчинами и с женщинами, — продолжал Серхио. — В чем разница?

— Хмм, — задумался Лука. — На самом деле, я предпочитаю мужчин, но с женщинами проще. Меньше подготовки, и можно не прятаться. Не знаю. А тебе с твоими женщинами нравилось?

— Конечно, — быстро сказал Серхио, и в общем это была правда. — Они все были милые. В любом случае, было хорошо. Но я знаю, что с тобой будет по-другому. Я много об этом думал… и просто в восторге, — признался он. — Так и сказал Марсело перед матчем в субботу.

— И что ты собираешься делать?

— С тобой? — Лука пожал плечами, склонив голову, что можно было принять за кивок. — Так много всего. Хотя, я тут подумал, — он откусил кусок курицы и принялся медленно жевать, потом наконец спросил: —…ты предпочитаешь сверху или снизу?

— О, — Лука сглотнул. — С тобой… думаю, снизу.

— Лаадно, — проговорил Серхио; в его голосе прорезались хищные, дикие нотки, как бы ни пытался он соблюсти приличия, ведя себя так, будто слова Луки не пробудили некоторые из самых глубоко запрятанных его фантазий, не вытащили их на поверхность. Ухмылка Луки говорила _подбери слюни, псина, какой же ты все-таки милый_. — Я до смерти хочу оказаться в тебе. Но и наоборот тоже не исключено, если ты передумаешь.

Глаза Луки вспыхнули.

— Может, в другой раз, — начал он, затем оборвал себя и поморщился. — Да нет.

На это Серхио ничего не ответил.

Они закончили есть, обсуждая последнюю игру, свежие сериалы и забавные случаи на тренировках. Серхио встал убрать остатки в холодильник. Увидев на полке чизкейк с изящно написанным _gracias_ , он с улыбкой вытащил его наружу. Освободив его от коробки и выложив на тарелку, он прихватил две вилки и поставил перед Лукой. Лука поднял взгляд от телефона, который вытащил, пока Серхио собирал тарелки, и нахмурился на этот натюрморт.

— Ты это купил?

Серхио рассмеялся.

— Ага, и хоть ты и ненавидишь покупную выпечку, я помню, но это вкусно. Смотри, — он повернул чизкейк обратной стороной к Луке, так что надпись оказалась вверх ногами, — я чуть-чуть попробовал, чтобы убедиться, что у него нет того привкуса, который ты не любишь. — Он указал на краешек, где аккуратно отколупал тонкую полоску.

— А за что спасибо? — поинтересовался Лука.

— За секс, наверное, — Серхио пожал плечами, улыбаясь слегка смущенно. — Я собирался попросить их написать твое имя, но не помнил, С там или К.

Лука привычно закатил глаза, однако объяснением был, похоже, доволен. Они принялись за чизкейк, не заморачиваясь тем, чтобы порезать его на ломтики, и Лука признал, что он хорош, хоть и покупной.

Когда чизкейк кончился, на мгновение повисло неловкое молчание. Серхио не знал, что сказать, и Лука в итоге просто ткнул большим пальцем в сторону его спальни.

— Так, ты хочешь…

— Да, — поспешно сказал Серхио и повел Луку в комнату. Лука быстро огляделся, скользнул взглядом по большой, аккуратно заправленной кровати Серхио, и потянул с себя через голову футболку, потом нагнулся, чтобы снять носки. После минутного колебания он сделал шаг к Серхио и начал расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке, неторопливо, но деловито; затем скользнул под нее руками и развел в стороны, обнажая живот и грудь. Серхио торопливо стащил рубашку до конца, вызвав у Луки улыбку.

— Я помню, тебе нравятся мои руки, — сказал он.

Лука подавил смешок и обхватил ладонями бицепсы Серхио, поглаживая пальцами мышцы.

— Всё остальное тоже ничего, — ответил он и потянулся поцеловать грудь Серхио, потом, склонившись, коснулся губами соска.

— Лука, — выдохнул Серхио, хватая его за подбородок, и прильнул к долгожданным губам. Их первый поцелуй, хотя и завёл Серхио донельзя, был сладким, но слишком коротким. Серхио проник тогда языком в рот Луки и у него было полсекунды, чтобы почувствовать ошеломление и опьяняющий жар, прежде чем он отлетел от Луки и пришлось делать вид, что его разум не рассыпался только что на мелкие осколки. Теперь он, не теряя времени зря, лизнул губы Луки и преодолел их, изучая его рот изнутри, повернув подбородок так, чтобы обоим было удобно. Прихватив губу Луки, он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как тот довольно заурчал.

Лука отпустил предплечья Серхио и взялся за пуговицы на штанах, стянув их в итоге вниз. Он отстранился, чтобы видеть Серхио в тот момент, когда накрыл его ладонью через бельё; Серхио задохнулся, ощутив наконец ладонь Луки на себе. Заметив, как покраснели губы и щёки Луки в местах соприкосновения с его бородой, он на долю секунды понадеялся, что какие-то следы будут видны на Луке до завтрашней тренировки. Лука поцеловал его в щёку, спустился губами на шею, к груди. Серхио на секунду пришлось закрыть глаза, когда Лука опустился на колени, прижимаясь открытым влажным ртом к каждой выпуклости на его прессе, пока не добрался до крылатой татуировки, выглядывавшей над краем белья.

— Возьми меня за волосы, — велел Лука, и Серхио поспешно повиновался, хотя руки плохо его слушались; он готов был исполнить всё, что бы Лука ему ни сказал — особенно тогда, когда тот впился в одну из выступающих мышц в самом низу живота. Ещё Лука наконец стащил с него трусы, так что Серхио стоял перед ним совершенно нагой.

Усилием воли он заставил себя открыть глаза, взглянуть на Луку, который неторопливо изучал его. Серхио многие годы работал над своим телом, потратил тысячи на татуировки, и от рождения ему был дан, как он думал, весьма симпатичный член; медленно скользящий взгляд Луки обжигал, и было совершенно ясно, что ему это зрелище доставляет истинное удовольствие.

И когда Лука внезапно подался вперед и длинно лизнул по нижней стороне болезненно напряженный член Серхио, у того вышибло из головы все мысли, кроме одной — нет в мире ничего лучше Луки, стоящего на коленях, с таким горячим и щедрым ртом. Ещё несколько раз подразнив языком, Лука одним махом взял Серхио, всего целиком, глубоко в горло.

Серхио издал нечто среднее между всхлипом и стоном, одно из колен подвело его, подогнувшись. Он крепче стиснул пальцы в мягких волосах Луки и слушал мокрые, с ума сводящие звуки, которые тот издавал ртом, и смотрел, как двигались на нем его растянутые губы. Он оказался опасно близко к грани, гораздо быстрее, чем ему бы хотелось, и наконец пустил в дело руки в волосах Луки, нежно потянув его, отстраняя.

Лука вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и взглянул на Серхио снизу вверх, невинно моргая, словно спрашивал _о, так, тебе понравилось?_ Серхио смотрел на него, задыхаясь, хватая воздух пересохшими губами.

— Блядь, Лукита, — выговорил он, и Лука ухмыльнулся, вставая.

Серхио потянулся к нему, притянул поближе поцеловать, положив ладонь Луке на загривок, другой рукой расстегивая на нем джинсы. Он спихнул их пониже и привлек Луку к себе, упиваясь ощущением от прикосновения его обнаженной кожи к своей — так много, как никогда раньше.

— Ложись на кровать, — выдохнул он около губ Луки, и тому пришлось выбираться из хватки Серхио, чтобы это сделать.

Серхио разглядывал круглую задницу, всё ещё скрытую белыми боксерами, пока Лука шёл эти несколько шагов к кровати; наконец он изящно улёгся на спину, согнув одну ногу в колене и откинув вбок, закинув руку за голову. От вида Луки, его светлой кожи, на своих простынях, упругих плоскостей и изгибов его тела, от очертаний члена под бельём Серхио пришлось крепко сжать _свой_ член у основания.

Он накрыл тело Луки своим, пару раз торопливо, но глубоко поцеловав его в губы, и одним неуловимым движением оказался внизу, стянул и отбросил бельё Луки, затем снова приподнялся, уперевшись локтями между разведенных ног; глаза его были прикованы к твердо стоящему члену.

— Такой красивый, — сказал Серхио после долгого разглядывания.

— Ладно, комплиментов наговорил. Теперь, пожалуй, разрешу сосать.

Серхио рассмеялся и, уже не в первый раз, подумал, как он благодарен судьбе за Луку. Никогда не мог он себе представить, что с кем-нибудь ему будет настолько комфортно, не мог вообразить, что будет _хотеть_ кого-то так сильно, и мысли не допускал, что кто-то может заставить его смеяться тогда, когда он уже практически на грани. С этой мыслью он лизнул самый краешек члена Луки. Лука резко вдохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы Серхио, отодвинув несколько непослушных прядей со лба.

Серхио взял в руку основание члена Луки и потянул в рот. Он обхватил край губами и пососал, затем скользнул чуть дальше, выписывая языком круги вокруг головки, и задвигал рукой. Серхио понимал, что у него не получится пропустить Луку глубоко в горло, однако Лука был явно доволен тем, что он делал, крепче вцепляясь в волосы Серхио и часто дыша где-то наверху.

Серхио упивался вкусом Луки на языке, его тихими, но жадными вздохами и стонами. После нескольких долгих минут Серхио почувствовал на языке соленое и осознал, что это предэякулят Луки. Он выпустил его из губ и некоторое время покатал новый вкус во рту, распробуя, а потом проглотил.

Лука легонько потянул его за волосы, заставляя поднять на него взгляд.

— Ну, как тебе? — спросил он.

— Мне нравится твой вкус, — искренне ответил Серхио, и Лука вздрогнул всем телом — пальцы сжались в волосах Серхио, рот приоткрылся, бедра дернулись, а член подпрыгнул на животе. Серхио пожирал его реакцию широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Ох, Серхио, — простонал Лука, — в смысле, как тебе вообще всё. Нравится?

— Ещё как, — сказал Серхио, — продолжим?

Лука провел пальцами по его щеке.

— Ага.

Серхио принялся покрывать поцелуями — то целомудренными, то развязно распахнутым ртом — член Луки, снизу вверх и обратно. Лука застонал и слегка двинул бедрами вверх. Серхио облизал его яйца, одно за другим, и по очереди втянул их в рот. Он тёрся лицом между ног Луки, наслаждаясь ощущением его кожи, вкусом его пота на языке, его запахом.

— Ладно, — через некоторое время скомандовал Лука, отпихивая голову Серхио. Серхио послушно поддался, лизнув напоследок головку, на что Лука фыркнул и улыбнулся. — Ты хорош в постели, — сказал он, заставив Серхио просиять от гордости. — Подготовишь меня? — спросил Лука, и Серхио затрепетал.

Он торопливо скатился с Луки и схватил презерватив и бутылочку лубриканта из ящика прикроватного столика. Вытянувшись рядом с Лукой, на этот раз на боку, он взял его за бедро и развернул лицом к себе. Лука закинул ногу ему на бок, потеревшись своим членом о его; Серхио застонал и толкнулся ему навстречу, прежде чем заставил себя отстраниться.

Неторопливо открывая флакон с лубрикантом и размазывая гель по пальцам, Серхио пытался восстановить контроль над собой.

— Скажи, если будет больно, — произнёс он, и Лука кивнул. Серхио всегда знал, что где-то в глубине Луки прятались тепло и любовь, но он так часто сдерживался… Хотя сейчас его лицо было открытым, нежным и милым — таким Серхио не видел его практически никогда.

Серхио потянулся за спину Луки, погладил пальцами между ягодиц, вокруг ануса, распределяя смазку. Всё это время от не сводил с Луки глаз, и когда тот выгнулся и нетерпеливо сжал челюсти, наконец скользнул пальцем внутрь, и оба ахнули. Лука был узким и поначалу напряженным, но с тем, как Серхио кружил пальцами и гладил, быстро расслабился и открылся, позволяя растягивать себя; губами он припал к груди Серхио, насаживаясь на его руку.

— Я готов, — выдохнул он, когда внутри были уже три пальца.

Серхио уложил его на спину. Раскатав презерватив, он устроился между бёдер Луки, разведя их в стороны ладонями. Замерев на мгновение, он впитывал эту картину: Лука, его нежная кожа под темными татуированными руками, призывно распростертое тело, покрасневший напряжённый член на животе; глаза, полуприкрытые тяжелыми веками, блуждали по телу Серхио. Ещё никогда в своей жизни, совершая вроде бы механически то же самое, он не был так упоен каждым движением каждой мышцы, каждым вздохом того, с кем спал.

Лука нетерпеливо двинул бёдрами, приподняв бровь.

— Ладно, — сказал Серхио, взявшись одной рукой за основание своего члена, ладонью другой поглаживая бедро Луки, открывая его еще шире. Он медленно скользнул внутрь, внимательно отслеживая реакцию Луки, останавливаясь, чтобы дать ему время приспособиться, когда его губы подрагивали или он напрягался. Оказавшись внутри полностью, Серхио застонал. Жаркая теснота Луки была идеальной, слишком, слишком, и хорошо, так хорошо, и Серхио хотел бы сказать ему об этом, но все, что он мог — это снова простонать, но на этот раз его стон обрел форму имени.

— Серхио, — отозвался Лука, чей голос звучал более сдержано, но ненамного. Серхио склонился вперед и обнял его за плечи, а ногу отвел в сторону, подхватив под колено. Он поцеловал Луку, и Лука ответил на поцелуй, жарко и мокро, и тогда Серхио начал вбиваться в него, поначалу медленно.

Секс с Лукой был теми же базовыми движениями, трением и теплом, как и любой другой, но во всех остальных смыслах ни в какое сравнение не шёл. Потому что под ним был _Лука_ , это он стонал его имя своим скрипучим голосом, касался его и смотрел снизу вверх почерневшими глазами, в которых не видно было радужки. _Лука_ , его лучший друг, одноклубник, единственный в мире, кто знал все тайны Серхио, все до единой.

Серхио совершенно потерялся, в ощущениях тела Луки, в его негромких вскриках, в чувстве, что Лука — под ним, вокруг него, везде. Лука разорвал поцелуй и провел губами по шее Серхио. «Прикоснись ко мне,» выдохнул он через некоторое время, и Серхио торопливо переместил ладонь с его бедра на член, быстро задвигав. Лука обхватил его ногой за поясницу, уперся в ягодицу пяткой и принялся ритмично толкаться бедрами вверх, навстречу Серхио. «Бля,» сказал он и сжался вокруг его члена. У Серхио перехватило дыхание, он отчаянно забился еще быстрее и крепче стиснул ладонь, и Лука кончил, выдохнув его имя, изливаясь на его руку, вздрагивая и стискивая его в себе еще крепче.

Серхио кончил следом, выстанывая имя Луки, уткнувшись лицом в его ключицу, горячо и влажно дыша открытым ртом. Некоторое время, долгие минуты, он и оставался так, зарывшись в Луку, прижимаясь всем собой к каждому запотевшему миллиметру. В какой-то момент Лука смог поднять руки и донести их до головы Серхио, запустил пальцы в его гриву и принялся нежно перебирать волосы, поглаживая, снова и снова.

В итоге Серхио пришлось неимоверным усилием оторваться от Луки. Он встал выкинуть презерватив в корзину; Лука перекатился набок, повернувшись к нему спиной, и взял с прикроватного столика салфетку, вытереться. Серхио протянул руку за использованной салфеткой, и Лука на мгновение замер, прежде чем отдать ему ее, чтобы выкинуть.

Серхио вернулся в постель и свернулся в клубок у Луки за спиной, обняв его за талию, прижав раскрытую ладонь к его груди. Он водил носом по шее и затылку Луки, и ему очень нравилось, как мягкие волосы нежно щекочут ему щёки. Лука мгновенно расслабился, прижавшись к Серхио спиной и бедрами и положив ногу на его ноги сверху.

Они долго лежали молча, пока их дыхание не стало глубоким, ровным и в такт. Серхио поискал верные слова, но вскоре махнул мысленно рукой и сдался ощущению близости с Лукой, надеясь, что Лука чувствует хоть что-то похожее.

Лука в итоге перевернулся к нему лицом, с улыбкой на сомкнутых губах.

— Значит, ты точно гей?

— Да, — рассмеялся Серхио, — еще какой.

Вместо ответа Лука улыбнулся еще шире, потом закрыл глаза и зевнул, прижимаясь к груди Серхио.

— Можно, я здесь посплю? — спросил он.

Серхио ожидал, что Лука может попытаться уйти сразу после секса, чтобы убедиться — Серхио осознает, где проходят между ними границы. Однако Лука сегодня был гораздо мягче, чем Серхио когда-либо его видел, и от его тихой просьбы у Серхио заныло в груди.

— Конечно, — ответил он, пытаясь вложить в голос всё, что чувствовал к Луке. Лука согласно проворчал что-то, уткнувшись в его грудь, и замер, обмяк всем телом; и Серхио заснул вслед за ним, даже не заметив.

На следующее утро Лука разбудил Серхио, нежно ткнув локтем под ребра, спихнул его со своей спины и выбрался из постели. Серхио изумленно моргнул, встретив прекрасный вид на голую задницу Луки, пока тот собирал по комнате свои вещи.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Серхио.

Лука прищурился, смерив его взглядом с головы до ног и обратно.

— У нас тренировка. Тебе надо в душ, — после сна его голос стал еще ниже и грубее обычного. Серхио встал с кровати, и взгляд Луки остановился на его члене, явно заинтересованном перспективой совместного душа. — Я пойду в гостевую ванную, можно? — спросил Лука многозначительно.

Торопливо намыливаясь, Серхио решил, что Луке изумительно удается всё: футбол, минет, небрежно устанавливать дистанцию между собой и Серхио…

Когда оба вымылись и оделись, Серхио сделал Луке яичницу и невыносимо сладкий кофе. Они ели быстро и преимущественно в тишине; Лука задумчиво таращился в кружку.

— Ты хотел меня так долго, — через некоторое время спросил он, и Серхио быстро кивнул. — Твои ожидания оправдались?

Это изменило всю мою жизнь, подумал Серхио. Вслух он сказал:

— Я получил гораздо больше, чем ожидал, Лука.

Лука покивал и снова уставился в кофе.

Закончив завтрак, они вышли из дома вместе, и Лука подождал, пока Серхио закроет дверь. Серхио дошел вместе с Лукой до машины; секунду они постояли неподвижно и по отдельности, а потом Серхио потянулся и обнял Луку, крепко стиснув руки на его спине. Лука немедленно обхватил его в ответ и несколько мгновений позволил держать себя, не отталкиваясь, пока Серхио не собрался наконец с силами и отпустил его первым. Он взглянул на Луку сверху вниз, наклонился и поцеловал его в щёку, и его сердце затрепетало, как всегда, от того, как Лука приподнял к нему свое лицо.

Серхио подумал о том, сколько всего Лука заставил его почувствовать, какое наслаждение доставил; вспомнил и о чизкейке.

— Спасибо, — сказал он искренне, и улыбнулся Луке, чтобы слова не казались такими тяжелыми. Лука рассмеялся и подтолкнул его к машине.

— Увидимся через десять минут, — сказал Лука, кивая в направлении базы; оба расселись по машинам и отправились, по отдельности, на тренировку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * вино с фруктами и/или ягодами  
> ** спасибо  
> *** <https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D4d7PkWWAAEdbDh.jpg>


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите, что так долго, нет ни сил, ни времени, ни настроения ни на что. Перевод не бросаю, но когда будет следующая глава - не могу даже предполагать.

_Я трахнул его,_ думал Лука, наблюдая со скамейки запасных, как Серхио занимает позицию для пенальти. Вот только это было не совсем так; и не потому, что технически это Серхио трахал его, а потому, что слово «трахнул» совершеннейшем образом не подходило к тому, что произошло между ними.

Серхио вприпрыжку подобрался к мячу, повел мыском бутсы по траве, пока не увидел движение вратаря, и со страшной силой влупил по центру. Он побежал к угловому флажку, сжимая кулаки и крича во все горло, и Лука подумал, что практически для всех, кроме него самого, невозможно представить этого человека стоящим на коленях между ног Луки, прижимающим ладонь к его сердцу, шепчущим нежные слова, прижимаясь губами к коже Луки.

Зная, каким ласковым может быть Серхио, Лука, однако, не ожидал, что секс с ним может оказаться таким нежным, оставит Луку настолько без сил, что он ни на что был не способен, только прижаться к груди Серхио и провести с ним всю ночь — хотя и собирался одеться и уехать домой. Лука подразумевал, что этот секс будет одним из череды дружеских контактов между ними — чем-то, что они могли бы дать друг другу, как друзья, и просто удовольствием для обоих. Он понимал, что секс гораздо запутанней поцелуев и объятий, но еще он знал, что без всякого секса за последние годы сблизился с Серхио так, как никогда и ни с кем другим. Невзирая на эту близость, почти интимность, насчет которой их неустанно дразнили одноклубники и которая казалась странной даже самому Луке, и оставив за скобками тот факт, что Серхио рассказал Луке о своем влечении к нему уже больше года назад, им все же удалось остаться друзьями. Ничто из этого не мешало ненавязчивому сексуальному интересу в обе стороны, однако Лука был уверен, что романтичные отношения ни одному из них не нужны.

Но Серхио… тогда он вел себя так, словно ухаживал за ним, и Лука слишком увлекся, чтобы вовремя его остановить. Серхио кормил Луку любимой едой, благоговейно ласкал его тело, называл красивым и смотрел так, что где-то внутри ныло. Лука сказал ему, что тот хорош в постели, и это была абсолютная правда. Он не был хорош в чем-то одном — будь то минет, секс с проникновением или поцелуи. Каждое мгновение, проведенное с ним в постели, наполняло ощущением, что тебя любят, о тебе заботятся, ценят — всего целиком. Даже сегодня, спустя несколько дней после того, как они переспали, Лука чувствовал, что неспособен оттолкнуться, когда Серхио подолгу обнимал его, запуская пальцы в волосы, на предматчевой разминке.

Игра продолжалась; соседи Луки по скамейке смотрели молча. Вся команда сегодня была в напряжении. У них была серия ужасающих игр, в результате которой Лопетеги, тренер, который взялся за них всего несколько месяцев назад, был уволен. Лука был рад отдыху, с одной стороны, но не меньше хотел помочь своей команде показать, что с новым тренером они снова смогут начать выигрывать.

В итоге они выиграли 2-1 и даже без помощи Луки. Лука направился в раздевалку и переоделся из тренировочного в джинсы и толстовку. Он обсуждал с Каримом его великолепный победный гол, когда тёплые, сильные руки обхватили его сзади вокруг плеч, слегка приподняв. Лука обхватил татуированное запястье Серхио ладонью и расслабился, прижавшись спиной к его груди, не прерывая разговора; Серхио удобно устроил подбородок на его макушке.

Карим улыбался уже не так открыто, как минуту назад. Не отводя глаз от Луки, он приподнял брови, потом, не меняя выражения лица, перевёл взгляд на Серхио, и наконец едва заметным движением подбородка указал на переполненную раздевалку.

Карим быт так тих и непритязателен, что Лука иногда забывал, насколько тот умён. Но, как и многие молчаливые люди, Карим умел сказать очень многое малыми средствами, и прямо сейчас его напряженный взгляд и поднятые брови сообщали: _вы ведете себя неосторожно_. Серхио и Лука одновременно напряглись и отстранились друг от друга.

Лука не смотрел на Серхио, но всё ещё чувствовал его за своей спиной.

— Мне всё равно, — произнес Карим негромко, явно прочитав панику на лицах, как предполагал Лука, обоих. — А вот другим — _нет_.

Лука кивнул Кариму, а Серхио потянулся через Луку и хлопнул его по плечу, прежде чем отойти. Лука уже был дома, когда Серхио позвонил ему.

— Черт бы побрал этого Карима, — легкомысленно сказал Серхио, после того, как Лука торопливо поздоровался.

— Больше так нельзя, — ответил Лука; его голос был гораздо более напряжен.

— Насчет меня можешь не беспокоиться, — продолжил Серхио спокойно; казалось, он был удивлен, что Лука так психует. — Я думал, будет ужасно, если кто-то еще узнает, но с Каримом я понял, что на самом деле мне всё равно. Особенно, если это ребята из команды.

— Серхио, нет. Нужно быть осторожнее, — Лука не мог даже начать перечисление всех причин, по которым так и было. Потому что хотя опыт Серхио, весьма ограниченный, надо сказать, подсказывал обратное, открываться перед другими, даже перед теми, с кем вместе играл многие годы, может быть ужасно. Потому что это может разрушить их карьеры. Потому что он и Серхио не смогут быть вместе, и глупо было позволять себе притворяться, что это возможно. К счастью, Серхио услышал в голосе \луки это отчаяние.

— Ладно, Лука, не переживай. Я буду держаться на расстоянии, когда вокруг люди.

Лука согласился, пожелал Серхио спокойной ночи и поспешно отключился. До сегодняшнего вечера мысль, что кто-то может заподозрить, будто Серхио или Лука предпочитают мужчин, наблюдая их вместе, никогда не приходила ему в голову. Согласившись переспать с Серхио, Лука получил то, что так отчаянно хотел, и ему удалось убедить себя, хотя бы на пару дней, что смог подарить себе эту единственную ночь и способен двинуться дальше без всяких последствий. Но сегодняшние слова Карима напомнили ему, как плохо может обернуться дело, если Лука и дальше будет допускать такие вольности.

* * *

Лука сомневался в способности Серхио сдерживаться рядом с ним, но тот его удивил. Он продолжал обнимать и тискать Луку на тренировках, но точно так же, как и любого другого близкого друга из одноклубников, и никто, включая Карима, не уделял им повышенного внимания.

Чтобы вознаградить Серхио, да и себя самого, Лука пригласил его поехать вместе во Францию на церемонию Золотого мяча. Никому это странным не показалось — было общеизвестно, что Лука и Серхио близкие друзья, и вполне логично, что капитан Луки поедет поддержать его. Лука и практически весь остальной мир знали, что он — победитель, однако он все еще нервничал из-за того, что придется произносить речь перед толпой народа, надевать костюм и вести светские беседы. Такие вечеринки были в некотором роде забавными, думал Лука, особенно когда он проводил их в компании Серхио и Марсело, ну или других одноклубников; однако ему всегда казалось, что на них он притворяется кем-то другим. Он заработал эту награду в заляпанной травой, пропотевшей футбольной форме, но принимать ее должен в костюме и при галстуке.

Серхио чувствовал себя гораздо комфортнее, как бывало практически всегда. За сорок минут до начала он постучался в дверь неприлично роскошного номера, отведённого Луке, одетым в белый пиджак и черные брюки.

— Ты выглядишь прекрасно, — сказал он Луке, как только тот открыл дверь.

— А тебе всегда идёт белый, — ответил Лука, отступая в сторону, чтобы дать ему войти. Серхио протянул руку и сжал плечо Луки, быстрым движением размяв мышцу.

— Нервничаешь? — спросил он.

— Не люблю произносить речи, — сказал Лука. — Они хотят, чтоб я по-английски говорил.

— Ты знаешь, что собираешься сказать? — Лука кивнул. — Расскажешь мне?

Лука вздохнул, но он и правда хотел узнать мнение Серхио. Он уже прочитал свою речь родителям и сестре по телефону, и они заверили его, что все идеально, но Луку это не убедило. Он вытащил листок бумаги, на котором старательно записал свои слова, и прочел их Серхио, торопливо переводя по дороге на испанский. При этом он избегал смотреть на Серхио, потому что читать ему наедине было странно. Закончив, он наконец поднял взгляд, чтобы обнаружить, что Серхио сияет такой улыбкой, что он тут же отвел глаза, краснея.

— И правда здорово, — сказал ему Серхио. Он подошел на шаг ближе к Луке, а благодаря просторам гостиничного номера расстояние между ними казалось еще меньше.

— Спасибо, — небрежно ответил Лука, заняв всё своё внимание аккуратным складыванием бумажки с речью и запихиванием её обратно в карман.

— Лука, — напряженно произнес Серхио, и Лука заставил себя взглянуть на него. — Я так счастлив за тебя. Хочу быть уверен, что ты понимаешь, насколько заслуживаешь этого.

Лука наклонил голову, что можно было принять за кивок. Он знал, что провёл отличный год, что он прекрасный футболист, и несмотря на все споры о том, что премия достанется ему, а не Роналду, Месси или даже Гризманну, с которым ему придется сидеть рядом во время церемонии, Лука был взволнован победой.

Серхио коснулся ладонью его шеи, и Лука осознал, что тот придвинулся еще ближе, пока Лука делал вид, что очень занят. Он чуть наклонился и поцеловал Луку в щеку, прямо под глазом; потом прижался губами к переносице, а затем, быстро и мягко, к губам Луки. И отстранился — на расстояние вздоха, что вряд ли можно было назвать пространством.

— Могу я что-нибудь для тебя сделать? — спросил Серхио тоном, не оставлявшим сомнений в том, что именно он подразумевал под «чем-нибудь». Лука закрыл глаза и медленно вдохнул. Он ожидал этого от Серхио с тех самых пор, как они переспали, однако тот позволил их дружбе легко вернуться на прежние рельсы, и за последние несколько месяцев они практически не говорили о той ночи. Сейчас, однако, она тяжело повисла между ними.

— Серхио, — выговорил Лука, и его голоса хватило, чтобы Серхио выдохнул через нос с едва уловимым разочарованием и отступил. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут встретился с Лукой взглядом и сдержался. Лука подумал, что на его лице написано всё, что он чувствовал: что Серхио разрушил все барьеры между ними, так осторожно и тщательно, что всё, что ему надо было сделать, чтобы получить согласие — это попросить всего лишь ещё один раз своим нежным голосом, или упасть на колени на мягкий фирменный ковёр. И когда Серхио закрыл рот и кивнул, Лука понял еще и то, что Серхио ясно видит, в каком ужасе он от всего этого.

— Ладно, Лука, — сказал Серхио тихо и понимающе. Он взял лицо Луки в ладони и поцеловал его в лоб, потому что граница их отношений проходила всего в сантиметре от того, о чем просил Серхио, но Лука не мог позволить себе ее переступить, даже зная, что Серхио совсем не похож ни на Арона, ни на любого другого из знакомых Луки. — Пойдем вниз, — Серхио сменил тон на весёлый и лёгкий. — Жду не дождусь, когда все увидят величайшего игрока мира под руку со мной!


	9. Chapter 9

Когда Серхио спал с женщинами, он всегда в итоге оставался удовлетворен физически, но ощущал в груди расселину, до краёв полную одиночеством. Провести ночь с Лукой было невероятно. Секс с ним не имел практически ничего общего с любым другим сексом в его жизни. Но теперь эта ночь, единственная, которую им позволил Лука, осталась позади, а Лука явственно держал дистанцию, и Серхио ощущал себя выбитым из равновесия. Временами он позволял себе мысли о близости и наслаждении, которые испытал с Лукой, но ещё он боялся его спугнуть и не хотел давить. Лука в основном вёл себя как обычно, но иногда смотрел на Серхио так, словно умолял его отступить, как тогда, перед вручением Золотого мяча.

С самого начала, когда Серхио в первый раз обнял Луку и захотел его, Лука испытывал его выдержку как никто. Серхио удавалось все лучше справляться с острой потребностью в Луке; в последние насколько месяцев он только и делал, что пытался дать ему достаточно пространства. Тот факт, что Карим догадался о происходящем между ними, перепугал Луку больше, чем Серхио мог предполагать; так что он старательно избегал прикосновений, могущих намекнуть одноклубникам, что они с Лукой не просто друзья. Да в сущности они и не были чем-то большим, потому что после той ночи ничего не было. Серхио даже не пытался подступиться к Луке до тех пор, пока они не остались наедине в номере отеля, перед тем, как Луке вручили Золотой мяч; когда Серхио обнаружил, что слишком околдован Лукой, чтобы не попробовать. Однако лицо Луки, стоило ему лишь намекнуть на секс, исказилось страхом, и Серхио отступил так быстро, словно обжёгся.

Но после долгих месяцев сдерживания запасы самоконтроля Серхио истощились. Он хотел секса с Лукой так, что едва мог дышать, но ещё больше хотел близости с ним; хотел шутить, смеяться и касаться, не беспокоясь, достаточно ли между ними расстояния.

На клубном чемпионате мира Серхио и Лука жили в одном вычурно обставленном номере. После финала они сидели каждый на своей кровати, счастливые, но уставшие после победы. Серхио полулежал на спине, опираясь на локти; ноги его свешивались с кровати. Он был одет лишь в чёрные боксеры, потому что решил, что нет никаких причин притворяться перед Лукой. Лука сидел напротив, подперев спину кучей подушек, собранных с обеих кроватей, согнув одну ногу в колене, а другую лениво свесив; на нем была белая футболка и трусы такого же цвета и фасона, что и на Серхио, и у Серхио от этого почему-то перехватывало дыхание.

Лука листал что-то в телефоне, постукивая пяткой об основание кровати. Серхио держал свой телефон вертикально на уровне груди, но всё его внимание было безраздельно отдано Луке. Горели прикроватные лампы, но верхний свет был погашен, и в этом тёплом свете, с взъерошенными волосами и завитками на лбу, с обнаженными бёдрами и икрами, Лука был непохож на предмет фантазий Серхио, но был гораздо лучше, реальнее, ближе… невообразимо.

Так что он бесстыдно заявил Луке:

— Ты такой сексуальный, — и, вытянув ногу, пнул его в голень, а потом поморщился, боясь, что Луке теперь станет неловко.

Лука безучастно моргнул и проследил его взгляд, спросив равнодушным тоном:

— Награды и номера отелей тебя особенно возбуждают?

Серхио едва сдержал улыбку, роняя телефон на кровать. Лука и близко не выглядел таким уязвимым, как во Франции.

Он покачал головой.

— Полузащитники, — сказал он, — и хорваты.

— Тогда тебе точно понравится мой друг Иван, — прохладно ответил Лука.

— Даа? Как думаешь, а я бы ему понравился? — спросил Серхио, садясь и напрягая пресс. Глаза Луки скользнули по нему, медленно и оценивающе.

— Хм. Он бы сказал, что ты компенсируешь что-то всеми этими мышцами и татуировками.

— Тогда, может, замолвишь за меня словечко? — невинно спросил Серхио, нарочито разводя бёдра.

Лука закатил глаза и улыбнулся. Его взгляд скользнул по паху Серхио, где член уже наполовину встал лишь от взглядов на Луку, от звуков его низкого голоса в тишине комнаты. Лука перестал улыбаться и резко отвел глаза. Он потянулся за спину, подпихнул кучу подушек к изголовью, погасил лампу и лёг, повернувшись к Серхио спиной.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он, и Серхио заморгал в темноте.

— Спокойной ночи, — ответил он через мгновение.

На следующее утро Серхио пробирался по комнате в полутьме, — его самолет вылетал рано утром. Прямо с Ближнего востока он летел к родителям, так что с Лукой они не увидятся до конца каникул. На выездных играх их и раньше иногда селили вместе, и по утрам оба одинаково тихо тормозили, пытаясь проснуться к тренировке. Лука должен был улетать днём, но возня Серхио его разбудила; он сидел на краю кровати и молча поедал заказанные из ресторана блинчики, пока Серхио паковал вещи.

— Что ты хочешь на Рождество? — спросил Лука, когда Серхио поставил собранные чемоданы у двери и осматривался, не забыл ли чего, что дало бы повод задержаться в номере чуть дольше.

Серхио взглянул на него, всё еще помятого со сна; как он умудрялся выглядеть одновременно очаровательно и так невыносимо сексуально?

— Я ещё толком не думал, — ответил он, и это была чистая правда. — Свитер. Те твои кексы. Книги.

Лука кивнул, вытер руки салфеткой и встал.

— Уже уезжаешь? — спросил он, и поскольку у Серхио кончились причины остаться, тот просто кивнул. Лука сделал к нему несколько быстрых шагов и, прежде чем Серхио успел к нему потянуться, обвил руками его шею и крепко обнял. Серхио опустил одну ладонь на его поясницу, другой зарылся в волосы Луки. Лука задержался лишь на пару секунд и отстранился, быстро поцеловав его в подбородок и попрощавшись. Серхио сказал «пока» и выкатил чемоданы за дверь, думая, что от объятий Луки, которого он трогал почти каждый день, ноги не должны так подкашиваться — пока не сообразил, что Лука никогда раньше не обнимал его первым.

Через несколько дней после приезда домой Серхио отправился на рождественский шоппинг в компании своей мамы. Ему нравилось покупать подарки другим, и они с мамой по традиции делали это вместе (исключая подарки друг для друга, конечно). Он купил кое-что каждому из родственников и некоторым одноклубникам. Ещё он подмечал, что мама приглядывала себе, чтобы потом вернуться и купить это для неё.

— Думаешь, папе это понравится? — спросил он, взяв в руки рубашку, слишком кричащую даже на его вкус, но его отец точно надел бы ее.

— Серхио, положи на место, — приказала мама, сузив глаза, и они вместе рассмеялись.

— Ладно, как насчет Карима? — спросил он. Его родители были шапочно знакомы с большинством одноклубников; более того, мама старательно следила за ними всеми в инстаграме и годами выслушивала рассказы Серхио.

— Безусловно, — ответила она.

Чуть позже Серхио обнаружил, что никак не может оторвать взгляд от часов в стеклянной витрине. Очень красивые, золотые и безбожно дорогие; небольшая табличка рядом сообщала, что на них можно нанести гравировку. Он подумал о Луке, как только их увидел, но это казалось немножко слишком; и он знал, что мама тоже так подумает, если увидит, что он их купил.

Мама подошла сзади и заглянула ему через плечо; краем глаза он увидел, как она приподняла бровь. Никто в их семье не носил часов.

— Для кого это? — спросила она с любопытством. Серхио покраснел и потёр шею, чего не делал никогда и ни перед кем, кроме нее. Он уже подумывал всё рассказать родителям, раз уж приехал на целую неделю. Они, хотя и были немного консервативны — в особенности отец, — вряд ли отреагировали бы плохо, хотя им было бы неловко. А он уже предчувствовал, как будет здорово ничего от них не скрывать. До того, как признаться Луке, он не осознавал, как приятно чувствовать, что кто-то знает о твоей ориентации. И хотя быть геем в мире футбола всё ещё казалось ему каким-то неправильным, ночь с Лукой казалось самой правильной в мире вещью. Мама знала его достаточно, и смотрела на ценник с тем же выражением, что и он. Если он скажет, что хочет купить эти часы для Луки, это будет равносильно признанию в своих чувствах.

— Да ни для кого. Думал, может Луке понравятся.

Мама склонила голову и еще раз осмотрела часы.

— Уверена, что да, — сказала она непринужденно, и сердце Серхио тяжко забилось в груди. — Помню, он был без ума от своих часов, — продолжила она со смешком.

— О, — сказал Серхио, — я и забыл.

Несколько лет назад, вскоре после того, как Лука и Серхио подружились, его родители приехали на один из званых обедов для команды. Они перезнакомились со всеми одноклубниками, но Лука пришел раньше всех. С миндальным кексом. Мама Серхио забросала его вопросами, как он его делает, где покупает ингредиенты, и Лука отвечал, время от времени поглядывая на часы, с беспокойством ожидая, когда наконец придут остальные и отвлекут от него столь пристальное внимание. Однако во время обеда Серхио заметил, как Лука подошел к пустому стулу рядом с его мамой (сам Серхио сидел по другую сторону). Лука застенчиво спросил, можно ли присесть, и проговорил с ней весь вечер. Когда дело дошло до десерта, он осторожно положил на ее тарелку ломтик кекса и внимательно смотрел, как она откусывает. Она медленно и задумчиво прожевала, улыбнулась Луке и потрепала его по щеке, вызвав улыбку в ответ.

После приёма мама поделилась с Серхио, что Лука очень мил, что его кекс само совершенство, и что он слишком часто смотрит на часы. Серхио тогда подумал, как здорово, что новый друг поладил с его мамой. Однако теперь, когда Лука значил для него бесконечно больше, голова Серхио шла кругом от одной мысли об их взаимодействии, и ещё он, как глупый подросток, представил, как Лука придёт теперь в его дом, будет вместе с мамой печь сладости, дружелюбно болтать в своей неловкой манере, как всегда в окружении старших… Он представил, как Лука раздает приготовленные им сласти племянникам и племянницам Серхио. Беседует с папой Серхио, со своим уникальным акцентом, и рассказывает ему старомодные анекдоты.

— Тогда, думаю, куплю их для него, — сказал Серхио, и его мама кивнула.

Рождественским утром Серхио сидел в кухне и пил с мамой кофе, наслаждаясь моментом тишины, прежде чем начнут прибывать родственники, когда Лука прислал ему фото себя, сидящего на диване с наэлектризованными волосами, ухмылкой на лице и в огромном свитере, состоящем из мешанины красных и белых фигур. «С Рождеством. Бабушка связала мне этот свитер. По идее это должна быть хорватская форма, но она не очень умеет вязать и почти ничего не видит. Ты бы что-нибудь такое надел, да? Скучаю.»

— Чего ты улыбаешься? — спросила мама с другой стороны стола. Секунду поколебавшись, Серхио повернул к ней экран. Слегка напряженно он ждал, пока она сфокусирует взгляд на экране, прочтет сообщение и разглядит как следует фотографию Луки; затем она подняла глаза и улыбнулась, так что к вискам разбежались морщинки. — Такое ты бы точно надел. Попроси Луку, пусть он тебе закажет.

Серхио улыбнулся.

— Спрошу, сможет ли она связать форму Испании, — сострил он и принялся печатать ответ.

— Ты мог бы привезти Луку с собой, — сказала мама, помолчав.

Серхио поднял на нее взгляд, заморгав.

— Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы он был здесь, — честно ответил он.

— Я поняла, что он тебе небезразличен, когда мы смотрели финал кубка мира, — произнесла она многозначительно, и Серхио едва не рассмеялся от мысли, что она уже третья, кто догадался, что он гей, без единого слова. — Думаю, твой отец удивится сначала, но мы тебя любим. И я хочу познакомиться с Лукой получше, убедиться, что он для тебя достаточно хорош.

— Он тебе понравится, — сказал Серхио, потому что отвечать на все остальные ее слова было уже чересчур. — Он любит печь. Он забавный и очень умный. Но мы не вместе.

Мама прищурилась.

— Ему что, не… нравятся мужчины? — спросила она, и это был первый признак, что ей весьма не по себе от всего, что она узнала о Серхио за эти дни.

Серхио вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам.

— Нет, нравятся. Он не хочет отношений с тем, с кем вместе играет.

Да Серхио и сам сначала не хотел.

Мама допила кофе, вздернув бровь.

— Мне трудно поверить, что ты не можешь убедить его смотреть шире. Уже говорил ему, какой ты потрясающий? — Серхио рассмеялся, и мама улыбнулась, а потом склонилась к нему, посерьезнев взглядом. — Серхио, ты же не можешь ждать, что все узнают о твоих чувствах, просто посмотрев на тебя, как я. Придется говорить людям, чего ты от них хочешь, чтобы узнать, хотят ли они того же. — Дверной звонок прозвенел раньше, чем Серхио успел ответить; мама поцеловала его в щёку и пошла открывать.

Прежде чем последовать за ней и угодить в объятия шумной счастливой толпы родных, Серхио торопливо напечатал ответ: «Счастливого Рождества! Тебе идет этот свитер. Хотел бы я, чтоб ты был рядом.» И в конце, подумав о мамином совете, добавил сердечко.


	10. Chapter 10

— Серхио, — выдохнул Лука в тот миг, когда губы Серхио впечатались в его губы, когда его язык яростно ворвался в рот Луки, а их бёдра ритмично тёрлись друг о друга. Этим выдохом, этим именем он хотел сказать, _Я пришёл сюда не за этим_ , но получалось _Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтоб я кончил_ , и стон Серхио над ухом отвечал ему, _с радостью_.

Он пришел к Серхио домой, чтобы поужинать и обменяться подарками, которые они купили друг другу на Рождество. Лука захватил еду на вынос по дороге и принес вместе с подарками в бумажных пакетах. Серхио открыл дверь, когда Лука шёл по дорожке и ещё только собирался переложить пакеты из руки в руку, чтобы постучать. Широко улыбаясь, он забрал пакеты у него из рук и, увлекая за собой в дом, положил ладонь ему на спину и провел пару раз вверх-вниз.

Они не виделись меньше двух недель, но Лука соскучился по Серхио сильнее, чем за всё лето. Это был ещё один знак, словно других было мало, что их отношения совершенно вышли из-под контроля.

Они поели, сидя на диване; подарки ждали на кофейном столике. Серхио уселся так близко к Луке, что касался его ноги коленом. Его взгляд, тёплый и мягкий, не сходил с лица Луки. Они обсуждали смешные случаи с родственниками, рассказывали про подарки и праздничный стол. Лука только накануне прилетел в Испанию и до сих пор не совсем пришёл в себя, скучая по дому, в непривычном часовом поясе, да еще и думая не на том языке.

Он позволил себе утонуть в мягком диване Серхио, в тепле его близкого тела, успокаивающем и уютном. По очереди они открыли подарки. Лука подарил Серхио пару романов, бутылку хорошего хорватского вина и пакет с печеньями и кексами, которые успел испечь и заморозить до отъезда. Серхио всегда великолепно принимал подарки — он был искренним и нежным, и улыбался так, словно именно об этом всю жизнь мечтал. Он с наслаждением разорвал упаковочную бумагу, медленно извлёк содержимое, словно добывал самоцвет. С восхищением прочитав аннотации на книгах, он изучил этикетку на бутылке, попробовал печенье и с довольным стоном закатил глаза, вызвав у Луки смех. Потом он крепко прижал Луку одной рукой к своему боку, чмокнул в макушку и сказал ему в волосы:

— Спасибо, Лука.

Луке открывать подарки удавалось не так хорошо. Он всегда чувствовал, что реагирует как-то не так, даже если подарок нравится. Серхио вручил ему испанскую кулинарную книгу, полностью посвященную выпечке, и велел пролистать в конец; там были семейные рецепты — от родителей, бабушек и дедушек, братьев и сестер, — вставленные в прозрачные пластиковые конверты. Лука молча моргал, глядя на них. Он открыл рот, облизнул губы и всё еще не мог произнести ни слова.

— Моя мама сказала сначала попробовать магдалены* по ее рецепту, — Серхио, казалось, вовсе не заметил его молчания и сунул ему в руки еще одну нарядную упаковку. Лука, решив и дальше ничего не говорить, осторожно разорвал бумагу и открыл небольшую черную коробку.

Внутри были изысканные золотые часы; стрелки неторопливо и плавно бежали по кругу. Лука бросил взгляд на Серхио — тот улыбался слегка нервно. Он попытался ободряюще ухмыльнуться, но почувствовал влагу на щеках. Опустив глаза, он осторожно вынул часы.

— Там гравировка, — произнес Серхио неверным голосом. Лука перевернул часы, поднес к свету и прочёл написанное тонким шрифтом _con todo mi cariño, Sergio._ **

— Серхио, — сказал Лука, поворачиваясь к нему. Волосы Серхио были растрёпаны, без укладки, как никогда он не позволял себе на публике; борода слишком отросла. Иногда бывало, что при взгляде на него Лука каждый раз заново поражался, насколько Серхио красив. Однако сейчас он смотрел на него так, как смотрят на дверь родного дома после долгой разлуки.

Лука уронил голову на плечо Серхио. Вдохнув знакомый запах парфюма, он прижался губами к его руке через рукав рубашки. Это должно было быть мимолетным прикосновением, но он обнаружил, что задержался, застрял, припав к Серхио губами и носом, крепко закрыв глаза.

— Лука, — сказал Серхио вопросительно. Он провел рукой по его голове, скользнул ладонью по уху и погрузил пальцы в волосы. Лука льнул к его руке, не открывая глаз.

Он понимал, что ведет себя как говно. Многие месяцы он препятствовал Серхио в подобных действиях, заставлял себя перестать хотеть этого, а теперь трётся щекой о его ладонь, как собачка, — а ничего ведь не изменилось; только вот сила воли кончилась.

Серхио отвёл лицо Луки от своего плеча. Лука почувствовал его движение, ощутил, как идущий от него жар отдалился, потом снова приблизился. Лука открыл глаза и увидел его на расстоянии вздоха. Их взгляды встретились лишь на секунду, но Лука успел ощутить ту же нужду, что Серхио увидел в его глазах. Серхио фыркнул, улыбка тронула его губы, а потом он взял подбородок Луки в ладони, подался вперед и поцеловал его.

Губы Серхио были тёплыми, мягкими и жадными, и Лука отчаянно двигал ртом, скользил языком по этим губам, и когда они открылись и впустили его, ворвался внутрь. Одна ладонь Серхио не переставая бродила по телу Луки: вниз по груди, по животу, по бедру, по рёбрам и спине. От этих нежных касаний Луку бросало в дрожь. Другая ладонь Серхио обхватила его запястье, там, где Лука будет носить подаренные часы, там, где слова и имя Серхио будут касаться его кожи.

Лука поднёс руку к рёбрам Серхио, коснулся твёрдых мышц и притянул его ближе. Серхио промычал что-то в губы Луки, всем телом, помогая себе рукой, толкнул его на спину на диван и улёгся сверху. Зацепив ногу Луки своей, он подвинул его и подвинулся сам так, чтобы они прижимались друг к другу каждым миллиметром себя.

От этого движения их бёдра соприкоснулись, и твердый член Серхио потёрся о Луку; тот нетерпеливо двинул бёдрами вверх. Серхио задохнулся, Лука резко втянул воздух. Серхио отпустил запястье Луки и вцепился в его бедро. Лука развёл ноги пошире, запрокинул голову и застонал, когда влажные губы Серхио впились в кожу его шеи.

Серхио мурлыкнул куда-то в район ключицы Луки, Лука проскулил его имя; они извивались, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, пока Серхио не кончил с резким вскриком, вцепившись зубами в жилу на плече Луки; Лука последовал за ним, тяжело дыша, вжавшись спиной в диван и глядя широко открытыми глазами в потолок.

Серхио уткнулся носом ему в шею; Лука опустил ладони на его спину, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Давно со мной такого не было, — сказал Серхио игриво.

— Что? — спросил Лука. В голове была блаженная пустота.

— Кончать вот так. Как подросток.

Лука чувствовал улыбку Серхио кожей. Чувствовал свою собственную сперму, остывающую в штанах. Он отдернул руки от Серхио, в голове заметалось _блять блять блять_ , он попытался сесть. После минутного замешательства Серхио скатился с него и встал, и Лука тут же торопливо поднялся на ноги.

— Лука, пожалуйста, нет, — взмолился Серхио. Лука ощутил, как истерическая необходимость немедленно бежать дала трещину, начала таять, когда он обернулся успокоить его. Но Серхио встретил его взгляд и покачал головой прежде, чем Лука успел хоть что-нибудь сказать. — Нет, — повторил он, поморщившись на выражение лица Луки; вероятно, на нём было написано сожаление. — Давай просто поговорим… потом.

В любом случае, Лука сейчас даже думать не мог, что бы ему сказать. Он подобрал телефон, взял книгу и часы. Серхио проводил его до двери и смотрел, как он обувается. Лука открыл дверь и замер, повернувшись к Серхио.

— Увидимся завтра, — сказал он.

Серхио кивнул и продолжал смотреть, как он идет к машине; когда Лука забрался внутрь, он, освещенный ярким уличным фонарем, слабо взмахнул рукой и захлопнул дверь.

***

Серхио устроил очередной командный ужин через неделю после того, как возобновились тренировки. Во время которых Лука с ним почти не разговаривал. Они практически не общались с тех пор, как Лука уехал от него. Серхио сделал пару попыток, но Лука изо всех сил старался не оставаться с ним наедине. Один раз Серхио позвонил. Лука проигнорировал звонок, и больше он не пытался, что Лука оценил. За день до ужина Серхио подловил Луку на бровке во время практики; одноклубники были неподалёку, а Серхио старательно держал дистанцию.

— Мне это не нравится, — сказал он просто, и Лука _видел_ , что так и есть. Глаза смотрели устало, веки подёрнулись красным, плечи напряженно приподняты. Он попросил Луку зайти пораньше, чтобы они могли поговорить. Лука согласился, потому что ему происходящее между ними не нравилось тоже.

Лука сознательно строил, надстраивал и перестраивал стены между собой и Серхио с тех самых пор, как у них был секс, возможно, даже раньше. Но то, как отчаянно он сдался губам Серхио, его рукам и бёдрам, ясно показывало всю глубину его провала. Серхио был слишком хорош для Луки, чтобы с ним бороться. Очень трудно было оценивать все первоначальные доводы против того, чтобы начать с ним отношения, когда с Серхио он чувствовал себя лучше — более любимым, желанным, предметом заботы — чем с любым из тех, с кем был раньше. Хотя теперь он не мог перестать думать о другом. О том, каково будет потерять Серхио.

Насколько Лука знал, он был не просто первым, но единственным мужчиной, с которым Серхио дошел до секса — или вообще открылся. Лука тоже думал, что влюблён в девушку, с которой у него был первый секс, но они смертельно надоели друг другу всего через месяц. Если он позволит себе быть с Серхио, а потом они разойдутся, будет больно, смертельно больно, и Лука потеряет лучшего друга.

Лука испёк магдалены по рецепту мамы Серхио и принёс их к нему в дом за пятнадцать минут до начала вечера. Серхио открыл дверь на стук, и Лука немедленно учуял запах специй и жареного мяса. Он предъявил тарелку с магдаленами, Серхио кивнул и улыбнулся, не разжимая губ.

Он проводил Луку в кухню, тот поставил тарелку на кухонную стойку и открыл рот, чтобы произнести заготовленную речь, о самоконтроле, отрицании себя и с перечислением всех причин, почему быть вместе — плохая идея.

— Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать, — произнес Серхио прежде, чем он успел издать звук. — Я понимаю, и я с тобой согласен — это глупо, потому что мы работаем вместе, мы лучшие друзья, и это может всё похерить. — Лука кивнул, но Серхио явно ещё не закончил. — Это если дела пойдут плохо. Вот что, по-моему, будет, если всё пойдет хорошо. — Он сделал паузу, чтобы поймать взгляд Луки; в его собственном взгляде напряжение, казалось, вот-вот зазвенит. — Я влюблюсь в тебя, а ты влюбишься в меня. Мы не будем расставаться на лето и праздники. Тебе не надо будет беспокоиться насчет безопасной дистанции. Мне не надо будет притворяться, что я ничего к тебе не чувствую. У нас будет куча секса.

Лука таращился на него, разинув рот. Серхио наблюдал за ним, терпеливо и молча.

— Мне надо подумать, — наконец выговорил Лука, с таким сильным акцентом, что на мгновение засомневался, не сказал ли он это по-хорватски. Серхио протянул руку и коснулся его щеки; он смотрел ласково, хотя улыбнулся Луке так, что, казалось, он хмурится.

— Конечно, — сказал он.

***

Серхио, как всегда, прекрасно справлялся с тем, чтобы дать Луке достаточно времени и места. Он непринуждённо трепался с ним на тренировках и касался лишь мимолётно, легонько, проще простого — рука на плече, когда идут рядом, хлопок по ладони, шлепок по спине. Лука проводил день за днём, обдумывая слова Серхио. Он думал об Ароне, о других своих отношениях. Он заставлял себя думать, как и в прошедшие месяцы, о том, как будет больно, если ничего не выйдет. Думал о том, как сложно быть вместе, если обоим придется скрывать это. Но больше всего он думал о пьянящей, головокружительной картине, нарисованной Серхио. О Серхио, говорящем «Я бы влюбился в тебя». О том, как Серхио тогда целовал его, об их ночи, о тепле и уюте, что он ощущал каждый раз, когда Серхио касался его. О том, как пальцы Серхио в волосах всегда смогут укротить его, когда он психует.

Он уже признал, что главный его страх — он может быстро наскучить Серхио; серьезность и преданность в его голосе, когда он излагал Луке их возможное будущее, утихомирили даже ту часть Луки, что беспокоилась постоянно.

Так что к моменту, когда они выстраивались в тоннеле перед выездной игрой с Эспаньолом, Лука, в сущности, уже решил, что позволит себе наконец получить всё, что так сильно хотел. Серхио вышел из раздевалки последним и шёл мимо всей команды, приветствуя, хлопая по ладоням и рассыпая поцелуи. Он протянул ладонь и Луке, расправив пальцы, и тот хлопнул по ней. На лице Серхио было серьезное капитанское выражение, но, на секунду встретившись с Лукой взглядом, он мягко улыбнулся, хотя глаза его были усталыми и немного грустными. Лука смотрел, как он продолжает свой путь по тоннелю, становится впереди, расправляет плечи. _Ему так идёт красное_ , подумал он. Серхио взял за руку стоявшего рядом ребёнка; мальчик что-то ему говорил, и он наклонился к нему, а потом запрокинул голову, смеясь, и взъерошил чёрные кудряшки. _Ладно, я сдаюсь_ , подумал Лука, вздыхая, и необыкновенно остро _ощутил_ , как его сердце бьется в груди, медленно и сильно. Они потянулись к выходу на поле, и тут Лука понял, что придётся ждать как минимум сорок пять минут, чтобы сказать Серхио.

Однако вскоре после начала первого тайма они заработали угловой; Серхио стоял, открывшись, у дальней штанги. _Я отдам ему голевую_ , решил Лука. Он бросил взгляд на Тони и открылся, и Тони передал ему мяч с углового. Лука черпачком перекинул его над защитниками, медленно и точно, прямо на Серхио, и тому хватило времени подготовиться и точным ударом головы послать мяч именно туда, куда он хотел. Мяч отскочил от головы Серхио и по аккуратной дуге неторопливо приземлился внутри ворот так чётко, что трибуны разом вздохнули, прежде чем взорваться радостными воплями.

Серхио побежал к угловому флажку, и Лука ринулся за ним, глупо улыбаясь. Другие одноклубники столпились вокруг Серхио, но расступились перед Лукой, когда Серхио напряжённо глянул на него через их головы. Лука прыгнул в объятия Серхио, обхватив его ногами за бёдра. Серхио поймал его и удержал; от его тела исходил жар, сердце часто билось в груди, так близко, что Лука чувствовал его своим телом. Лука прильнул к нему и поцеловал в щёку, ощутив, как губы Серхио в тот же момент касаются его шеи. Он облизнул губы и приблизил их к уху Серхио.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Магдалена - традиционный испанский десерт, помесь лимонного кекса с печеньем.
> 
> ** со всей моей любовью (исп.)
> 
> [от автора:  
> Эта глава неофициально называется "а вы думали, что это предыдущая глава была тошнотворно сладкой".]
> 
> [от переводчика:  
> простите, она на самом деле заканчивается именно так 😈  
> постараюсь не затягивать.]


	11. Chapter 11

Серхио почувствовал дыхание и шёпот Луки, но не услышал ни слова за рёвом толпы и шумом крови в ушах. Лука запрыгнул ему на руки, обвился вокруг него так тесно и крепко — на виду у всех — что его прикосновение можно было считать ответом на все слова, что Серхио сказал ему в кухне неделю назад.

У Серхио перехватило дыхание.

Он позволил себе не отпускать Луку столько, сколько, по его убеждению, было прилично в присутствии десятков тысяч наблюдателей; затем спустил его с рук и заставил себя не думать. Его сердце, и так заполошно колотящееся от адреналина, от забитого гола, помчалось вскачь при мысли, что, может быть, Лука решил быть с ним, — но если он и дальше будет об этом думать, то на остаток матча станет бесполезен, и гол, который организовал ему Лука, потеряет всякий смысл, если он позволит Эспаньолу забить.

На перерыв они ушли, выигрывая, так что необходимости в долгих речах не было, да и в любом случае Солари мало что мог им сказать. Лука сидел на полу перед своим шкафчиком, вытянув ноги. Кариму делали массаж на столе, а Гарет всё ещё разминался на поле, так что вокруг Луки хватало свободного места, чтобы они могли поговорить. Серхио прошёл через раздевалку как можно более небрежно, хотя никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя так напряженно. Он сел на пол рядом с Лукой; они почти касались друг друга плечами и коленями.

— Я не слышал, что ты сказал во время игры, — начал Серхио, тихо, нервно и с надеждой. Лука стрельнул глазами по сторонам и снова взглянул на Серхио.

— Я тут думал… о разном, — сказал он, понизив голос, и Серхио подался вперёд, утопая в тёмной зелени глаз. Несколько одноклубников громко засмеялись над чьей-то шуткой. Лука слегка отодвинулся. Он повёл плечами и заставил свой голос звучать не так интимно. — Ты хочешь поговорить об этом _сейчас_?

Серхио _необходимо_ было поговорить об этом сейчас.

— Да, — ответил он едва ли не раньше, чем Лука договорил. Дни, проведенные в ожидании Луки — давая ему время, после того, как Серхио последовал маминому совету и прямо сказал, что чувствует и чего хочет — были пыткой. Он хватался за что угодно, только чтобы не думать _а что если Лука решит, что не хочет меня?_ — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты думаешь. — Лука облизнул губы, но продолжал молчать; Серхио стиснул зубы, его захлестнула волна раздражения, от этой намеренной сдержанности, зачем-то необходимой Луке даже с ним. — Просто скажи, да или нет, — прошептал он.

Лука взглянул на него снизу вверх и упёрся ладонью ему в грудь. Серхио чувствовал каждую подушечку на каждом его пальце, чувствовал, как тёплое дыхание Луки касается его шеи; они были так близко, когда Лука сказал, тихо и серьёзно:

— Да.

Серхио безотчетно склонился к нему; пальцы Луки крепче вжались в грудные мышцы, осторожно сдерживая.

— Позже, — сказал Лука. Серхио только и мог, что кивнуть.

Их тут же позвали на поле, и Серхио удалось утихомирить эти мысли на большую часть второго тайма. Хотя, когда Лука приближался к нему на поле, или он замечал краем глаза его взметнувшиеся волосы, жалкие остатки разума перемешивались окончательно с невыносимой нуждой.

После финального свистка он как можно скорее сбежал с поля, едва обратив внимание на победу; помылся и переоделся в рекордные сроки. Стоя в ожидании Луки в коридоре, он прислонился к стере, закрыв глаза, и сознательно старался замедлить дыхание. _Не набрасывайся на него, как тогда,_ сказал он себе. _Нельзя вот так кончать за пять минут. Сделай так, чтобы ему было хорошо._

Через несколько долгих минут он услышал шаги и почувствовал ладонь на своём запястье; моргнув, он открыл глаза и увидел Луку с мокрой головой, смотревшего на него с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Пожалуйста, поедем ко мне, — сразу сказал Серхио; он задыхался, и голос звучал отчаянно, несмотря на все дыхательные упражнения и все попытки заставить себя не выглядеть так, словно он хочет сожрать Луку живьём. Однако Лука улыбнулся и согласно кивнул, качнув головой в сторону парковки.

Они ехали каждый на своей машине, Лука следовал за ним, и Серхио улыбался как идиот, каждый раз, когда видел его фары в зеркале заднего вида.

Припарковались бок о бок, и Серхио едва успел выйти из машины, как Лука снова прыгнул ему в объятия, обвив руками и ногами, как тогда, во время матча, и на этот раз поцеловал его в губы. Серхио ответил на поцелуй, изголодавшись по его вкусу, и притиснул Луку к себе, взяв за задницу. Он облокотился было о машину, но Лука вытянул руку и оттолкнулся, на секунду оторвавшись от губ Серхио. «Внутрь, » — произнес он, а потом прильнул к нему и пробрался юрким языком в рот. Лука был лёгким, нести его не составляло труда — в обычных условиях; однако дойти по дорожке до входа и отпереть дверь с языком Луки глубоко во рту, с его твёрдым членом, прижатым к болезненно ноющей эрекции Серхио, оказалось почти невыполнимой задачей.

Как только они оказались внутри, Серхио захлопнул дверь, прижал к ней Луку спиной и запустил ладонь в его штаны, вцепляясь пальцами в мягкие округлости и прижимая его бёдра к своим. Несколько долгих мгновений он вжимал Луку в дверь, а Лука припал губами к его шее, пока Серхио не почувствовал, что с члена уже течёт, а Лука весь дрожит в его руках; и вот тогда он наконец вспомнил, что говорил себе в коридоре перед раздевалкой.

Он быстро отступил, и ноги Луки соскользнули с его талии; он едва удержался на ногах. Он приподнял бровь, словно спрашивая _какого хера_ , но Серхио лишь ухмыльнулся, задумавшись, как Луке удается делать его совершенно счастливым.

— Пошли в спальню, — сказал он, повернулся и пошёл, чтобы не соблазниться и по дороге не схватить Луку снова. Лука шёл за ним вплотную, но, кажется, понял его мысль и согласился с ней, так как весь короткий путь до спальни держал руки при себе. Серхио включил прикроватную лампу, обернулся и увидел, как Лука стаскивает футболку. Он встретился с Серхио взглядом, нетерпеливым жестом велел ему раздеться тоже и наклонился снять штаны. Серхио торопливо и бесстыдно избавился от одежды и снова взглянул на Луку — тот стоял по другую сторону кровати, обнаженный, раскрасневшийся, со стояком, и улыбался ему.

Внезапная мысль словно ударила Серхио под дых — как больно ему было бы потерять Луку. Он знал, что Лука беспокоился об этом месяцами, но Серхио был слишком занят тем, что добивался Луку, и не особо задумывался о других вариантах. Теперь же он замер, перестал жадно пожирать глазами тело Луки и взглянул ему в лицо.

— Ты ведь хочешь быть вместе по-настоящему? Ты, я и никого больше. Не просто друзья с привилегиями.

Лука поставил колено на кровать и улыбнулся, сощурив глаза; Серхио почувствовал, как напряжение, собравшееся в груди, постепенно отпускает.

— Да, — сказал Лука. — Я этого хочу.

И он потянулся к Серхио, и потянул на кровать рядом с собой, и они снова целовались, кожа к жаркой, влажной коже. Лука просунул бедро между ног Серхио и легонько поддал вверх; Серхио застонал и толкнулся ему навстречу. — Хочу тебя, — выдохнул он в губы Луки, и тот вдруг откатился от него, оставив Серхио изумленно моргать и шарить по кровати в попытках поймать его. Но когда глаза Серхио сфокусировались в полумраке, он увидел, что Лука стоит на коленях, выгнув спину и упираясь локтями в матрас.

Он искоса глянул на Серхио. — Возьми меня.

— Блять, Лукита… — Серхио перевернулся и резко выдернул ящик прикроватной тумбочки, вынул флакон лубриканта и швырнул на кровать.

— Можно без презерватива, — сказал Лука через плечо, — если хочешь.

— Без? — переспросил Серхио, враз охрипнув, и его член заныл от идеи оказаться в глубине Луки обнаженным — и от доверия в его голосе. Лука кивнул, и Серхио склонился над ним.

Он вымазал пальцы лубрикантом, потеряв дар речи и не сводя глаз с умопомрачительных, аппетитных ягодиц Луки. Лука взбрыкнул, нетерпеливо подавшись к нему, и Серхио рассмеялся бы, не будь он так болезненно возбужден. Он мягко провёл большим пальцем по сжатому отверстию, и Лука судорожно вздохнул. Серхио нежно покружил пальцем и пробрался внутрь.

— Пожалуйста, — проговорил Лука, свесив голову; голос едва его слушался. — Пожалуйста, выеби меня.

Серхио и вообразить не мог, что способен отказать Луке в том, чего он просит так ясно, особенно если это его член, и особенно - таким отчаянным тоном. Но ещё меньше он мог представить, что может причинить Луке боль. Так что он пробрался внутрь вторым пальцем, как можно быстрее, потом добавил ещё один, разводя их в стороны, двигая внутрь и наружу, поглаживая простату Луки.

Вскоре Лука, обычно такой собранный и сдержанный, раскачивался взад и вперёд, насаживаясь на его пальцы, и беспрерывно стонал имя Серхио, снова и снова. Это опьяняло.

— Серхио, пожалуйста, я готов, пожалуйста, — резко вскрикнул Лука ещё через пару мгновений.

— Какой ты, однако, ненасытный, — заметил Серхио, вытаскивая пальцы, и Лука издал болезненный смешок.

Серхио смазал свой член, подобрался к заднице Луки и медленно втиснулся внутрь. Кожа к коже, ничто не разделяло их с Лукой, и Лука крепко сжимал его в себе, и на губах у Луки было его имя, а на его губах — имя Луки, и ни с кем, никогда Серхио не чувствовал себя ближе. Он опустил ладони на тонкую талию Луки, протискиваясь глубже, в ошеломляющую, тёплую, влажную тесноту.

Оказавшись полностью внутри, он остановился, запрокинув голову, и просто _чувствовал_. Лука крепко сжался вокруг него, и тогда он начал двигаться, быстро, сильно, притягивая Луку к себе, навстречу толчкам.

— Как это так, — выдохнул Лука, когда Серхио натягивал его на себя, вцепившись в бока, — что ты вроде бы никогда раньше этого не делал, но у тебя охуенно получается.

— Как это так, ты до сих пор можешь говорить? — хмыкнул Серхио; от движений тесных стенок Луки вокруг его члена закатывались глаза.

Однако теперь единственными звуками, слетавшими с губ Луки, стали прерывистые вздохи и ахи; а вот Серхио никак не мог заткнуться и говорил не переставая, говорил Луке, как с ним хорошо, что он идеальный, и как Серхио его хочет, и толкался и вламывался в него, быстро и сильно, не ослабляя хватку на бёдрах.

Лука чуть сдвинулся, оперевшись на один локоть, чтобы дотянуться свободной рукой между ног и взяться за свой член; локоть выпирал сбоку, сгибаясь и разгибаясь в такт торопливым, дёрганым движениям, и от этого зрелища горячая волна прокатилась по позвоночнику Серхио до самого кончика члена, и он выплеснулся глубоко внутри Луки, чья задница крепко сжала его, когда Лука кончил тоже.

Потом, после, Лука закинул одну руку под голову и надолго закрыл глаза. Серхио лежал на боку рядом с ним, впитывая тот факт, что Лука здесь, с ним, в его постели, сытый, счастливый и довольный, и это всё, что он когда-либо хотел. Он распластал ладонь на груди Луки, заключив сосок в рамку из указательного и большого пальцев, и просто смотрел, как лежит там его рука. Пальцами он скользнул вниз по боку Луки и вздохнул — какой он тёплый и мягкий, затем вернулся обратно и провёл по волосам в подмышке. Лука лениво уронил голову набок и с любопытством приоткрыл один глаз, улыбнувшись уголком губ.

— Мне нравится твое тело, — просто сказал Серхио.

Лука продолжал улыбаться, лениво моргая.

— В этом я никогда не сомневался. Не думаю, что ещё хоть кому-нибудь так нравлюсь физически, как тебе.

— Мне всё в тебе нравится, — сказал тогда Серхио, на всякий случай, если Лука почему-то не в курсе. — Ты привлекательный, — продолжал он, коснувшись коротким поцелуем того места, где грудь переходит в подмышку. — Мне нравится твой акцент, — он приподнялся на локте, навис над Лукой и принялся осыпать поцелуями его грудь, нежную кожу и твёрдые мышцы, не пропуская ни миллиметра. — С тобой я чувствую себя самим собой, больше, чем с кем угодно другим. Ты печёшь мне кексы. Прекрасно слушаешь. — Он накрыл губами левый сосок Луки, потом правый, наклонив голову так, чтоб взглянуть ему в лицо; Лука смотрел на него сверху вниз с такой нежностью, что у Серхио защемило в груди. Серхио сглотнул, и, когда снова заговорил, голос его звучал хрипло. — Я соврал, когда сказал, что влюблюсь в тебя.

Лука вытянулся как струна и застыл под его губами; взгляд стал напряженным, не отпуская взгляд Серхио, который продолжал, борясь с нервозностью, потому что никогда и никому не говорил ничего подобного, вкладывая в слова такой смысл. — Я люблю играть с тобой. — Он поцеловал Луку в кубики пресса. — Люблю смотреть с тобой матчи. — Следующий поцелуй пришёлся на бедро. — Люблю прикасаться к тебе. — Он прижался губами к складке у бедра, коротко потёрся щекой о мягкий теперь член Луки. — Люблю твой член.

— Серхио, — проговорил Лука; голос его напряженно звенел.

Серхио уперся лбом в мягкую кожу живота Луки. После долгой, тяжелой паузы он произнес:

— Я люблю тебя.

Лука взял его за подбородок и заставил поднять голову. Серхио встретил его взгляд — глаза смотрели тепло. Он не ожидал от Луки ответного признания; понимал, как это странно прозвучало всего через пару часов, как они официально решили быть вместе. Однако всё, что он сказал Луке о своих чувствах, было правдой, и даже больше, и сказать Луке о своей любви вовсе не казалось странным или неправильным; ему было и жарко и холодно одновременно, горло сжалось, а сердце было переполнено до краёв.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Лука и, слегка надавив на челюсть, потянул его к себе, так, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу. Серхио улёгся рядом. Лука повернулся на бок и смотрел на него, медленно моргая, слегка нахмурив брови. Он тяжело сглотнул и отвел взгляд от лица Серхио, заставив себя заговорить. — Хотел бы я быть таким же открытым, как ты, — казалось, он с трудом подбирал слова. — Ты такой добрый. И… нежный, и ты… — Серхио заткнул его поцелуем, коротким, но сильным.

— Тебе не нужно этого делать, — сказал он, намеренно добавив в голос лёгкости. — Я в любом случае сейчас заплачу. — Лука хихикнул, но Серхио боялся, что и правда пустит слезу. Чувства к Луке заполняли его целиком и переливались через край, эмоции давили на грудь и глаза.

\- Ладно, - сказал Лука и стремительно обнял Серхио, уткнулся носом в его грудь и глубоко вдохнул. Серхио обхватил его за талию и прижал ближе, вцепившись в поясницу. Он потерся подбородком о макушку Луки, чувствуя, как мягкие волосы цепляются за его щетину. _Я люблю его_ , подумал он и порадовался, что Лука не видит его дурацкой счастливой улыбки.


	12. Chapter 12

Пятнадцатый день подряд Лука проснулся под медленное дыхание Серхио в волосы, в его тёплых объятиях. Рука Серхио лежала на бедре Луки, нога втиснулась между бёдер, подбородок покоился на макушке. Лука втянул носом знакомый запах, поморгал, открыл глаза и улыбнулся, касаясь губами смуглой кожи шеи Серхио.

Лука никогда не проводил больше двух недель ни с кем из тех, с кем встречался раньше; но Серхио он пытался дать всё, что может. Когда он чувствовал себя уязвимым и подавленным, он принуждал себя не отдаляться, а вместо этого пытался рассказать Серхио, что с нм происходит; или просто смотрел на него так, что Серхио уже знал — его нужно обнять, и в надёжном кругу рук Серхио Лука чувствовал себя уютно, любимым и дома. Вне матчей и тренировок они постоянно были вместе, готовили и ели, играли в карты, обнимались на диване, смотря футбол, и занимались лучшим в жизни Луки сексом.

Несколько вечеров назад он сидел между ног Серхио, прислонясь спиной к его груди и сложив руку на его колено; они смотрели какую-то из игр Премьер-Лиги, на которую обоим было в общем-то плевать. Лука ел мороженое и периодически подкармливал Серхио через плечо. Они задавали друг другу вопросы, живо напоминавшие Луке молодежку — примерно так же они развлекались в автобусах по дороге на матчи и обратно.

— Какое твое любимое испанское слово?

— Хмм. Ballena.*

Серхио рассмеялся.

— Почему?

— Просто нравится. Кто твой любимый игрок?

— Модрич, — мгновенно ответил Серхио.

— Даа? — Лука улыбнулся. — Что же тебе в нём нравится?

— Он отдаёт чумовые пасы из-за пределов штрафной. Он спокоен, даже когда вокруг него четыре защитника. Он сосёт мой член. — Лука заржал и запрокинул голову, чтобы взглянуть Серхио в лицо; тот улыбался. — Куда мы поедем летом?

Лука поколебался. — Хорватия? — сказал он вопросительно, и Серхио тут же обхватил его крепче, прижав к груди.

— _Да_.

Лука откашлялся.

— Что ты всегда хотел попробовать в постели?

— Тебя, — Лука ткнул его затылком в грудь, пытаясь добиться настоящего ответа. Серхио хихикнул и слегка сдвинулся под ним. — Я бы хотел, чтоб ты меня трахнул, — медленно произнес он после долгой паузы.

Член Луки подпрыгнул от этой мысли. Скользить внутри этой роскошной задницы, должно быть, райское наслаждение; Лука был в восторге, что Серхио вот так предлагает отдаться ему. — Было бы здорово, — сказал он уклончиво, затем повернулся, отставил банку с мороженым на кофейный столик, сдёрнул с Серхио домашние штаны и заглотнул его член.

Ему пришлось отвлечь Серхио, потому что он понимал, как больно тому будет узнать, почему Лука хотел подождать: потому что просьба Серхио внезапно заставила Луку задуматься обо всех первых разах, что Серхио дал ему, и он подумал, _Я хочу, чтоб у него всё же осталось что-то для себя, если мы разойдемся._ Он был абсолютно убеждён, что подобная мысль Серхио и в голову бы не пришла — он вручил себя Луке полностью и так доверчиво, что Лука чувствовал тяжесть в груди. Ему смертельно хотелось просто сказать Серхио, что он его любит, переехать к нему, и всю оставшуюся жизнь, каждый день, просыпаться рядом с ним, трахать его и отдаваться ему. Однако несмотря на все старания Серхио медленно и осторожно приучить Луку чувствовать себя рядом с ним комфортно, он до сих пор иногда ловил себя на размышлениях, как в их отношениях всё может пойти не так. Они даже поцеловать друг друга не могут прилюдно без риска испортить карьеру, а уж съехаться и подавно, даже приезжать на тренировки вместе слишком часто — опасно. Да Лука вообще не был уверен, останется ли на следующий сезон в Испании.

Он хотел бы остаться в Мадриде до окончания карьеры, но команде совершенно ясно требовалось что-то новое. Лука был самым старшим в основе, контракт истекал через год, а стоил он дорого. Будет вполне логично, если клуб попытается продать его.

Сейчас, лёжа в постели, Лука разглядывал Серхио — его спутанные волосы, бархатные губы, прикрытые веки, всё лицо, такое спокойное, нежное и сумасшедше чувственное — и мысль о расставании причиняла ему физическую боль. Однако Лука понимал — такая возможность есть, и им обоим будет хуже, если они притворятся, что ее нет.

И всё же ему хотелось отдать Серхио столько себя, сколько получится, пока они вместе. Каждое утро в эти две недели он делал одно и то же. _Когда он проснется,_ планировал он, _я скажу ему, как рад, что Мадрид купил меня, не из-за трофеев, а из-за того, что я встретил его. Я поцелую его и скажу, какой он смелый, и сильный, и любящий, и только он сделал этот город за тысячи миль от семьи и родины моим домом. Скажу, что при взгляде на него из меня вышибает дух, как от грубого подката, но в хорошем смысле._ Каждый день он просыпался раньше Серхио, и каждый день нежился в его объятиях, планируя, что скажет, когда тот проснется. Но потом Серхио просыпался, моргал, открывая глаза, и его руки крепче сжимались вокруг Луки, и он сонно улыбался, и Лука не мог вымолвить ни слова.

Прошло уже больше года с того дня, как Серхио признался, что он гей, признался Луке, хотя всю жизнь до этого скрывал свою ориентацию ото всех до единого. Но с тех пор каждое мгновение, проведенное с Лукой, он был самим собой. Он занимался с ним сексом без малейшего стыда, безразлично относился к тому, что его мама и Карим в курсе их с Лукой отношений, и постоянно повторял Луке, снова и снова, что любит его. Лука мог пересчитать всех, кому говорил «люблю», по пальцам одной руки. И хоть он и не скрывался от своей семьи, воспоминания о том взгляде, что Карим бросил на них в раздевалке, всё же заставляли его нервничать.

Глаза Серхио дрогнули под веками, он повёл плечами — Лука уже выучил, что он всегда делает так, просыпаясь. Лука крепче обнял его, потянулся и поцеловал в уголок рта; Серхио улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. И Лука опять не смог сказать ничего из того, что так хотел.

Серхио открыл глаза и обхватил губами губы Луки, настойчиво целуя. Всё это время он пристально смотрел ему в глаза, и от напряжения Луку обдало жаркой дрожью. Серхио наконец отстранился и хрипловато произнес: «Доброе утро». Он крепко и надолго притиснул Луку к своей обнажённой груди, и Лука сам вжимался в него. Ему нравилось всем телом ощущать, какой Серхио крепкий и прочный, он любил тепло его гладкой кожи, любил выпуклые мышцы его рук, любил то, как большое тело Серхио окружает его со всех сторон.

Внезапно, без всяких планов, он произнес: «Люблю, когда так», и едва не рассмеялся от облегчения — ему наконец удалось выразить вслух хотя бы такую крошечную часть того, что он чувствовал. Серхио тяжело выдохнул и сжал Луку ещё сильнее, обхватив для верности ногой.

— Ммм, cariño, я тоже, — сказал Серхио тихо, интимно, потираясь щекой о волосы Луки. Несколько долгих мгновений они лежали так, пока Серхио не проснулся окончательно; потом он произнес: — Ладно, я давно хотел кое-что сделать, — и пополз к ногам кровати. Лука схватил его за руку, положил ладонь на бедро и попытался подтянуть его к лицу.

Серхио задумчиво прищурился, затем кивнул и лёг на спину, так чтобы его бёдра оказались на одном уровне с головой Луки. Затем он потянул и приподнял Луку, так, что тот оказался верхом на его груди. Лука быстро втянул воздух и непроизвольно напрягся, прежде чем его бёдра расслабились вокруг Серхио. Он опустил взгляд на член Серхио, — прижатый к животу, он уже затвердел.

Лука почувствовал, как ладони Серхио скользнули по задней части его бёдер, накрыли ягодицы. Затем Серхио пихнул одно из его бёдер локтем, заставляя расставить ноги пошире, и развёл в стороны ягодицы. «Ох», — вырвалось у Луки, когда он понял, что собирается сделать Серхио, и почувствовал, как язык, мокрый и любопытный, легонько прошелся по его анусу.

В этом Серхио был хорош, — как и во всём, что делал с Лукой до сих пор. Его рот был жадным и внимательным, язык раздразнил Луку, заставил приоткрыться и пробрался внутрь; и всё, что Луке оставалось — тяжело дышать над Серхио, закрыть глаза, не думать, а чувствовать.

Когда Лука заскулил, весь дрожа, Серхио потянулся к его члену, но Лука неуклюже отбросил его руку. «Не надо», еле выговорил он, и от этого застонал уже Серхио, и заработал языком с удвоенным энтузиазмом.

Лука повалился вперёд и кое-как обхватил губами член Серхио, толстый, горячий, истекающий смазкой. Он раньше не говорил Серхио, чтобы ненароком не надавить, смутить или напугать; но мало что могло заставить его кончить быстрее, чем римминг.

Секс с Серхио всегда казался самой естественной вещью на свете. После стольких лет дружбы Лука знал наизусть все выражения его лица; играя с ним, он понимал малейшие движения его тела; заставляя его кончать снова и снова в последние две недели, он узнал, что означает каждый издаваемый им звук. И то, как Серхио смотрел, как касался его — словно Лука был самым прекрасным, что он видел в жизни, — не оставляло сомнений, что Серхио хотел его.

Лука чувствовал, как нарастает подступающий оргазм, его трясло от напряжения, так что он взял член Серхио глубоко в рот и засосал изо всех сил, накрыв ладонью и погладив его яйца. Серхио застонал и взбрыкнул, Лука всхлипнул, и они кончили одновременно.

***

Матч с Аяксом в первом круге был настоящей катастрофой, и почему-то никто из команды, кроме Луки, этого не понимал. Центровые Аякса растоптали Луку, в составе были сплошь мальчишки, дикие и энергичные, и под конец матча их глаза сияли так, словно они добились именно того результата, какого хотели. Реал играл лениво, им повезло, и они вели себя так, словно уже одной ногой в финале. За пару минут до финального свистка Серхио получил желтую, свалив игрока Аякса так небрежно, что всем тут же стало ясно — он сделал это исключительно ради карточки.

Лука любил свою команду, но раз за разом в этом сезоне ему приходилось бессильно стискивать зубы на поле и задумываться, сколько еще раз они будут балансировать на грани двухочкового преимущества. Обычно он держал себя на тренировках и на поле под контролем, но ничто так не бесило его, как глупые, ненужные ошибки одноклубников. После игры Лука задержался поболтать с Тадичем, сербом из Аякса, так что когда вошел в незнакомую гостевую раздевалку, чересчур резко освещенную, она уже была набита битком и все праздновали под громкую, быструю испанскую музыку. Серхио тут же возник перед ним и потянулся обнять. Лука уперся ладонями в его голую грудь и с силой оттолкнул. Серхио остался все так же близко, но чуть отклонился назад и нахмурился.

— Что не так? — спросил он.

— Желтая? Ты, блядь, желтую схватил? — произнес Лука резко и достаточно громко, чтобы ближайшие одноклубники обернулись и притихли, глядя на них.

— Я пропущу только следующий матч и буду чист к полуфиналам, — ответил Серхио, не проявляя ни малейшего беспокойства.

— То есть, посмотришь следующую игру из ложи, и всё?

Серхио нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Начо сыграет, — произнес он медленно. — Лукита, всё будет хорошо.

Он поднес ладонь к лицу Луки, собираясь погладить его по щеке, но Лука отбросил его руку.

— Ты наш капитан! Вся команда полагается на тебя, а тебя там даже _не будет_.

— Карим покапитанит, — ответил Серхио, всё так же медленно и тщательно контролируя голос. — Ты ему поможешь, если что. Начо и Рафа справятся. Это будет простая игра, нам даже необязательно побеждать.

— Мы сегодня, блядь, еле выиграли! — Лука уже кричал, и Серхио, взяв за руку, куда-то его потащил; Лука не сопротивлялся, заметив, какая напряженная тишина повисла в раздевалке. Серхио затащил его в каморку, набитую мячами, полотенцами, средствами для уборки и прочим барахлом, и захлопнул дверь.

— Лука, — нежно сказал он и снова протянул руку. Лука позволил взять себя за подбородок, но челюсти всё ещё были стиснуты, взгляд жёсткий. — Мне жаль, что ты расстроен, но я знаю, что вы и без меня отлично сыграете. Со следующим матчем всё будет в порядке.

— Не должно быть так, что нам придется играть без тебя.

Серхио склонил голову набок.

— Знаю, сейчас ты думаешь, что я дурак, но ты должен понимать — я никогда не сделаю ничего подобного с нами. Ни одно решение, касающееся нас обоих, не будет принято без разговора с тобой.

— Дело не в этом, — зашипел Лука. — Я не потерял способности думать о футболе только потому, что мы с тобой трахаемся. — Он уже проходил через это раньше; были парни, которые, стоило допустить их к телу, вдруг начинали относиться к Луке так, словно он был неразумным, беспомощным и слишком эмоциональным. Глубоко внутри он знал, что это не про Серхио, что тот никогда не отнёсся бы к нему так плохо, но сейчас он об этом не думал.

Серхио отреагировал на его слова так, будто его ударили по лицу.

— Ты знаешь, что я так не думаю, Лука, — сказал он решительно. Вцепившись в свои волосы, он сделал шаг назад, пытаясь оказаться как можно дальше, насколько позволяло тесное пространство кладовки. Он открыл было рот, напряжённо глядя на него сузившимися глазами, но потом захлопнул его так быстро, что лязгнули зубы. Он сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул, и Лука, не думая, повторил за ним. — Прости, — произнёс Серхио тихо, медленно протянул руку и погладил Луку по голове.

Лука вздохнул. Неторопливое дыхание Серхио, его намеренная сдержанность, рука в волосах успокоили Луку; заставили понять, что он не хотел ссориться с Серхио, и что Серхио не заслуживает его гнева, даже если сделал что-то глупое на поле. Послематчевый адреналин схлынул, осталась лишь усталость; всё тело ныло, конечности еле двигались.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, положив ладонь на грудь Серхио. — Прости, что я так резко. Не самый лучший матч. Пойдем обратно в номер, будем обниматься.

Серхио поперхнулся удивленным смешком.

— Если бы кто сказал мне месяц назад, что я когда-нибудь услышу от тебя такое, я б наверное умер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кит


	13. Chapter 13

Через неделю после игры с Аяксом Серхио и Лука пошли в ресторан. Они никуда не выходили поужинать с тех пор, как начали встречаться; вообще почти не выходили из дома, кроме как на тренировки и матчи. Серхио умолял Луку позволить ему пригласить его куда-нибудь. Он понимал, что на публике им нельзя будет вести себя как пара, но ужасно хотелось сводить Луку на свидание, или что-то вроде того, и Лука наконец согласился, закатив глаза на его возбужденные настойчивые просьбы.

Они отправились в любимый испанский ресторан Серхио, с негромкой живой музыкой в исполнении нескольких старичков с гитарами и низкими нежными голосами, и еще там подавали изумительную паэлью. Серхио заказал кабинку в дальнем углу, так что они с Лукой были почти полностью скрыты от остальных посетителей. Освещение в ресторане было и так неярким, а Серхио, когда они уселись, потянулся и слегка выкрутил лампочку в светильнике над их столом, чтобы еще больше их скрыть.

Когда свет заморгал и погас, Лука поднял взгляд и улыбнулся. Такого нежного, его хотелось зацеловать. Волосы были аккуратно причёсаны, черные джинсы и серая футболка плотно облегали литое тело. Прежде чем они вышли из дома Серхио, тот нагрыз на шее Луки красную метку, и она до сих пор была видна, даже в полумраке.

— Не такой уж ты и хитрец, — заметил Лука, уткнувшись в меню, но полуулыбка приподнимала уголки его губ, а Серхио беззастенчиво разглядывал его с головы до ног. Быстрым движением он протянул руку над столом и легонько провел пальцем по носу Луки, от переносицы к кончику, и так же быстро сложил руки на коленях, прежде чем Лука успел отмахнуться. Глаза Луки опасно сузились, но Серхио лишь беспомощно улыбнулся. — Что я тебе говорил перед выходом из дома?

— Обещаю, теперь буду вести себя хорошо, — поклялся Серхио. — Больше не трону тебя и пальцем, и пялиться перестану. — Лука взглянул на него скептически, так что Серхио опустил взгляд в своё меню, стараясь выглядеть как можно более безмятежно.

— Ну, надеюсь, когда-нибудь все-таки потрогаешь, — очень спокойно сказал Лука после паузы. — Ты меня уже приучил каждый вечер кончать.

Серхио ухмыльнулся, Лука чуть склонил голову и подмигнул ему. Тот _захихикал_ , заставив Луку насмешливо фыркнуть.

Подошла официантка; она улыбнулась каждому из них, по-доброму, но слегка рассеянно. Ресторан был переполнен и она, похоже, уже изрядно устала.

— Добрый вечер. Вы готовы заказать?

Серхио кивнул Луке и тот сделал заказ первым, а потом и Серхио заказал несколько своих любимых блюд и бутылку красного вина. Официантка пообещала, что всё скоро принесут, и поспешно удалилась.

Телефон Луки завибрировал, и Серхио увидел, как выскочило уведомление с фотографией мамы. Лука отклонил звонок и написал ей короткое сообщение. «Не могу говорить», озвучил он для Серхио, печатая, «я на свидании с моим бойфрендом». Он нажал «отправить», выключил звук и отложил телефон, улыбнувшись Серхио. Тот почувствовал, что краснеет; сердце в груди словно свело.

— Она будет рада, — сказал Лука.

Некоторое время Серхио не был способен думать ни о чём, кроме _Мой бойфренд, мой парень, мой_.

— Не могу дождаться встречи с твоей семьёй, — сказал он, едва обретя хоть какое-то подобие контроля над собственным разумом. Серхио знал, что мама и отец Луки каждый раз спрашивали, встречается ли он с кем-нибудь; и когда Лука рассказал маме по телефону, что встречается с Серхио, он был рядом. Вспомнив, как раздражало его непонимание, о чём Лука разговаривает, он заявил: — Тебе нужно больше учить меня хорватскому.

— Ладно, — ответил Лука, согласно склонив голову. — А Дани опять сегодня запостил фото своей собаки, ты видел? — Серхио покачал головой, взялся за телефон и открыл инстаграм. Некоторое время они обсуждали одноклубников и их питомцев, потом зверей, которые у них были в детстве, и тех, кого мечтали завести. Серхио узнал, что в детстве Лука играл с бездомной собакой, но в доме с питомцем так никогда и не жил. Серхио в ответ рассказал ему о кошке, которая жила у них, когда он был маленьким, и как страстно он её ненавидел.

Еду принесли довольно быстро, и Серхио улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Лука пробует и одобрительно кивает.

— Вкусно, да?

— Мммм, — протянул Лука.

— Хорошо, — сказал Серхио, — теперь ешь быстрее. Я устал от невозможности тебя потрогать.

***

Лука и Серхио стояли в спальне Луки после проигрыша Барселоне, второй раз за неделю, раздеваясь ко сну, тихие и грустные. Они вылетели из Кубка  
и потеряли всякую надежду на победу в Лиге, и ощущения были ужасные.

— Скажи мне, что произошло, — попросил Серхио после долгого молчания. Обычно у Луки были наготове тактические замечания, или он мог указать на ошибку, благодаря которой они позволили сопернику забить.

— Они были лучше, — вот и всё, что сказал Лука.

Серхио кивнул и разделся до белья; Лука сделал то же самое и подошел поближе, легонько коснулся губами соска Серхио и провёл ладонью по рёбрам вниз.

Несмотря на то, что Лука до сих пор иногда (ненадолго) колебался насчет их отношений, ни с кем, кроме самых близких, Серхио не чувствовал себя настолько любимым. Лука был его лучшим другом. Они смеялись, шутили, обнимались, вместе ели. А ещё он был, _безусловно_ , лучшим любовником, что когда либо встречался Серхио. Он довел его до оргазма столько раз за последний месяц, что Серхио сбился со счета; и позволял Серхио отплатить ему тем же, что было не менее приятно. Хоть Серхио до начала отношений и думал, что ему возможно придется уговаривать Луку в постели, или брать инициативу полностью на себя, он совершенно, полностью, бесконечно ошибся. Лука брал, что хотел, и давал Серхио, что хотели они оба, умело и с любовью.

Серхио хотел его постоянно. Но они только что сыграли очень тяжелые 90 минут. Болело всё тело, и он слегка беспокоился, что не сможет доставить Луке удовольствие.

— Я не знаю, смогу ли сделать тебе хорошо сегодня, — признался он. — Хочу тебя, — добавил он спустя мгновение, — но я устал. Чувствую… слабость.

Лука осмотрел его сверху донизу и поднял лицо в ожидании поцелуя. Серхио прильнул к нему, нежно коснувшись губами губ. Лука приоткрыл рот, впуская его язык, и одновременно обхватил ладонью его яйца через тонкое бельё. Серхио обмяк всем телом и задохнулся. «Эй», пробормотал он, удивлённо, но с интересом. Хотя минуту назад сказал правду — он не способен сейчас заняться любовью с Лукой так, как он того заслуживает.

— Я позабочусь о тебе, — сказал ему Лука и подтолкнул к кровати. Серхио послушно двинулся за ним, член начал твердеть, хотя мышцы в бедрах и в паху умоляли дать им отдохнуть.

Серхио тяжело опустился на постель, наблюдая, как Лука заканчивает раздеваться.

— Хочешь побыть сегодня сверху? — спросил он.

Лука прищурился, взявшись за пояс.

— Да, но не так. Просто ложись.

Серхио лёг; Лука стащил с себя трусы и остался голым, наполовину вставший член льнул к бедру. Серхио довольно вздохнул.

Лука взял из ящика смазку и забрался на кровать, встав на колени между ног Серхио. Он потянул его боксеры вниз, отбросил в сторону. Взгляд потемневших глаз, скользивший по коже Серхио, казался осязаемым и обжигал. Лука смочил пальцы лубрикантом; Серхио лежал неподвижно, чувствуя себя распростертым перед повелителем.

Лука на мгновение встретился с ним глазами и улыбнулся, потом отложил лубрикант и завёл руку себе за спину, одновременно выгнувшись, чтобы дразняще лизнуть самый краешек члена Серхио.

Серхио часто слышал, как люди обсуждают секс, которым занимались от тоски или злясь. Он видел в кино, как двое трахаются под дождем, плачут и выглядят крайне несчастными. Он знал, что должен быть расстроен проигрышем Барсе всего пару часов назад, но сейчас, ощущая на своем члене юркий язык Луки, его мягкие губы, слушая негромкие сосущие звуки, издаваемые его ртом, Серхио не мог чувствовать ничего, кроме счастья, любви, да еще такого возбуждения, что зрение расплывалось.

— Лукита, — простонал он, фокусируясь на том, как рука Луки двигается взад и вперед, пока он готовит себя для него. Лука заурчал, не отнимая губ, и Серхио дёрнул бёдрами, позабыв про ломоту в ноющих мышцах.

Лука позволил члену Серхио неторопливо выскользнуть изо рта, затем взобрался на него и уселся верхом на бёдра. Приподнявшись на коленях, он направил член Серхио в себя и потихоньку начал опускаться, вбирая его сантиметр за сантиметром, скользя медленно и гладко. Оказавшись внутри Луки, Серхио задышал коротко, часто и прерывисто. Он пытался сказать Луке, как сильно любит его тугую задницу, его мускулистые бёдра, сжимающие его по бокам, его великолепный член, напряженно торчащий, едва касаясь живота; но грубые, беспорядочные звуки, слетавшие с его губ, казались бессвязными даже ему самому. Когда Лука ненадолго замер, приноравливаясь к его размерам, Серхио наконец удалось достаточно внятно произнести:

— Ты само совершенство.

И тогда Лука начал двигаться. Серхио схватил его за талию и застонал. Лука был бледен, кожа скользила под пальцами, тесный жар и короткие толчки почти невыносимы. Бедра Серхио напряглись — он пытался сдержаться и не кончать как можно дольше, умирая от желания увидеть и почувствовать, как Лука кончает первым ему на живот и на грудь. Лука сжал его внутри, потом ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё, пока Серхио не зажмурился, сдаваясь, выдохнул и опустошился в него.

Когда Серхио снова смог сконцентрироваться, он обнаружил, что Лука до сих пор слегка покачивается на нём, поглаживая свой член короткими сильными взмахами руки. — Кончи на меня, — взмолился Серхио, и Лука со стоном повиновался; и от зрелища его горячей спермы на своих татуировках Серхио забыл, как дышать.

Когда Лука слез с него и встал, непринужденно направившись в ванную, Серхио застонал снова. Наверное, он никогда не привыкнет видеть свою сперму на бёдрах Луки.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — окликнул он Луку, чувствуя, что обязан хотя бы предложить что-нибудь сделать, а не просто лежать на кровати, безвольно раскинув ноги и капая потом на простыни Луки. Лука вышел из ванной с влажным полотенцем.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал он, слегка улыбаясь, и нежно вытер свою сперму с груди Серхио. — А тебе что-то нужно? Хочешь пить? Может, ты голодный?

Серхио хотелось есть и немного пить, но усталость затмевала всё остальное.

— Ты нужен, обратно в постель, — сказал он, и Лука забрался к нему, закинул руку на талию и устроил голову на плече Серхио. И далеко не в первый раз с тех пор, как они с Лукой начали встречаться, Серхио подумал, _Я никогда не был так счастлив_.

***

_Чёрт_.

_Не делай так больше._

_Бля._

_Всё обойдется. Лука что-нибудь придумает._

_Блядь!_

_Сделайте что-нибудь. Работайте, блядь, лучше. Почему только один Лука до сих пор старается?_

_Бля._

_Я должен быть с ними._

Когда команда, истекая потом и грязью, потянулась в раздевалку, Серхио уже был там. Дани плюхнулся на лавку перед своим шкафчиком, молча плача злыми слезами. Начо изо всех сил швырнул бутсы на полку. Карим и Рафа сели рядом и уставились в пол; их лица ничего не выражали, но кулаки были сжаты. Серхио не отводил взгляд от двери; он ждал Луку и едва дышал.

Никто ничего не говорил. Никто ни к кому не прикасался. Серхио чувствовал на себе взгляды одноклубников. Сказать он ничего не мог. Даже не знал, где сейчас Солари.

Сидя в ложе, он видел, как его одноклубники, его лучшие друзья, и человек, которого он любит, были уничтожены. Он подвел их, и чувствовал, что все это понимают. Лука понял сразу, как только Серхио нарочно получил ту желтую и со смехом помогал подняться противнику, которого только что сбил.

Он сидел неподвижно и ждал Луку, и не мог дышать, потому что знал, что как только увидит его, всё будет кончено; возможно, на этот раз Лука даже не будет на него орать, как после игры первого круга, и уж точно не позволит затащить себя в кладовку и объясниться, не поедет с Серхио домой, не положит голову ему на плечо — возможно, больше никогда.

Серхио уронил голову на руки и надавил основанием ладони на глаза. В первый раз, когда он захотел Луку — в самый первый — они стояли рядом с трофеем, который выиграли потому, что Лука помог Серхио забить перед самым свистком. Сегодня он тоже должен был так сделать. Он должен был быть там, чтобы, когда Лука пытался что-то организовать, рядом был кто-то, способный помочь. И он мог бы взять линию обороны под контроль. И у них появилась бы надежда; они бы вспомнили, что надо продолжать играть до девяносто второй минуты.

Серхио почувствовал ладонь на своём плече и не глядя понял, что это Лука. Он не мог заставить себя поднять взгляд; не открывая глаз, он отчаянно вцепился в Луку, обнаружив, что тот без футболки и весь горячий, и Серхио обнял его, распластав ладони по спине. Вжавшись лбом в ребра Луки, он коснулся губами его живота. — Прости, — сказал он громко и прерывисто, неровно дыша.

Мышцы спины и живота Луки напряглись, а в раздевалке словно стало ещё тише. Серхио понял, что опять проебался, потому что мужчина-натурал не трогает так своего одноклубника. Серхио попытался заставить себя оттолкнуться, чтобы не сделать Луке еще хуже; однако он чувствовал, что обнаженная кожа Луки, его тонкая талия — больше ничто не могло удержать его в этом мире, и он мог лишь ждать, пока Лука сам не выпутается из его хватки.

Ладонь Луки переместилась с плеча Серхио в его волосы, пальцы скользнули в гущу прядей; Серхио ждал, что Лука сожмет кулак и сильно потянет, он уже напрягся в ожидании боли, что пронзит его грудь, когда это случится. Пальцы Луки погладили его голову и успокаивающе вжались в кожу.

Серхио судорожно вздохнул, и дыхание перехватило окончательно. Лука обнял его лицо ладонями, потом словно ускользнул на мгновение, и вдруг его лицо оказалось у опущенной головы Серхио — он опустился на корточки и поставил локти на его разведенные колени. Серхио поднял взгляд и встретился глазами с Лукой — и вместо холодного гнева, который он ожидал увидеть, когда Лука вошел в раздевалку, увидел в его глазах беспокойство: Лука нахмурился, взгляд был мягким и светился, изучая лицо Серхио в ладонях.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал ему Лука, спокойно и уверенно.

— Cariño, — ответил Серхио, и ему наконец удалось сделать глубокий вдох.

— Это что еще за хуйня?!

Серхио подскочил и поднял взгляд, ища, кто это сказал. Флорентино стоял у входа в раздевалку, сузив глаза и оскалив зубы. Лука вздохнул и поднялся, повернувшись к Пересу, но руки с плеча Серхио не убрал. Голос президента был полон отвращения; он переводил взгляд с Луки на Серхио и обратно, потом сказал:

— Так вот чем ты занимаешься, Серхио, вместо того, чтобы помогать команде?

Отрицать происходящее не было смысла, да Серхио и не хотел.

— К команде это не имеет отношения, — ответил он громко, но голос его дрожал.

Флорентино покачал головой.

— Какой позор, — произнёс он, опасно понизив голос. — Теперь я вижу, почему вы все так ленились в этом сезоне.

— Пошел ты! — крикнул Серхио. — ты спустил этот сезон в унитаз, не купив никого летом!

— Ну, я не ожидал, что мои игроки будут ебать друг друга в жопу до такого состояния, что играть не смогут, — заметил Перес язвительно, и Серхио услышал, как его слова прокатились по комнате, как его одноклубники бормочут, шепчутся и резко вдыхают. Серхио попытался встать, однако рука Луки на его плече вцепилась железной хваткой, не пуская.

Флорентино явно заметил реакцию команды; Серхио видел, как он напрягся и задумался. Серхио знал, что президент всегда точно рассчитывал, что ему может сойти с рук, а что нет. Он мог бы порвать с Серхио, но не со всеми игроками разом. Неважно, насколько он зол на них прямо сейчас, они ему нужны — большинство из них, во всяком случае — чтобы двигаться дальше.

— Вам лучше уйти, — сказал Лука Пересу, напряженно, но спокойно; Перес сверкнул на него глазками, однако Серхио видел, что он пришел к аналогичному заключению. Сейчас ему необходимо быть политиком, иначе он потеряет даже ту невеликую поддержку, что ещё осталась после проигрышей прошлой недели. Но ещё он не мог позволить никому думать, что они выше его.

— Сучка не будет капитаном Реала Мадрид, — выплюнул он, и голос его сочился ядом.

— Заплати мне и я уйду, мудила, — прошипел Серхио, стиснув зубы так, что они заныли. Перес осмотрел его с ног до головы, всем своим видом соглашаясь с предложением, затем повернулся и зашагал прочь.

На мгновение повисла тишина, и в ней раздался напевный голос Марсело:

— Если ты получишь расчет и уйдешь, я с тобой.

Серхио заморгал, найдя его глазами, затем обвел взглядом остальных. Все глаза были устремлены на Серхио, и в них не было злости, лишь нетерпение и ожидание.

— Мне так жаль, что сегодня я не был с вами на поле, — произнес Серхио дрогнувшим голосом, и его слова, казалось, ослабили висевшее в воздухе напряжение. — Я не должен был получать ту желтую. — Он снова попытался встать, и на этот раз Лука не стал препятствовать ему, лишь скользнул ладонью с плеча по спине и остановил её на пояснице. — И не стоило говорить так с Пересом. Сколько бы он не заплатил мне, я не уйду.

— Ну, если ты ни разу за сезон не получишь дурацкой желтой, значит, пора на пенсию, — сказал Лукас с другого конца раздевалки.

\- Никто не считает тебя виноватым, - сказал Лука, касаясь ладонью бедра Серхио. Серхио опустил взгляд и встретился глазами с Лукой; тот смотрел мягко, искренне, и Серхио едва не задохнулся от нахлынувшей надежды. Обведя взглядом раздевалку, он увидел, как некоторые из его одноклубников кивают. 

Серхио вздохнул и обмяк всем телом. Опустившись обратно на скамейку, он увлёк за собой Луку; они сидели, прижавшись бедром к бедру, склонив головы и горюя вместе с товарищами по команде.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Просто чтобы не было путаницы: автор немного поиграл с хронологией, так что день рождения Серхио происходит через два дня после ответного матча с "Аяксом".

Лука прижал засахаренную лимонную дольку к бледно-желтой глазури и отклонился назад, разглядывая результат. Торт вышел высоким, круглым и, на взгляд Луки, очень красивым. Лимонные дольки и волнистая желтая глазурь украшали его со всех сторон. На вкус он тоже был неплох — Лука использовал рецепт любимых лимонных кексов Серхио, так что был уверен, тому понравится.

Лимонный торт он готовил на день рождения Серхио; его собирались праздновать ужином с командой, сегодня вечером. Лука испёк торт в своем доме, так что это будет сюрприз. Пришлось оставить Серхио в день рождения одного; но на рассвете он разбудил его минетом, обцеловал с ног до головы, пока у него снова не встал, оседлал и скакал на его члене, пока оба не кончили еще раз; и потом ещё заставил Серхио пробежать вместе с ним 10 километров, так что тому в любом случае нужен был дневной сон.

Лука надеялся, что ему удастся расслабиться, занимаясь готовкой в своей привычной белой кухне, вдыхая запахи и пробуя на вкус тесто и глазурь, которые он готовил сотни раз, но плечи, казалось, подрагивали от напряжения.

Серхио планировал командный ужин, совпадающий с днем рождения, уже пару месяцев, но никто не мог предположить, что они вылетят из Лиги Чемпионов за два дня до этого. Вся команда пребывала в унынии. Серхио, пропустивший матч, чувствовал себя ужасно. Да и у самого Луки эта неделя была, пожалуй, худшей за всю карьеру. Грандиозный провал, каким обернулся для него и одноклубников этот сезон, пережить было сложнее, чем проигрыш в финале Кубка Мира, потому что Мадрид даже _не добрался_ до финала, даже близко не подошел.

И в довершение всего, как будто мало было напряжения и печали, одноклубники увидели его с Серхио в раздевалке после Аякса: губы Серхио на его голом животе, ладонь Луки в волосах Серхио, нежный взгляд снизу вверх и слетевшее с губ Серхио _cariño_.

Лука не сомневался, что теперь все до единого в команде знают: они вместе. Он ни с кем толком не разговаривал после ссоры Серхио с Пересом, но видел их оценивающие, удивленные взгляды, заметил неловкое молчание, когда они с Серхио вместе вышли из раздевалки.

Не надо было подходить к Серхио, понял он с запозданием; не тогда, когда они оба были сломлены и уязвимы настолько, что оказались неспособны защититься друг от друга, от своих чувств, от вопросов одноклубников и от Переса. На поле Лука был взбешен, расстроен, подавлен. В перерыве он сидел на полу и думал о Серхио, запертом в ложе на трибуне, и всё из-за одной глупой ошибки. Выходя на поле перед вторым таймом, Лука глянул наверх, туда, где сидел Серхио, и подумал: я должен принести ему эту победу. Он не мог позволить — ни себе, ни одноклубникам — проиграть в последнем соревновании, из которого их еще не вышибли, в том, что всегда им удавалось; и он не мог позволить Серхио жить с чувством вины, которое поглотит его, если команда без него проиграет.

Лука перепробовал всё, что мог. Он бежал, отдавал пасы, бросался в подкаты, бил по воротам. Он играл до тех пор, пока не кончился воздух в лёгких, и он не мог дышать, и всё болело, и всё же Аякс забил, а потом забил ещё. Когда прозвучал свисток, Лука глубоко вздохнул и все оставшиеся силы приложил к тому, чтобы не сорваться. Он обменялся футболками с Тадичем и поздравил его. Он позволил себе согнуться, уперевшись руками в колени, и издать тяжелый вздох, больше похожий на рыдание, затем собрался и пошел в раздевалку.

Он думал обо всём, что сделал для него Серхио. Как он любил его, как заботился о нём, как обнимал, и всегда заставлял его чувствовать себя прекрасным, и ему было тепло, и он ощущал, что принадлежит — Мадриду, Реалу и объятиям Серхио. Он вспомнил его густой голос, успокаивающий, сочувственный, гневный, когда Лука позвонил ему после проигрыша Хорватии в Чемпионате Мира, когда он был на грани. Он вспомнил, как Серхио впервые обнял его: прошла всего пара недель с переезда в Мадрид, они шли на тренировку и Серхио обвил его рукой, как будто так и надо, и Лука осознал, что не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то касался его иначе, чем простым рукопожатием.

Он думал обо всём этом по дороге к раздевалке, но как только увидел Серхио, сидящего на скамейке, опустив голову на руки, единственная оставшаяся в голове мысль была — _я люблю его_. Он не мог не подойти к Серхио, лучшему другу, бойфренду, человеку, которого любил, давно уже любил.

Пересу, который зашел в раздевалку и увидел Луку на корточках между ног Серхио, обнимающим его лицо ладонями так, что насчет их отношений всё было ясно, явно было противно их видеть. Серхио встречался с ним вчера, и им удалось сгладить ситуацию достаточно, чтобы продолжать работать вместе. Серхио до сих пор был в ярости от того, что наговорил Перес, но он любил Реал Мадрид и был готов практически на всё, чтобы остаться. Про Луку можно было сказать то же самое.

Перес сказал Серхио, пусть делает все, что угодно, если это не повлияет на имидж клуба. Иными словами — даже и думать не смейте о каминг-ауте.

Лука подъехал к дому Серхио за 20 минут до начала приёма; торт был спрятан в белую картонную коробку. Хоть им и нельзя было совершить публичный каминг-аут в любом виде, с одноклубниками поговорить о том, что они видели, придётся.

Лука открыл дверь своим ключом и направился прямо на кухню. Весь дом пропах чесноком и специями, и мясом, и чистящим спреем с базиликовой отдушкой, который использовали уборщики из клининговой службы. Серхио обнаружился у стола; он пристально разглядывал кусок свиной грудинки, приготовлением которой занимался с утра — блюдо дымилось и явно только что покинуло духовку.

— С днем рождения, — сказал Лука в двенадцатый, наверное, раз за сегодня, подошел к Серхио и обнял его сзади за талию, поставив коробку с тортом на кухонный остров. Поднявшись на цыпочки, он поцеловал Серхио в шею, и услышал, как тот счастливо заворчал.

— Спасибо, — ответил Серхио, развернувшись, накрыл ладонями его зад и склонился, чтобы нежно поцеловать Луку в губы. — Мне не терпится, — сказал он, и Лука поморщился. Он думал, что большинство их одноклубников нормально воспримут их с Серхио отношения, но предстоящий разговор тем не менее заставлял нервничать. Однако Серхио утверждал, что все будут только рады за них.

— Можем просто дверь не открывать, — предложил Лука.

Серхио рассмеялся.

— Жду не дождусь, пусть все узнают, что ты мой парень, — Серхио сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил: — Это же мой день рождения, и я хочу нести всякую чушь, ясно?

Лука улыбнулся и провел по его предплечью кончиками пальцев.

— Конечно.

Немного помолчав, Серхио заговорил уже серьезно, неторопливо, не отпуская взгляд Луки.

— Я понимаю, что вся эта ситуация с Пересом и с клубом всё осложнила, но я так горжусь, что ты рядом. И хоть этот сезон просто кошмар, но это и лучший год моей жизни, благодаря тебе. А ещё я хочу играть вместе с тобой, пока мы оба не закончим карьеру, хочу приходить домой каждый вечер и обнимать тебя, вместе ужинать, трахаться, и я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, я много думал о будущем, после этого сезона и вообще, и я хочу, чтобы мы остались в Мадриде вместе.

Ни одно слово из этой речи Луку не удивило. Он так и не сказал Серхио, что любит его, но каждый раз, когда Серхио смотрел на него, он видел в глазах Луки неприкрытое, откровенное чувство. И хотя технически они были вместе не так уж долго, всё происходящее казалось очень правильным: Лука уже практически переехал к Серхио и был почти готов послать к чёрту свою карьеру, одноклубников и приватность, когда подошел к Серхио в раздевалке после Аякса.

— Я тоже этого хочу. Всё это, — ответил Лука, и это была правда. После игры с Аяксом он осознал, что, несмотря на всё притворство и сдержанность, он уже принадлежит Серхио, целиком и полностью, уже многие месяцы. — Я люблю тебя, — проговорил он, широко улыбаясь. — Жаль, что я не сказал этого раньше.

Серхио смотрел на него, как на что-то невероятное.

В этот самый момент зазвонил дверной звонок. Лука чмокнул Серхио в щёку и пошел открывать, всё ещё улыбаясь. Он впустил Тони и болтал с ним, и с остальными, по мере прибытия. Все были более сдержаны, чем обычно, вели себя тихо, неловко толпились на кухне, прихлебывая пиво и вино, и изучали глазами пол. Лука понимал, — все в команде чувствуют, что подвели друг друга, и теперь им неловко смотреть друг другу в глаза. Сам он пытался притвориться, будто вовсе не переживает насчет того, что они подумают о нём и Серхио.

Марсело пришел самым последним. Лука узнал его громкий, ритмичный стук; Серхио пошел впустить его. Лука слышал в отдалении их голоса, а потом Марсело ворвался в кухню, опередив Серхио, и тут же нашёл взглядом Луку.

— Лукита, — сказал он громким восторженным тоном, — вы с Серхио правда вместе?

Все затихли, но Лука не смог удержаться от улыбки при взгляде на лицо Марсело, полное надежды, и просто ответил «Да». Марсело бегом промчался через кухню и крепко прижал Луку к груди, стиснув в объятиях и слегка покачав взад и вперед. Вскоре отпустив его, руку с плеча Луки он, однако, не убрал, и поманил Серхио, стоявшего у входа, к ним. Обняв его второй рукой, он провозгласил:

— Давайте выпьем за двух моих лучших друзей! — и все немедленно так и сделали.

Лука почувствовал, как отпустило плечи, и ему наконец удалось сделать глубокий вдох, глубже, чем получалось весь вечер. _Чёрт побери, люблю этот клуб_ , подумал он.

— Я же говорил, — произнёс Дани, многозначительно глядя на Лукаса. Потом он глянул на Луку и Серхио. — Я сказал ему об этом несколько месяцев назад.

— Я тоже Рафе говорил, — подтвердил Карим, кивая. — Ещё до того раза, когда убедился окончательно.

— Почему мне никто не сказал? — возмутился Марсело, затем повернулся к Каземиро и проныл: — Казе, почему ты не сказал мне?

Лука многозначительно поднял бровь.

— Я же говорил тебе, — шепнул он Серхио, — не такой уж ты и хитрец.

Серхио ухмыльнулся ему, потом широко улыбнулся всем остальным; все уже пили, болтали и шутили вовсю. Ни одного, казалось, эта новость не беспокоила.

— Господи, как же мне с вами повезло, — сказал Серхио, обращаясь ко всем сразу, и они затихли, услышав голос своего капитана. Серхио потянулся через Марсело и подтащил Луку поближе, поставив перед собой и обняв за талию. — Это мой день рождения, и я влюблен, и я приготовил свинину, а Лука тайком испёк мне торт, и я накупил вина и пива. Давайте праздновать!

И они праздновали. Команда оставалась в доме Серхио допоздна, они ели, пили и смеялись, и о делах клубных никто и не вспомнил. Лука распаковал торт, и Серхио улыбался так, словно это было произведением искусства; и все спели песню, и Лука смотрел, как Серхио ест, и целовал его, слизывая сахар и глазурь с его губ, на глазах у всех.

Когда последний гость ушёл, была уже глубокая ночь, но Лука вовсе не устал. Они с Серхио вместе закрыли дверь за Марсело, который до сих пор разглядывал их так, словно то, что они вместе, — самая чудесная вещь на свете. Во время вечеринки он оттащил Луку в сторонку и сказал ему как можно более искренно: «Я так рад, что у Серхио есть ты, а у тебя он. Просто знай, что я смогу быть шафером только для одного из вас.»

Закрыв дверь, Лука и Серхио долго смотрели друг на друга, а потом одновременно расхохотались. Серхио обнял Луку и уронил голову ему на плечо.

— Чёрт, даже я не думал, что всё пройдёт настолько хорошо, — проговорил он, задыхаясь.

Лука крепко обнял его за шею и прижался щекой к лохматой голове.

— Отнесёшь меня в постель? — тихо спросил он, и Серхио немедленно подхватил его под бёдра; Лука обвил ногами его талию и был отнесён в спальню. Там он соскользнул с Серхио и медленно потянул с себя майку, не отводя глаз; Серхио же смотрел так, словно хотел облизать каждый сантиметр его тела.

— У меня для тебя подарок, — сказал Лука. — Раздевайся и ложись на живот.

— Да? — мурлыкнул Серхио, мягко улыбнувшись. Он разделся и лёг, распростершись перед Лукой, предлагая себя. Лука взял со столика лосьон, нанёс на ладони и потер их друг о друга, разогревая.

Взобравшись на кровать, он сел на Серхио верхом, слегка наклонился вперёд и провёл ладонью по его плечу, прощупывая напряжение в мышцах; затем надавил на найденный узел основанием ладони, а потом и костяшками. Серхио завозился и резко выдохнул, и Лука остановился.

— Порядок?

— Чёрт, да, ещё какой. Ты просто бог, — ответил Серхио. Лука подавил смешок и продолжал работать над его плечом. Когда зажим наконец расслабился, он взял Серхио за локоть и пару раз покрутил предплечьем, положив ладонь на его спину, чтобы убедиться — ничто не мешает движению. Затем, не торопясь и уделяя великолепному телу Серхио всё заслуженное внимание, Лука огладил второе плечо, потом шею и дальше вниз по спине. Серхио время от времени постанывал, и Лука едва удерживался от того, чтобы не застонать самому. Кожа Серхио под его руками была такой мягкой, нежной, горячей и гладкой. _Я уже должен был бы привыкнуть_ , думал Лука. Однако до этого было, несомненно, далеко, что со своего места на круглой голой ягодице Серхио мог засвидельствовать его покрасневший, твёрдый член.

Серхио, поначалу напряженный, расслаблялся с каждым прикосновением, так что к моменту, когда Лука добрался до его копчика, растёкся по матрасу, наполовину утонув в нём. Лука впился пальцами в мышцу на пояснице, прямо перед изгибом, и представил, как раскрывает Серхио и погружается в него. Он подался вперёд и медленно прикоснулся приоткрытыми губами к спине Серхио в самом низу, затем к каждой из половинок. Продолжая массаж, он принялся разминать ягодичные мышцы Серхио; член уже начинал ныть. Серхио стонал всё громче.

Лука засмеялся и звонко шлёпнул его, сползая вбок; он сел на краю кровати, опираясь на руки, и просто смотрел.

Серхио тяжело дышал; казалось, ему пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы просто перекатиться на спину. Он потёр глаза, прежде чем взглянуть на Луку: зрачки расширены, лицо расслаблено. Лука улыбнулся с гордостью, таким довольным, сытым выглядел Серхио; и тот лениво рассмеялся.

— Ты и в этом хорош, знаешь? — хмыкнул он. — Не могу поверить, что ты скрывал от меня свои способности. Всё это время! Давай теперь каждый вечер так.

— Хммм. А мне что за это будет? — Луке успешно удалось притвориться, что ему может быть нужно что-то ещё, кроме подернутых поволокой глаз Серхио и ощущения его горячей кожи под руками, чтобы захотеть повторять это каждый вечер до конца жизни.

— Гордость от осознания, что превратил меня в кашу? Впрочем, ты прав. Если делать так каждый вечер, что тогда останется на день рождения?

Лука улыбнулся.

— На самом деле есть ещё кое-что.

Он пошел в ванную комнату, порылся в небольшом несессере, который обычно брал с собой на ночёвки к Серхио и на выездные игры, и выудил небольшую, но роскошную бархатную коробочку. Вынув цепочку, он зажал ее в кулаке.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, Серхио полусидел, прислонясь к изголовью, всё ещё нагой, прекрасный, нежный и сонный.

Лука протянул ему повернутый вниз кулак; Серхио подставил раскрытую ладонь, и цепочка упала ровно в центр. Серхио поднёс ее поближе к глазам. Цепочка была золотая, к ней прилагался круглый золотой медальон с тиснением. Тонкие линии, изгибаясь и переплетаясь, складывались в аккуратные, крупные буквы. Лука увидел медальон в магазине накануне Рождества и тут же подумал о Серхио, но тогда это казалось слегка чересчур. Но он всё же вернулся и купил его два дня спустя, и заказал гравировку.

— Тут написано «я люблю тебя» по-хорватски.

Серхио поднял на него блестящие глаза.

— Наденешь его на меня, Лукита?

Лука кивнул и взял цепочку; Серхио изогнулся, чтобы Луке было удобнее застегнуть замочек на его шее. Стоя на коленях на кровати, за широкой спиной Серхио, Лука сделал глубокий вдох.

— Кроме того, если ты все еще хочешь, я был бы рад тебя выебать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [от переводчика]  
> Сорри за большой перерыв, реал иногда та ещё сука.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [от автора] Эта глава вся целиком состоит из описания секса.
> 
> [от переводчика] Простите, что так долго.   
> осталась одна, последняя глава, с ней постараюсь не затягивать.

Серхио сидел на кровати, спиной к Луке; Луке, который повесил ему на шею медальон с надписью «Я люблю тебя»; который предлагал трахнуть его.

— Да, — тут же ответил Серхио, едва Лука договорил. После массажа он чувствовал себя расслабленным и сонным, но сейчас ему стало жарко, нервное возбуждение накрыло с головой.

Лука отпустил цепочку, и она легла на шею; Серхио склонил голову, разглядывая золотой медальон на смуглой коже груди. Лука провёл ладонью по его плечу, вниз по руке, затем обнял за талию и прильнул к спине, уложив подбородок на плечо Серхио. Тот повернул голову и поцеловал Луку в висок; прикрыв глаза, он старался ощутить сразу всё: мягкие волосы Луки, щекочущие нос, его грудь, скользившую по измазанной лосьоном спине, прохладу металла и _Я люблю тебя_ на коже.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? , — спросил Серхио, ведя губами по коже Луки.

— Мхмм, — пророкотал Лука, и Серхио, отодвинувшись, лёг на живот, выгнул спину, предъявив Луке свою задницу, и ухмыльнулся через плечо. Ему нравилось трахать Луку, но ещё он хотел — очень хотел — отдаться ему вот так, почувствовать Луку внутри, заставить его взорваться так, как Лука всегда заставлял взрываться его.

Лука обвёл глазами тело Серхио, сверху донизу; его взгляд обжигал. Он взял из ящика лубрикант, взобрался на кровать к Серхио и провёл ладонью по его боку. Склонившись, он припал губами к складке меж ягодиц. Разведя полусферы большими пальцами, он вздохнул, и Серхио вытянул шею — только чтобы увидеть, как Лука разглядывает его анус как нечто самое прекрасное, невиданное.

— Ну давай же, cariño, — нетерпеливо произнёс Серхио, — я уже несколько месяцев этого жду.

Лука улыбнулся ему снизу вверх, глянув нежно, и Серхио беспомощно улыбнулся в ответ. Тогда Лука наклонился и провёл по отверстию мокрым, горячим, мягким языком. Серхио дёрнулся и вскрикнул. Почти никто и никогда его там не трогал, даже он сам. Он водил пальцем вокруг, пару раз, когда сам себя ублажал, и было любопытно; Лука дразнил его там раз или два, делая минет; но ощущение от губ Луки, его умелого языка, стремящегося внутрь, — ничего подобного он раньше не испытывал.

Как следует смочив Серхио слюной и практически сведя с ума, Лука переместился языком к его яйцам и, вылизывая их, аккуратно, медленно скользнул измазанным в лубриканте пальцем внутрь.

Серхио вскрикивал, выстанывая имя Луки, и извивался на простынях. Пальцы Луки слегка давили, тянущее ощущение было непривычным, но Серхио нужно было больше, он словно изголодался и требовал всё настойчивее.

— Всё хорошо, — Лука коснулся губами его бедра. — Я с тобой.

Серхио и так это знал. Лука довольно скоро добавил второй палец, затем согнул оба и погладил — Серхио вздрогнул, и у него резко перехватило дыхание. «Бляяяя», выдохнул он, неимоверно растягивая гласные; ощущение внутри было таким, словно он вот-вот кончит, хотя к его члену пока ещё никто не прикасался.

Лука замедлился, лишь слегка задевая простату Серхио, время от времени; ритмично разводя пальцы, он растягивал его, пока не почувствовал свободную расслабенность.

— Готов? — спросил Лука, и Серхио утвердительно простонал в ответ, а затем всхлипнул, когда Лука вытащил пальцы и торопливо заменил их головкой, прижавшись вплотную. Серхио ещё шире развёл бёдра, давая ему место; он едва дышал в ожидании.

Лука хорошо его подготовил, и было совсем не больно; лишь приятное ощущение растянутости. Его тело открывалось Луке, впуская, и когда тот вошёл на всю длину, Серхио ощутил единение, какого никогда и ни с кем не испытывал раньше. Ему казалось, что он вывернут наизнанку, что вся любовь к Луке оказалась снаружи. Словно ничто их не разделяло.

Лука успокаивающе провел ладонями вверх и вниз по его бокам, склонившись, поцеловал в спину, в шею, в ухо. Спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — ответил Серхио, торопливо и громко. — Да, Лука, пожалуйста, это… ты так… ты мне нужен.

Лука зарычал и откинулся назад, а потом начал вбиваться — мучительно медленно, почти полностью выходя и затем вталкиваясь обратно, раскачивая Серхио на кровати и создавая трение между его членом и простынями.

— Лукаа, — выдохнул тот.

— Черт, Сесе. Ты идеален.

Серхио стиснул вокруг Луки свои мышцы, стараясь повторить то движение, которым Лука обычно сводил его с ума каждый раз. Лука застонал и чуть не упал, вовремя подставив руку рядом с плечом Серхио; уперевшись как следует и перенеся на нее вес, другой рукой он вцепился в бедро Серхио и слегка приподнял его с кровати. «Коснись себя, » — скомандовал он низким, грубым голосом. Серхио повиновался, крепко сжав свой член, быстро и сильно лаская себя. «Кончи со мной, » сказал Лука, и они оба задохнулись, задвигались, вскрикнули в унисон; оргазм Серхио был не похож ни на один из предыдущих. Он так сжимался вокруг члена Луки, сперма наполняла его, Лука проходился по его простате с последними толчками, и казалось, что эти ощущения продлевают его оргазм, словно он кончал в течение нескольких часов.

Через мгновение Лука осторожно выскользнул из него и упал рядом. Серхио долго смотрел на него, задержался взглядом на опадающем члене и подумал _Я это сделал_. Потом он прижал Луку к груди и обхватил ногами, уткнувшись лицом в его волосы.

— Я люблю тебя.

В голосе Серхио звучали слёзы, но он не смутился, потому что это же Лука, и его сперма внутри него.

— И я тебя, — ответил Лука, целуя его в шею.

Они пролежали так довольно долго, пока Серхио не пришел в себя окончательно, вернувшись с небес на землю. Перекатившись, он улёгся на спину, а Лука прижался к его боку, уложив голову ему на грудь.

— Когда мы только познакомились, я никогда бы не подумал, что ты так хорош в сексе, — заявил Серхио, и Лука рассмеялся.

— А что ты _на самом деле_ подумал обо мне, когда впервые увидел? — спросил он.

Серхио нахмурился.

— Ну, первое, что я заметил, это твои размеры. Сначала я думал, что ты слишком маленький, чтобы быть хорошим игроком, но теперь… Ну, теперь я знаю, что ты просто компактный. — Кожей он почувствовал, как Лука улыбается, уткнувшись ему в грудь. — И потом, меня удивил твой голос. Он сводит меня с ума. Тебе стоит больше разговаривать в постели, вот как сегодня. Этот акцент… Мммм. А что ты обо мне думал?

— Я уже говорил, ты мне не понравился, — сказал Лука. — Думал, что ты невыносим.

— А сейчас?

Лука фыркнул.

— Ты все еще невыносим, — сказал он.


	16. Chapter 16

Лука скользнул по мокрой траве, отбросив мяч от Серхио в сторону одной из его племянниц. Серхио сделал вид, что запнулся об ноги Луки, и в итоге повалился на землю рядом, смеясь, пока дети толпой бежали с мячом к воротам.

Лука выпрямился, но не остановился; он смотрел на Серхио, который перевернулся на спину, вытянулся на траве и улыбнулся ему.

Сезон в Реале уже две недели как закончился. Последний месяц вышел мучительным, все были деморализованы, играть совершенно не хотелось, да и зачем. Лука чувствовал себя измотанным до мозга костей, а Серхио на несколько недель выбыл из-за травмы. Когда они проиграли одну за другой три игры в течение недели, Лука сказал, что эта неделя — худшая за всю его карьеру. Однако, одной неделей дело не ограничилось, потому что сезон продолжался, и надо было играть дальше.

Сейчас, играя в футбол с Серхио и целой командой детей, на импровизированном поле во дворе дома Рамосов, Лука наконец, в первый раз за целую вечность, вспомнил, что вообще-то он это любит. Дети смеялись, и Серхио улыбался ему, и вокруг были только родственники Серхио, и кому какое дело, кто выиграл.

Вот он, Серхио, рядом, на траве — улыбка, радость, воплощенная любовь к команде, к своей семье, к Луке.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал ему Лука, протянув руку и коснувшись кончиками пальцев его подбородка. Взгляд Серхио смягчился, он схватил Луку за руку и прижался губами к ладони.

— Лука, — раздался с веранды голос матери Серхио, и они оба повернулись к ней. Лука на мгновение напрягся, все ещё ожидая, что семье Серхио будет некомфортно от их отношений, несмотря на то, что всю последнюю неделю они излучали лишь доброту и приязнь. Отцу Серхио поначалу было неловко, вот и сейчас он старательно смотрел на детей, ни в коем случае не на Серхио с Лукой. Однако вчера вечером, когда Лука заговорил с ним о футболе, он воспринял это вполне благосклонно.

— Поможешь мне с ужином?, — спросила Паки с мягкой улыбкой.

Лука кивнул, взял с команды детей обещание выиграть ради него и пошел в дом, сразу в кухню, где мама Серхио резала овощи у стола.

— Займешься основой? — спросила она у Луки, кивнув на миску с уже готовым тестом для пиццы.

— Конечно, — ответил Лука. Он взял в руки мягкое тесто и принялся растягивать, превращая в круг, прислонившись к столу напротив. В первый раз он был наедине с мамой Серхио, и поначалу вел себя очень тихо, пытаясь сообразить, как сказать ей хоть что-нибудь из того, что ему было нужно сказать: _лучше вашего сына я никогда никого не встречал_ , или _спасибо, что благодаря вам он не стыдится себя_ , или _жаль, что в этом сезоне я не добыл для него трофей_. После долгого, долгого молчания он сказал:

— Я пробовал некоторые рецепты из тех, что вы передали мне с Серхио на Рождество.

Она просияла, и улыбалась она точь-в-точь как Серхио.

— Хорошо! Серхио нужно, чтобы кто-то пёк ему печенье, когда меня нет рядом. Я рада, что у него есть ты.

Её слова отозвались теплом где-то глубоко в груди Луки. Раздвижная дверь отъехала, и Серхио с отцом вошли в дом, а за ними вбежала одна из племянниц, Мари. Лука наблюдал, как Серхио разговаривает с отцом, размахивая руками, оживленно, быстрее обычного и с акцентом, которого Лука раньше не слышал.

— А я рад, что у меня есть он, — сказал он Паки, прикусив губу, чтобы улыбка не выдавала, как он по-дурацки счастлив.

***

Серхио услышал со стороны кухни визг Мари; отведя взгляд от отца, он увидел, как Лука, согнувшись, берет её на руки; он устроил её на бедре, и она принялась тыкать пальчиками в шар из теста. Мама Серхио облокотилась о стол и с притворной строгостью ругала Мари за грязные руки; обходя вокруг Луки, она положила ладонь ему на руку.

Серхио вздохнул. Ему очень нравилось, что Лука в его родительском доме, что они окружены семьёй, и он уверен, что все полюбили Луку, такого милого, умного, который знает всё-всё о футболе.

Он почувствовал ладонь на плече, отвел взгляд от Луки, встретился глазами с отцом и только тогда заметил, что его собственные глаза полны слёз. Он торопливо сморгнул, и отец улыбнулся ему.

— Я рыдал как ребенок, когда впервые привёл твою маму в дом моих родителей, — сказал он Серхио, и тот почувствовал в глазах новые слёзы. Его мама, сестра и брат приняли Луку сразу же, однако отцу, несмотря на все старания, было явно некомфортно от самой идеи, что Серхио — с мужчиной. Но сейчас он смотрел на Серхио с пониманием.

— Да? — хрипло переспросил Серхио.

— Тогда я понял, что хочу быть с ней всегда, — сказал отец, вопросительно приподняв брови.

Серхио вернулся взглядом к Луке; Мари теперь перебирала его волосы, а он не протестовал. Они уже обсуждали, что одного из них могут выставить на трансфер, и оба решили сделать все возможное, чтобы остаться. Лука практически переехал к Серхио. Всё лето они были вместе, и от родителей Серхио собирались в конце недели лететь к родителям Луки.

Серхио провел ладонью по лицу и шмыгнул носом, беря себя в руки.

— И я так думаю, — сказал он, улыбаясь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> как видите, это не столько глава, сколько эпилог, и переводчик очень просит его просить за то, что так долго.  
> Еще один рамодрич в планах, но я уже боюсь что-то обещать.  
> Спасибо всем читателям.


End file.
